A Ray of Dusk
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: The changelings are gone, Canterlot is safe and the fighting is finished. Little do Dusk and his friends know that the battle is far from over and the war is just beginning. With new threats rising up from the pages of history and ever growing in strength, it's up to the small band of ponies to stem the growing tide by continuing to learn and trust in the magic of friendship.
1. Return

**Return**

It was another busy day in Princess Celestia's court. The sun the princess rose shone all around her as she sat upon her royal throne, flanked by members of her Sun Guard. The royal clerk stood dutifully close, watching while the nib of Celestia's quill quill moving carefully, but swiftly over the official papers she was required to sign. A stack of official papers.

A _very_ large stack of official papers. Dull, but necessary. Not everything a member of royalty did was glamorous.

Regardless, she was getting bored. She didn't let her face show it, but she was silently wishing to be anywhere right now other than here. Shining and Cadence had just returned from a month of being on their honeymoon and while she had been there to greet them as princess, she would have preferred to sit down, have a nice cup of tea and talk to them properly.

She would have anything just for something to break up the sheer monotony of her task. When that something did appear, she had to confess that she never would have expected it.

She had just placed on her signature on a form approving a loan to the new leader of the Changeling Swarm when the doors to the throne room burst open. One of her Sun Guard, looking rather harried, rushed up to the foot of the throne as fast as he could.

"News from Northern Equestria! Uh, your highness," he added, bowing his head.

Celestia looked at him, vaguely acknowledging the clerk leaving with the forms she had been signing.

"Yes?" she asked.

He pulled off his helmet, bowing a little lower. "I am simply to tell that… _it_ has returned."

The princess gasped. Normally, the North was a very uneventful and quiet place. Apart from suffering violent snowstorms and the occasional report of a stray windigo, not much really happened. The Warden very rarely sent any reports of note, much less anything like this.

But with a message of such urgency and reports of a return, _it_ could only mean one thing.

"Find Princess Cadence and Shining Armour," she ordered the guard on her right.

"Yes, your highness," he bowed, galloping out with his two comrades.

The moment the door closed again, Celestia levitated her quill again and a fresh piece of parchment. At the same time, she reached out across the link she and her sister shared, touching her mind briefly while she was in the dream world.

"_Arise, Luna. You are needed."_

She didn't have time to listen to her response, returning her focus to the letter. Time was of the essence and they needed to act quickly. Hopefully, her sibling would realise that.

She didn't have long to wait for just as she was about to sign the letter, the doors opened once more and the Princess of the Night rushed in, folding away her wings. Apparently, she had partially flown to get here.

"I came as soon as I could, my sister," she said, a little breathless. "What has happened? What news had distressed you so?"

"The best and worst kind," she replied. Now, she found herself hesitating.

Some old wounds were about to reopened here. Very deep ones at that. To tell Luna would be to put her through memories she wasn't sure wanted to put her through again. Considering what had happened on the day they happened, it would be understandable to conceal them.

But this was a very big development. Luna knew it, for her elder wouldn't have called her for anything otherwise. To attempt to conceal this from her would be futile and might be worse than just telling her outright. Luna had made it very clear that she didn't like being excluded from major events, especially after the incident with Ray a month ago.

Her hesitance didn't escape younger princess. "Well? Speak, sister. What news is so important that you would disturb me from my rest?"

There was no easy way to tell her this, so it might as well be done in its simplest form.

"I have just received news from the North," she said finally. "_It_ has returned."

"It? What is…?" Comprehension began to dawn on Luna's features. "No… you cannot possibly… the Empire…?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. The Crystal Empire has returned."

A dead silence descended on the throne room. Luna didn't appear to even breathe, much less speak. Her pupils had shrunk, her eyes faintly shimmering as they widened in shock. A range of emotions flickered across her face. Surprise, disbelief, confusion… pain.

When she next spoke, it was in a low whisper, laden with dread.

"Do we know if… if _he_ has returned with it?" she asked.

Celestia shook her head solemnly. "We cannot be sure yet. The report hasn't be very exact in detail. We only know the Empire has returned, not if its inhabitants have. Or its king."

Luna lifted her head. Her expression was one of determination, fuelled by a sense of desperation and pain.

"Then I shall be sure to find out," she announced, making moves to leave.

"Luna," Celestia said sternly, "I know what you must be thinking-"

"Then you will know that it's pointless to try and stop me, Celestia," she snapped.

"No," she continued. "I know that you're smarter than this."

"Don't presume to tell me what is wiser for me to do!" she shot back. "I know my course and it is to the North!"

"I already intend to send Cadence and Shining to the Empire."

"Why? Do you not think I am capable?"

"Far from it. If the king has returned along with the Empire, then it will need protection. Cadence and Shining's magic are the best bet of protecting the Empire from his influence."

"Then I can assist them!"

"We were the ones who imprisoned him to begin with. Do you really think that our presence there would help the situation?"

"But-"

"Regardless, there is another reason why we cannot venture to the Empire." She considered her next words carefully. "I think that this is the test that my student should undertake."

"Twilight?" She looked sceptical. "Do you think it wise to entrust her with something as important as this?"

"I know she is capable, my sister," Celestia replied with complete assurance. "Her time is close now and this will help us to determine if she is ready. Cadence, Shining and her friends can help her, but in the end this is something she has to figure out on her own, without our help. It must be done. You know it must."

The raw emotion that had dominated Luna's actions before was now replaced with reluctant consideration. She glanced at Celestia, then at the door, then gazed out of the window for a very long while.

"Your point is… well made, my sister," she murmured. "Very well… if it is what you think is best, then I shall… concede."

"Thank you, my sister," Celestia said sympathetically. "I know this is difficult for you, but it is for the best."

"Yes…" She looked at the letter Celestia had been writing. "You are about to send that to her?"

"I was. Why?"

"I would ask that you give me a few moments to compose my own message," she answered. "To tell Dusk that I too wish to speak to him on the matter."

"Of course," she nodded. "Might I ask why?"

"You have your tests," Luna said, turning to leave, "and I have mine. Let's leave it at that."

"If you insist. And Luna?" She paused at the door. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am."

Luna just stood there for a long time. Her head shifted slightly, glancing back at Celestia. Then, with a heavy heart, she left the throne room, her hoofsteps weighing heavily on the ground.

Celestia watched her go and hung her head as she shook it. Even after the Nightmare Moon incident, it seemed that she still failed to do right by her sister. Perhaps, if she was right for what her sibling intended, her student… her friend would.

She didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts, for the doors opened once more and the newlyweds rushed towards her.

"Celestia, we came as soon as you sent for us," Cadence announced.

"What do you need from us?" asked Shining urgently.

"At the moment, an answer to a question. Have you two unpacked yet?"

They were a little confused by this. It was Cadence who answered.

"No, we were just about to start. Why do you ask?"

"Because you might not want to just yet," she answered. "I'm sending you both on a trip to the North. I have a special assignment for you."

* * *

She felt numb. She was barely aware of what was around her, of the ponies who stood aside to let her past, not even of the action of returning to her room. Luna's body was moving on instinct, automatic, while her mind wandered to other places. Places she hadn't ventured to for a very long time.

She was like this until she returned to her room, making sure the doors were locked behind her. Her numbness left her now and her feelings began to float to the surface. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, an icy chill piercing her heart as her mind fully absorbed what her sister had told her. The Crystal Empire. After all of these years, it had returned.

And she knew that he had too.

She felt something in her being, a magic that ponies were known to experience at a time like this. Like music. And like with any music, there was only one way to truly relieve it. She drew in breath, let it fill her up and… she sang.

_I was prepared for any news  
For any crisis you might choose  
For though things seemed quite amiss  
I was not prepared for this…_

She found herself travelling back so far. In the aftermath of Celestia and her performing their duty. One of the worst things she had ever done…

_A thousand years have passed since that day  
When I felt so great a pain  
And even now, it still persists  
How could I be prepared for this?_

But a new idea entered her head, one that provided a spark of light in the darkness.

_But through doubt, is there hope?  
I can't be sure  
My heart was dark, my hate ran deep  
But now is pure_

_Oh, could he have the same chance  
So we might once more share our dance  
But no, I wasn't…  
Oh no, I wasn't…_

_No, I wasn't prepared… for this._

She was already levitating a sheet of parchment as she felt the magic leave her. Dipping a quill into an ink pot, she began to trace the words across it. She barely even noticed when her tears splashed onto it…

* * *

Good to be back guys! Hope you all had a good Christmas and I hope a great New Year, starting off with a brand new Dusk book. Catch you next time!


	2. Crystal Empire

**Crystal Empire**

"Twilight, I don't think we should be doing this," Dusk said nervously.

"We knew we had to do this sometime, Dusk," she replied. "It might as well be now."

"I suppose… but how exactly should we go about it?"

"I would have thought you would just slide it in, nice and easy."

"But are you sure I can? How do we know it'll even fit? It looks like it'll be a tight fit."

"It is rather big, isn't it? Here, let me give you a hoof with it."

"Are you sure that's okay? I could try it myself…"

"Considering this was my idea, I think it's only fair I help get it going."

"As you wish, Miss Sparkle." He let his magic surround it. "Right, on three. One… two… three!"

With the combined effort of their levitation spells, they managed to heave the Magical Compendium, volumes one through thirty-six, onto a shelf large enough accommodate the massive book. Even then, they had to move all of the other books and slide the Compendium in behind them in order to make the necessary space for it to fit.

"Whew," breathed Dusk. "I didn't think we'd ever manage to put it away."

"Oh come on, it's not that heavy," giggled Twilight. "It's not like it's your first time doing it."

"I know, but it doesn't really make it any easier," he returned.

Dusk glanced around to see Spike. The baby dragon looked like he had just come in from the kitchen and was staring at them both in a peculiar way. Three faint scar lines were visible on his chest, a sight Dusk was still getting used to.

"Something wrong, little brother?" asked Dusk.

He looked from one to the other. "What were you two just doing?"

"Reshelving a book, what else?" answered Twilight.

He blinked. "Really? That's it? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else," confirmed Dusk. "Why? What did you think we were doing?"

Spike's cheeks went faintly. "Nothing uh… nothing. I'll uh, just put these away then, shall I?"

He hurried over to the books they had moved to make space for the Compendium and started to put them back on their shelf. Dusk noted that the redness in his cheeks hadn't really left and he seemed to be making an effort not to look at them. Dusk looked to Twilight quizzically and she merely shrugged as an answer.

Perhaps it was best just not to question the issue further.

"Well, don't spend too long putting those away, Spike," said Twilight. "I need you to be ready to take notes for when Ray gets here."

"You got it." He looked relieved about the change of subject. "I don't really see why we need to keep this up. I'm pretty sure that if the spell Celestia put on that necklace stopped working, we would know about it by now."

"We can't risk taking that chance, Spike," insisted Twilight. "You remember what happened last month. If Wrath were to escape again, here in Ponyville-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." Spike shuddered. "I don't even wanna think about that happening."

"Which is why we have to do this," said Twilight decisively. "Besides, it also gives us a little more of an opportunity to learn more about this creature. It's kind of fascinating, how he's managed to live with it inside his head for so long, how it's so ancient yet it's still so strong. I almost wish I could experience it myself to find out."

"Do you really?" asked Dusk quietly.

She gasped when she caught his meaning. "Oh, Dusk, I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean that I…"

"It's alright, Miss Sparkle," he assured. "Just be careful what you wish for. Some things aren't worth finding out."

"Of course, but I really am sorry. You'd think I'd be a little more sensitive about this, considering…"

She frowned sadly, an expression that Dusk had come to think as rather cute, next to her nervous smile which she usually reserved for Princess Celestia when waiting for a result back on one of her tests. Just recently, she had done it for him when she took to wearing a new accessory in her hair, in the form of a hairclip that looked like a lilac and had asked him if it looked alright on her.

His answer to that was just about the same as the one he gave her now: a reassuring smile, a small kiss on her lips and a gentle tone.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

It usually worked to help stop her worrying and fretting like she did and thankfully, this was no exception to that. A smile replaced her frown and a faint blush came to her cheeks at about the same time his did.

"Okay." She smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Miss Sparkle." He managed a smirk. "It's not like it's your first time."

"I know… but it doesn't make it any easier," she echoed.

He smirked at her. "Good thing I've had plenty of practice calming you down."

She giggled. "Oh, come on, I don't worry _that_ much."

"At least you didn't knock me out this time."

"You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Just like how I'm never letting you go."

"Aw, you…" That earned him another kiss.

"Ugh, I really wish something would break this up," groaned Spike. As if somepony had heard him, he suddenly sucked in his gut and belched out a letter. "Well, somepony up there likes me."

"A letter from the Princess? No wait," she added, "from both princesses."

Dusk saw that indeed, Spike had belched up two letters. One bore Celestia's seal of the Sun, the other sealed with Luna's crest. Rarely ever did the Royal Pony Sisters send letters both at the same time like this addressed to them separately. This was evidently something important to do with their individual studies.

He didn't need to ask which letter of the two was for whom. Twilight took Celestia's letter while Dusk unfolded Luna's. He noted how her writing seemed a lot more uneven compared to Luna's usually neat style and even had a few blotches in places. Like water had been dropped on them. Or tears.

_My dear student_

_Recent events have brought to light a new truth in our kingdom. Your presence is required in Canterlot forthwith, for I have a special task for you that concerns this new truth. I cannot write more than this. All will be explained when you arrive._

_Please, make haste._

_Princess Luna._

He had to read it a few times to make sense of it. Luna was usually more straightforward and clear than this, but this letter was bordering cryptic. What new truth? What kind of task? What had happened that demanded such secrecy?

He didn't have much time to ponder these questions for Twilight let out a loud cry that almost made him drop the letter. He whipped around to see her eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and there were early signs that she was about to start hyperventilating.

"What is it, Twilight?" asked Spike. "Changeling attack? Incoming disaster?"

"No, worse!" she cried. "Much worse!"

"What could be worse than that?" put in Dusk.

"It's Celestia! She wants me to come to Canterlot as soon as possible to take a… a…" She gulped. "A _test_!"

Spike frowned. "A test?"

"But not just any test!" She waved the letter in their faces. "According to this, it's a very important test, a very important development in my magical education!"

"Luna's sent me something similar," remarked Dusk. "Apparently, she has some kind of special task for me and she needs me in Canterlot as soon as I can get there."

He didn't think it was possible for Twilight to look even more panicked. Somehow, she managed it in the wake of this news.

"You too?! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" She teleported randomly around the library before appearing directly in front of him, shoving her muzzle in his face. "Well, don't just stand there! We need to prepare! Spike, get a bag!"

The dragon hurried to comply, hurrying off and coming back one. Dusk could see where this was going. He was about to answer when the door to the library opened and their friends arrived, a grinning stallion at the head of the pack with green fur and a messy silver mane.

It had been quite an eventful month for all of them, but especially for Ray Strike.

When they'd all gotten back to Ponyville, they'd been greeted by a great reception from all of the townsfolk in celebration of their efforts in stopping the Changeling invasion. Of course, there had been others from Ponyville who had fought just as hard as they had, but for some reason they were all receiving special recognition for their actions.

Ray had been left out of this, which had been confusing until they all remembered that none of the other ponies knew about what exactly Ray had done. This was probably for the better; they'd later discovered that the effects of Ray's apparent battle with Chrysalis had been felt in Ponyville as well, and to a much greater extent than in Canterlot and Cloudsdale. Seeing more examples of the destruction his rage had brought certainly hadn't done anything to help Ray's attitude at the time, but like always, he managed to quickly shrug it off and continue smiling with the rest of them. None of the others knew about his secret. And they'd be keeping it that way.

Life for them all had pretty much settled back to normal after that. It was surprising in a way, how quickly everypony went back into the routine of things. Perhaps it was a testament to how willing they all were to move on and forget about what had happened, or perhaps to how used they were getting to conflict. Dusk didn't really like the implications of the latter...

They couldn't forget though. They had to remember in order to try and prevent such tragedies from occurring again. It was their duty, as normal ponies, residents of Equestria, and as the Elements of Harmony. Besides, there was one particularly big reminder that they saw every day.

Ray. The revelation of what he was, what was inside of him, had been... shocking, to say the least. A monster, the incarnation of Wrath, sealed away inside of his body, in the form of a burning, blood-red beast of pure energy. One that had apparently been responsible for a great deal of destruction and death in the darkest days of Equestria's history and who had almost been unleashed once more during a battle with Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings.

Not exactly the best way for the happy stallion for this aspect to be revealed. While Wrath had been loose, he had killed Chrysalis and very nearly all of them, before Celestia managed to bring him back under control. Even then, it was hard for all of them. Knowing that such a monster was now in their midst certainly wasn't easy. But they'd all made a vow, to some degree. Ray was their friend, and they wouldn't be abandoning him, no matter what kinds of demons he may be holding inside of his head.

So, just as they'd all settled back into their usual routine, Ray had done the same, trying to get back into the swing of things. Even now, the stallion expressed his usual, easy attitude. His relationship with the others had changed, of course, but not necessarily for the worse.

"Hey Dusklight!" Ray greeted enthusiastically. "How's my-"

"Hold on. _Dusklight_? The hay is that?" Applejack asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

She was an example of the change. He still had his job at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack, who had let him keep it in spite of all that had happened with him. She herself had since recovered from the burns she'd suffered during the battle, quite quickly in fact, and was back to working alongside him and her family.

According to her, he now and again threw himself at his work with more vigour than usual, but that was to be expected. Sometimes you just had to vent out your frustrations, and Applejack was understanding of it. After all, she was more worried for Ray than anything else, knowing what she knew about him. Not about Wrath, but about his past; knowing that he'd gone through his entire life without friends or family. For somepony like her, who was so tightly knit with her family, immediate and extended, her feelings were understandable. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, having to grow up without any loved ones. For that, she felt a special obligation towards Ray to help him cope however she could.

Except in support of this new phrase, it seemed and it looked like she wasn't alone.

"Yeah. I know it's you, Ray, but sounds like a pretty weird thing to say, even for you," put in Rainbow Dash.

She was a bit of a concern at first. Like AJ, she had fully recovered from her injuries not long after arriving back home. But that wasn't the issue. Before all of this had happened, she'd gotten along with him arguably the best out of all of them, save maybe for Dusk. But after they'd gotten back to Ponyville, she'd initially distanced herself from him. The others understood, even if they wished that she would be more considerate of Ray's feelings in the wake of all this. Fortunately, after about a week of this, for some reason or another they suddenly stated talking again. Maybe something had happened between them, or maybe Rainbow had just needed some time.

Either way, they were now back to being friends like nothing had ever happened. Well, not quite. Rainbow sometimes surprised them by openly mentioning Wrath and that battle with him at odd times, despite it being a rather sensitive topic for the rest of them. Ray didn't seem to mind though. In fact, sometimes he actually seemed glad to be able to talk about it, however odd the conversations sounded at times. Maybe it really was better to just let something like that out in the open rather than beating around the bush all the time. In any case, he and Rainbow could now often be found hanging out together for something or other, sometimes accompanied by another member of the group.

"Silly Dashie!" piped up Pinkie. "It's a thing for couples! You put both of their names together and say them together, because they're together! It's the cutest thing ever!"

Rainbow still scoffed. "Of course you'd get behind something like that, Pinkie."

"Yes indeedely!" she affirmed brightly.

Dusk smiled a little. Her relationship with Ray seemed to have changed the least out of all of them. She was still her bubbly, hyperactive self, and that didn't change one bit in the wake of recent events. With Ray, she was still happy, bouncy, and random, just as always. He still went over to Sugarcube Corner every now and again to help out, though now he said it was to help pay off the cannon that he... Wrath had destroyed. Pinkie of course told him not to worry about it, but he seemed insistent on making it up to her. Even if she supposedly had a large reserve of extra party cannons hidden somewhere in Ponyville...or possibly elsewhere.

When Dusk thought about it, maybe that was how she always managed to pull it out of nowhere whenever she needed it...but it was still best not to think about that. Pinkie was Pinkie, after all. Either way, she nonetheless appreciated his help around the bakery, even reporting that he'd managed to stop lighting the oven on fire. And in return, she continued to provide him with laughs and smiles, again as though nothing had happened with him.

"You're just snippy because you didn't think of it first," remarked Ray. "Anyway, how's favourite couple doing today?"

Spike looked indignant. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, Sparity comes close second," assured Ray.

"Much appreciated," said Rarity with a warm smile at Ray and a wink at Spike, whose face immediately lit up.

Rarity had also developed a change in behaviour around Ray, though much like Applejack, it was of the more positive kind. She was more sensitive around him than she normally would have been, as well as kinder and more open-minded, though she'd still displayed brief hints of fear in his presence, such as whenever he popped in out of nowhere around them or displayed even hints of annoyance at something or someone. Ray had noticed this, and at some point had sat down with her and talked about the issue. He didn't want her to behave any different around him than how she used to, nor did he want her to be scared of him at all. Since then, she'd loosened up considerably around Ray, though it still showed on her face sometimes. Hopefully she'd overcome it with time.

In any case, regardless of all this, those two had undoubtedly become closer as friends. Dusk wasn't sure what had happened between those two before the fight in Canterlot, but it had definitely been beneficial for their relationship. Of course, they still called each other "snob" and "ruffian" with regular frequency, but there was no hostility in it. They both had their own way of expressing their friendship for each other.

"Ooh, ooh, what about Flutterstrike?" asked Pinkie eagerly.

Both Fluttershy and Ray blushed furiously. The former hid behind a lock of her mane while the latter began to stammer and stutter. Was it his imagination, or could Dusk see faint smiles on their faces?

Fluttershy, too, had begun acting differently around Ray... though not in the way any of them were expecting. In Canterlot, after they'd all learned of Wrath, Fluttershy had more-or-less holed herself up, not really interacting with any of them. Dusk knew why, as he'd spoken with her about the issue himself. She'd been scared. Not only that, but she'd felt a little betrayed as well. Despite this, Dusk had encouraged her to go and speak to Ray rather than hiding from him. And now, after the wedding... when they'd gotten back to Ponyville, they'd expected her to still be hesitant and upset about the subject. But instead, she went right back to smiling and spending time with her friends, even Ray... especially Ray.

He and Fluttershy were spending more time together now, and she'd never show any signs of fear around him. It was stunning, really. Where she was normally the most shy and timid of them, here she was now, being braver than any of them, even in the face of possibly the greatest monster any of them had ever encountered. She was showing a new kind of strength, all her own... and it honestly made Dusk proud. He knew it wasn't his pep-talk that had brought out this change in behavior. When she'd gone to speak to Ray, something must have happened between them, he reasoned. Something that had put her fears to rest, while simultaneously making the bond between them stronger than before. Ray, needless to say, was happy about this turn of events, and had taken to spending time with Fluttershy without fear of anything going wrong.

It was easy to see that something was going on between them... and to be honest, Dusk was okay with it. He may have felt negatively about it at first, but that had been due to feeling protective of his little sister, much like how Shining had been protective of Twilight. He was past it now. Now, he was willing to see how their relationship would continue to grow.

Fortunately, they were spared having to answer by a frantic Twilight, who was now hurrying around the library in a panic.

"We don't have time for this! Where are all my quills?"

She ran to her desk and shot the quills with such force using her magic, that they pierced holes in the bag that Spike caught them in. Dusk tried to get her attention, but she pushed past him to a shelf and started to levitate down a series of books, her eyes rapidly scanning their covers.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She growled in frustration. "I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?!"

"Um… where we just shelved it?" reminded Dusk.

"Of course!" She levitated it down with Spike preparing to catch it, only to be crushed by the sheer weight of the book.

"And we just reshelved it…" murmured Dusk, lifting the heavy book off of his fellow assistant.

"Um, did we miss something?" asked Rainbow.

"Ah think ah gotta pretty good idea," murmured Applejack.

"Flash cards! I should make some flash cards!" Twilight decided, taking out whole stacks of them. "Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. _Ever_." She thought for a moment. "That isn't going to be enough cards. Dusk, help him out with that."

Spike finally managed to say what Dusk had been meaning to say. "Twilight, calm down. It's just a test."

"Just a test? Just a test!?" And now, he was glad he didn't. "Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?!"

"Uh..." Spike reached across and placed on his armour, composed of a helmet and a belt of pillows. "Yes."

Twilight's horn started to glow and her eye began to twitch.

"Ah'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin'," remarked Applejack.

"Twilight!" Dusk darted forward and placed his hooves on her shoulders. "You need to calm down."

"But how-?!"

"Listen to me, Twilight, I know this is stressful, it's understandable, but you need to calm down," he repeated firmly. "You remember what happens when you let your emotions get out of control?"

"So… so does my magic," she said, her voice lowering a few octaves now and her horn's glow receding.

"So does your magic," confirmed Dusk. "Let's just gather what we need, calmly and rationally, without losing our heads. That's not going to be any help to anypony."

"Yes… yes, you're right." Her twitching was practically gone, as was the glow from her horn.

"It's said he's the only one who can do that and survive," Pinkie whispered to the others. "What a brave soul!"

"That's it," Dusk continued soothingly. "Deep breaths, soothing thoughts…"

"Soothing voice helps too," she murmured. "Okay, okay… calm now…" She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Dusk. I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for," he said brightly. "It's going to be fine, you'll see. We're going to be fine."

"Exactly!" piped up Ray. "I mean, it's not like it's a test that could change the very nature of your magical education and be unlike any you've ever taken before, right? Right?"

Twilight's eye began to twitch again. Her horn flared with energy. Dusk only had time to glare at a very bemused Ray.

"Good work, Ray," he deadpanned just as the library exploded.

* * *

Fortunately, the magic of the tree the library was built into was enough withstand the sudden burst of magic and the only damage was that all the books needed to be sorted back onto their shelves. Dusk had just sorted away the last one when Twilight grabbed his hoof and dragged him to the train station, hopping on the first train to Canterlot. Well, teleporting on it just as it was leaving the station was perhaps more accurate.

He had to take a few minutes to both catch his breath and recover from the sensation of magical molecular rearrangement. As much as he loved Twilight, her tendency to worry about this sort of thing was something that even he could be pushed to his limits to put up with and to keep under control.

That being said, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous too. Though they were friends, Luna was also his teacher and she had shown that she wanted him to succeed in his studies, just as Celestia did with Twilight. It was rather unnerving that they had both been summoned for this similar reasons involving a task or test. What form would it take? Would he be up to the challenge? What would happen if he failed?

Not only that, it would be the first time he would be in the royal city since… last month.

He urged himself to put those thoughts out of his mind. The last thing they needed was both of them panicking. He pushed his worry deep down and tried to smile reassuringly at his marefriend. When she cocked her head curiously, he looked at his reflection in the window and realised how much he was shaking and nervous his smile looked.

"Heh… guess we're both a little nervous then," she remarked.

"Indeed," he murmured. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. Like you said, it's only understandable to be nervous, right?" she asked, with a nervous giggle.

"I suppose." He tried to smile. "B-but, between us, I'm supposed to be the calm, r-reasonable one."

"Oh really? And who was it that got upset because he dropped a stack of books on his first day on the job?" she countered, smiling now.

"That was only once!"

"Apart from when you did it again from listening to a conversation that you weren't even part of and got the wrong idea from," she went on.

"As opposed to knocking me out?"

"That was months ago!"

"And blowing up the library?"

She faltered. "Okay, you have a point. Let's just agree that we can both let our emotions run away with our heads at times."

"But you more so than me, I think."

"I don't know." She teleported in front of him and planted a kiss on his lips, leaving him staring in shock. "I'd say it's fairly even."

While the rest of the journey passed a lot more easily after that, it was evident their nerves returned by the time they pulled into Canterlot station. The royal city appeared as it always did, majestic and beautiful. The only differences were signs of new building materials worked in with the old and an increase in the number of guards patrolling the streets. The only evidence of what had happened here last month.

It was strange to see everything to relative normality after seeing both the streets and the sky swarming with changelings. To see ponies calmly going on their way, rather than sprinting through the streets to the sounds of battle, of clashing hooves and steel… of screaming. Like the kind that diamond dog did when he fell off the cliff, Dreadwing fighting for Luna, Cliffjumper being swarmed by all of those changelings…

And the beast, its roars echoing in the mists of his memory, those rage-filled pits staring into his very essence.

He flinched and actually cried out from the hoof he felt on his shoulder. Twilight quickly retracted it, but her sympathetic expression.

"It's okay, my Dusk," she soothed. "It's all over now. It's done."

He only now realised he was drawing in short, sharp breaths and that he was shaking. And it was nothing to do with Luna's task.

"Yes… yes it is," he muttered, trying to ignore the strange looks from passers-by. "Thank you, Miss Sparkle. I needed that…"

"It's what I'm here for," she replied.

"It's just… I…"

"I know," she said, gently leading him on. "It's hard to forget when it's so easy to remember."

He managed to take comfort in her presence and leaned into her side. What would he do without her?

All too soon, they had reached the palace, making their way to the throne room. The guards stood at attention and let them pass. Together, they walked through the hallways and arrived to see the royal sisters gazing at the window erected in remembrance of the Invasion of Canterlot. They appeared to be deep in discussion and didn't notice the arrival of their students.

It was Twilight who cleared her throat and got their attention. She smiled that nervous smile of hers at them, while Dusk tipped his hat and inclined his head.

"Trust me, little sister," Celestia said to Luna, who began to walk towards them.

Dusk looked to Twilight, who dropped a bead of sweat while straining her smile and started forward to meet her teacher. Dusk waited patiently until Luna had arrived and shut the doors behind them.

"It's good to see you, Luna," he said honestly. "How have you been?"

"Fine," she said curtly. "Come, there is much we need to discuss."

Dusk winced a little at her tone. "Of course. Is there something wrong?"

"No, now enough questions!" she snapped. "Time is of the essence."

He decided to play it safe and not say anything else, taken aback by her mood.

As emotional as she could be, Luna had always demonstrated that she managed to keep the same countenance as Celestia did. What exactly had happened that had apparently was causing her so much distress?

Luna turned to look at him. She seemed to be using all of her effort just to maintain a composed expression. Even then, it was evidently strained.

"We have received news that is of significant importance," she told him, her voice shaking a little. "The Crystal Empire has… has returned."

"Crystal Empire?" Dusk thought for a few moments and frowned. "I'm sorry, Luna, I can't say I've ever heard of a Crystal Empire."

"You would not. Very few remember its existence, even the knowledge my sister and I have now of the Empire is limited. In some areas," she added with a murmur. "Listen carefully and I shall explain."

Dusk complied and remained silent while Luna told her story. Long ago, there existed a kingdom in the Northern Region of Equestria, a kingdom made entirely of crystal. Even the ponies that inhabited it had coats and manes of shimmering crystal because of a powerful magic that flowed through its very essence. She and Celestia had some dealings and a treaty with the Empire, but they existed without conflict and generally left each other alone.

Until the day their king, Sombra, became consumed by darkness and turned the once peaceful Empire into Tartarus on Equestria, enslaving his subjects and forcing them to mine magical crystals so that he might further increase his power and set his sights on the rest of Equestria. He was defeated by the sisters, turned to shadow and banished into the very ice his kingdom was built upon. But not before he managed to place a curse on the Empire, causing it to vanish along with him.

Dusk felt something stir in his memory. When they encountered the Doctor and the living statues, he had been in the old castle in the Everfree Forest, in that magical vault. There had been crystals in there, that he had looked into and seen a city inhabited by ponies that all looked like they were made of crystal. He had wondered if they were some sort of forgotten civilisation. It looked like he was right.

Then, there was Luna. Throughout the whole explanation, she struggled to keep her voice from shaking. Whenever she mentioned Sombra, she seemed to almost choke on his name, like speaking it hurt her physically. Dusk would try to ask, but she would glare sharply at him and press on as quickly as she could.

Knowing it was best not to anger her, Dusk didn't press the issue and kept the conversation on safe ground when Luna was finished.

"Is this why Twilight was summoned too?" he asked. "Celestia has some kind of test for her."

"This is true," she answered. "My sister intends to task Twilight Sparkle with finding a way to protect the Empire, so that Equestria might benefit from its magic."

"That's quite a test," he murmured. Protecting an entire empire… he could only imagine the enormity of such a task. "But why exactly has the Empire returned now? And what's the task you want me to do?"

"Those questions have a similar answer. You are to accompany Twilight and the rest of your friends to the North, where you will join with Princess Cadence and Shining Armour. We sent them ahead to assess the situation."

"I see… and you want me to help find a way to protect the Empire?" he asked.

"No. Your task is a different one," she replied tersely. "In light of the recent attack on Canterlot, the fact that the Empire should return now is something that does not sit well with me. Therefore, Dusk, you are to ascertain why it is the Empire has returned now, of all times. You have proven yourself at investigative affairs before, I expect you shall do so again."

Dusk nodded slowly. "I understand, but how should I do that? Where should I start looking? And why are you so-?"

"You are intelligent enough," she cut off. "I trust you shall find a way to begin somewhere without needing to be spoon-fed the answer."

"Yes, but I still-"

"Enough questions!" she declared. "I have explained to you your task, now go! In the name of your princess, go forth!"

"But Luna-"

"YOU QUESTION?!" she boomed in the Royal Voice.

Dusk gulped and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears, sinking into a low bow. "I… I won't let you down, Luna."

"See that you do not." She turned her back on him, gazing resolutely at the wall. "Now, go."

Dusk didn't need to be told twice. With another respectful bow and a lingering look at his teacher, he left her. Just as he closed the door, he thought he could hear her sobbing faintly in the darkness of her quarters…


	3. Crystal Clear?

**Crystal Clear?**

Signs of a colder climate were becoming more and more evident the further the train travelled. The rich forests became few and far between, fields of grass were replaced by frozen tundra. The warmth of Celestia's sun was smothered by gathering clouds, flakes of snow beginning to drift to the ground and becoming fiercer the further they travelled. Dusk would have been reminded of Hearth's Warming, if everything else wasn't frozen over.

There was a mix of excitement and tension as they neared their destination. None of them had ever ventured to the North of Equestria and certainly not for the discovery of a long lost empire made of crystal. Most of them, especially Rarity, were very much intrigued about the prospect of such a place, along with the added prospect of another adventure. That was more in Rainbow's and Pinkie's area.

While he shared these feelings in a way, Dusk was mainly concerned with two things: that he hadn't brought his scarf in preparation and for Twilight. As he predicted, the enormity of the task that Celestia had given her was really weighing on her. She had been expecting a test, but nothing like this.

She sat across from him, gazing forlornly out of the window.

"I just can't believe this, Dusk," she murmured. "Reciting facts, taking quizzes are one thing, but protecting a whole empire? I wasn't prepared for this."

"Yes, Spike told me I missed out on that," he noted. "Apparently, he has a wonderful singing voice."

"Well, the magic was there, I had to let it out somehow," she replied. "Like I said, I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"I wasn't either," he admitted. "I suppose we were both caught off-guard."

"Yes, but your task is basically like doing a research paper!" she distressed. "I'd give anything to have that to do instead."

"A research paper into a long forgotten empire we knew nothing about?"

"That's what makes it all the more fascinating to research! Besides, we did have some hint of it. Remember back in the castle vault?"

"That's not something one easily forgets," he said. "It would be nice if we could go in there again to see if we could find anything, but we'd be getting a lot more than information if we did."

"I know." She shuddered. "Even if we wanted to, we don't have the key anyway. The Doctor took it."

He nodded and placed his hoof on hers. "Don't worry, Twilight. If Princess Celestia has faith that you can do this, then you can be rest assured that I do."

"I know you do," she said with a sigh, "but I can't stop thinking about what might happen if I fail. Not only will my studies be in doubt, but we'll lose a powerful source of magic that's been lost for a thousand years. What if we need it for when some other powerful rises up? Then we wouldn't have it, we wouldn't be able to stop them and Equestria might be doomed! Or what if-?!"

"Twilight, calm down." His gentle, but firm tone was enough to stop her. "You can do this. Celestia wouldn't have sent you if she didn't think otherwise. And I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't have utter confidence in you."

Her body relaxed a little and she took a few deep breaths. "You're right. Thanks, Dusk. I needed that."

"I know." He smiled teasingly. "See? I _am_ the calm and reasonable one."

She rolled her eyes, but smirked too. "Yes, you've proved your point, don't start that again. Otherwise I might have to prove mine again." She puckered her lips and winked.

"You know, I don't really see any problems with that," he chuckled, returning the wink.

"Didn't think so," she replied, briefly brushing her lips against his. "But when you start freaking out when you need help with your research, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me then."

"We both know that's your department." Twilight smiled a little easier now. "At least we're not alone."

Dusk looked around at their friends. "At least there's that."

His eyes focused on the sight a few booths away from them. Ray was sitting with Rainbow Dash and talking about her with something, sometimes eliciting the occasional laugh or excited response from her.

Spike, Twilight, and he had their own changes regarding Ray. The little dragon had recovered from his injury as well, though there were still faint scar-like outlines where the Beast's claws had raked across his scales. Still, they were so faint that they were impossible to notice unless you knew they were there. With Ray's help, Spike had taken to looking at the upside of his new feature, saying that the scars made him look tougher and gave him that air of a dark past that girls were attracted to.

Unfortunately, he hadn't had the common sense at the time to avoid saying this last part in front of all of the girls, particularly Rarity, and he was left alone to deal with the backlash as Ray had conveniently teleported out of there once these words left the drake's mouth. He still got a little shaky whenever Wrath was brought up, but he at least understood and acknowledged that Ray wasn't at fault for what happened.

Twilight had been behaving differently around him as well, but hers' was less due to fear or sympathy and more out of academic interest. She was intrigued by the knowledge of Wrath and everything that applied to him. She'd noticed those occasional areas during her studies where there were allusions to some sort of fearsome monster long in the past, as well as things that pointed to some kind of horrible event in history that was never elaborated upon. She was curious about both, but she'd never once put those two things together, much less imagined that it was still among them and living in the head of one of their friends. Of course, her interest wasn't simply out of curiosity. She realized that Wrath couldn't be allowed to accidentally break out again, and being herself, didn't want to take any risks on that front.

So she'd arranged to have Ray stop by the library once a day so that she could check to make sure that the spell Celestia had placed upon Ray's necklace was still holding. During that time, she'd also ask if there were any problems concerning Wrath, to which the answer was usually no, among other general questions. She often ended up asking Ray for details on Wrath himself, such as how old he really was and what the creature's mind was like, though Ray almost never had any solid answers to these questions. Dusk was fine with her displaying interest, but sometimes it got to the point where she'd start being, in her own terms, a little insensitive about it. When that happened, Dusk was happy to catch her and help rectify the mistake.

Dusk had to admit, he was a fairly interested about the topic himself. Though he'd been fighting for his life at the time, as well as for the lives of those around him, looking back on that fight with Ray in his transformed state raised a lot of questions. The sheer quantity of magical energy that was being given off by the Beast was at a level that he didn't even think was possible.

And Celestia said that what they'd fought hadn't even been the complete form of the Beast, but rather a halfway-point in the transformation. Did that mean that the actual form of Wrath was even more powerful than what they'd fought? The thought alone chilled him. His mind would occasionally wander to the Gates of Tartarus, and the knowledge of where those graves had come from. To think that one lone creature could be powerful enough to cause so much death and destruction...

It scared him, quite honestly. But something else overshadowed that fear. Before all of this, he and Ray had been friends. Best friends, even. But now that he knew all of this about Ray...it had grown beyond that. He now felt a sort of kinship with Ray. After all, is wasn't every day that you met another pony in the same situation as you, with an angry, powerful monster in your head just waiting for the chance to come out. Doom was no longer present in Dusk's head, of course, but that didn't change the fact that he knew how it felt. The girls knew about it and were sympathetic about it, but Ray truly knew what it was like.

For that reason, Dusk knew that he couldn't abandon him. They both knew the same pain. They shared a bond. And it was a bond that Dusk resolved to never let go of. He'd help Ray, however he could. It was the least he could do after Ray helped him.

"You want to go talk to him?" Twilight hadn't missed his wandering attention. "Go on, I don't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Of course," she assured. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It looks like an interesting conversation they're having anyway."

"With Ray, it usually is." He kissed her cheek and left to join Rainbow and Ray in their booth.

Ray himself seemed to be doing well. According to him, there were no issues concerning Wrath as of late. The beast still liked to simmer away in his mind and speak up every now and again, just to express some negative view of his or to criticize Ray or his friends, but Ray said that it was getting easier to block out. The spell placed upon his necklace wasn't just preventing Wrath's power from influencing Ray, it was reducing the overall effect Wrath was having on his mind. He'd even stopped having headaches, according to him, and the others could see that he was having an easier time of it.

There was still that sadness present on occasion, but at the same time, he generally just looked...happier. He no longer had to hide it, at least not from his friends. That alone seemed to make him happier than any of them had ever seen him.

"Something's tickled you two," he noted on arrival.

Ray chuckled. "Hope it's not Pinkie Pie, like last time." He frowned. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for doing something like that…"

"Anyway," continued Rainbow, "Ray's just showing me some writing work he promised me a while back."

"Yeah, just so you guys don't start thinking that I'm just sitting around and waiting for something to happen," he put in.

"It's awesome," she went on. "He really knows his stuff! Hey, you wanna have a look at it?"

"I confess this does sound intriguing," said Dusk. "That is, if Ray doesn't mind, of course."

Ray shrugged. "Fine by me, as long as you don't go around sharing valuable information," he said, with a grin.

Dusk returned the smile and reached over for the notes that Rainbow was gesturing at. He levitated them before him and began to read.

_The Creature was huge and had a scaly hide, covered in a foul-smelling black ooze. It walked on only two legs, both as thick as a stallion and twice as strong. Rather than front legs, this upright-walking monster had a pair of massive claws that looked as though they could shred anything they touched. It's head was like a equine's, but somehow warped as its deformed face smiled and revealed row upon row of sharp, pointed teeth and an unholy stench that this monster dared to call breath._

_As the four of them stood before the creature, they could feel their blood run cold. Even Farven, with all of his earlier bragging regarding it, could barely find the courage to face The Creature. The icy grip of fear gripped the hearts of these heroes like a vice and refused to let go. There was an ugliness about this... this THING that was beyond the description of mere words. It was as though nature itself had rejected the evil of this creature, as if something so corrupt could not exist, and yet they stood in its presence. The presence of pure evil._

_This was the Creature responsible for destroying so many homes and lives, including some of there own. Families, towns, even cities; there was no limit to where The Creature had brought it's destruction in the past, and all of them had felt the pain caused by it's destruction at least once. Yvel had lost her family and ranch, forcing her into the life of a wanderer. Farven's entire village had been destroyed, making him the last surviving member of the Luminor Clan. Korrana, beneath her happy, bubbly exterior, remembered being there when The Creature laid waste to an entire city district while searching for something, and eliminating quite a few city guards in the process, including her parents, leaving nothing for her but to become a petty thief in the city alleyways. And Zero...he'd been hunted by The Creature for years, not even knowing himself what for, and bringing innocents into harm's way simply by being near them, until he eventually found peace across the border. Was it Fate that the four of them would be the ones to encounter The Creature again, here of all places? Regardless, he was glad that it was just the four of them and that the rest of the group was back at camp. He wanted to be strong, to be confident, but...all he could manage was a strained gasp when The Creature's eyes met his, and glinted red in...excitement?_

_Suddenly, The Creature was upon them, lashing out with its claws and spilling its vile poison everywhere. Yvel stood her ground, rising up to clobber the beast with her powerful front hooves, but instead being snatched up and thrown aside like a foal's plaything. Farven took the the air briefly and flew in fast circles around The Creature's head, leaving a red-orange afterimage from his speed, but the Creature simply caught him right in mid air as though he were only a bothersome fly, and flung him away toward the remaining two. Korrana rolled to the side as Farven careened past and quickly drew her bow while simultaneously letting off a volley of projectiles, only for the arrows she fired to sink harmlessly into the inky, dark muck that surrounded the beast. The last of them, Zero, galloped forward at the same time and drew his sword, Clarent, before plunging it into the ribs of their foe, but his blade became stuck just like his friend's arrow and he could feel it, and himself, being pulled into the ooze. He could not help but widen his eyes in shock when he saw that Eben the magical flames Clarent produced were being extinguished within The Creature as the monster in question gave him it's horrible, serrated grin and smacked him hard enough to send him flying into the cave wall, where it cracked and he fell to the ground in a heap._

_Just as The Creature had charged, all hope seemed lost. These heroes could only watch as all of their attempts to fight back the monster sank harmlessly into the muck, and all their journey seemed to be for naught. The light that had shone upon their quest could not be seen. This was how it would end. No redemption. No heroic acts of valor. No song-worthy tales of exploits and friendship. They wouldn't even reach the Citadel. They would perish here, in this lonely cave, at the hands of this abomination. Alone, forgotten to all but their friends, who would have to forget them or else come down here and suffer the same fate. They had no more future. They had no hope..._

_Then, as he painfully rose again from another sideswipe courtesy of The Creature, Zero heard a light clink as something hit the ground right below him. Looking down, he saw the amulet around his neck lying in the dirt, with the gem facing up at him and glittering, in spite of the fact that there was no light, as though it had it's own light shining from within..._

_Then he remembered._

'When in the dark, and all seems lost to despair, you will know when to use this. Keep it with you until then, please.'

Gods above, please don't let this be a mistake...

_He didn't quite understand himself how he knew what to do from this point, he simply did. Taking up the necklace given to him by Queen Solaria in his hooves, he fiddled with the mechanism for a few moments and removed the large gem from the center of the amulet, all the while his friends continued struggling fruitlessly against The Creature. Then he raised it above his head, and with a shout, smashed it down against a stone beneath him. As the pendant cracked, a brilliant light pierced the air around them and the black goo around their foe evaporated. A great wind blew through the caves and it seemed as though either a great fire or the sun itself had suddenly been brought into this dark, underground place of wickedness._

_Farven stopped mid-flight and looked around with confusion. "What the heck..?"_

_Yvel and Korrana seemed to be similarly caught off-guard by the sudden change, until they were all cut off by the horrible gurgling shriek of The Creature as it stumbled and fell, it's oozing surface beginning the harden and crack while also starting to flake off in burnt flakes. Zero's eyes widened in realization. In history, The Creature had only ever been recorded to appear at night. As it was just a monster who likely preferred the dark, he'd never really thought too much about it before. But no...it wasn't that The Creature preferred the dark. It was weak to light. Sunlight, to be specific._

_All at once, The Creature shrank back in terror. All at once, Zero, Yvel, Farven and Korrana were filled with new strength. All at once, hope returned..._

Dusk stopped and blinked several times. He realised he hadn't done so once while reading. He looked up at Ray, who was looking expectantly at him along with Rainbow, waiting for his reaction.

"That was…"

"Yes?" Ray prompted. There was a hint of nerves in his voice.

Dusk slowly smiled and handed the notes back. "It was, for lack of a better word… great. Well-written and enticing, even from the short bit I read there. Definitely impressive."

"Ha!" Rainbow laughed triumphantly and punched Ray's foreleg. "Told you so!"

Ray winced, but let out a sigh of relief. "Whew… thanks, Dusk. I gotta admit, I was a little nervous as to what you would think."

"No need for that now," assured Dusk. "Your writing is superb and there really is nothing you should be worried about."

"Thanks," he said sincerely. "But I need to say, it's not really the writing itself I'm concerned about, more so by the character development."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, there's two main issues," he went on. "First, I'm worried the main villain figure for the story is too generic. Everypony knows about the villain who wants to conquer the world, or destroy everything, or become all-powerful or something like that, but I want my villain to actually have a purpose to his actions."

"What purpose could they have?" asked Rainbow. "They want the world, they try to take it. That's a purpose."

"Yeah, but that's too simple," he dismissed. "I like to think that villainous figures don't view themselves as evil and I want that to reflect in the villain of this story, but I'm not sure how to go about giving the villain a truly meaningful goal."

"I see," nodded Dusk. "And the second concern?"

"Second is there are two protagonist characters I want to build up the relationship between, but I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. Every time I try to make a meaningful moment between them, I feel like I'm doing something wrong in some way or another, and whenever I try to fix it I end up just making it worse. Then I always end up just scrapping the idea altogether, and it's back to square one."

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow put in. "You're not giving yourself enough credit, it's awesome regardless."

Ray smirked. "You would think that. After all, your favourite books are the Daring Do series."

"Hey! What's wrong with Daring Do?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," he replied. "The books are good, it's just the plots are linear, the villains are bland and there's little-to-no character development in any of the books. Their appeal is almost solely based on action and suspense."

She made a dismissive noise. "Whatever, that's all a book really needs to be great."

"In all fariness," Dusk interjected, "while I can see where Ray is coming from, I do agree with Rainbow. Your writing seems fantastic as it is."

"See? Even the egghead agrees with me," whispered Rainbow.

"Doesn't he read Daring Do too though?" he returned."

"Yes, he does and he's sitting right here," reminded Dusk. "And I mean it. Then again, I haven't' read the whole thing, so I wouldn't know entirely. But if you ever need any help with what you're doing, I'd be happy to provide it."

"Hey, back off!" Rainbow placed a hoof on the table between them and leaned forward. "I offered first!"

Dusk would have been intimidated if she hadn't been smiling when she made this declaration.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ray laughed. "Thanks for the offer, Dusk."

"Anytime," Dusk said with complete honesty.

A few minutes later, the train began to slow down. Ray put away his notebook, tucking it away somewhere in his fur and got up with Rainbow and Dusk, following them out of the booth.

A sharp cold and strong winds greeted them when they stepped off the train. Dusk shivered and once again regretted not picking up his scarf before coming here.

"Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves," Rarity remarked, stepping out into the snow.

Spike followed her, carrying some very heavy bags. "I didn't say a word."

There was a loud thud, indicating that he'd dropped them. While he tried to recapture the escaping scarves, Dusk cast his eyes around through the blizzard for any sign of somepony meeting them here. Fortunately, he didn't have to look for long.

"Twilight!"

"Shining Armour?"

A stallion with white fur, a blue mane and black winter wear covering his face struggled towards them. He levitated them off and smiled as Twilight hurried forward and hugged her brother.

"Twily! You made it!" He pulled out of the hug, looking urgent. "We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark."

Fluttershy gulped. "What kind of things?"

"Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned," he answered.

Dusk felt a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Suppressing his fear and keeping his hat from flying off his head, he followed Shining through the snowy gales, making sure Twilight was close by.

"Something keeps trying to get in!" Shining yelled over the wailing wind. "We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place!"

"But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire!" replied Twilight. "If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected!"

Before the captain could answer, a low, echoing howl met their ears. Were it not blowing all around them, Dusk would have dismissed it as just being the wind. But that was most certainly not the wind.

"Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now!" he commanded.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a pillar of shadow rose up behind them, the howling now right in their ears. Two glaring eyes opened at the very top, glowing green and vibrant with dark magic. In addition to the howling, a guttural growling mingled with it.

Dusk's affinity of the shadows meant he could feel it. Such hatred, such cruelty… yet there seemed to be something else, buried underneath it all…

Spike was closest to it, his legs shaking as he stared up at it in pure terror. Shining grabbed him with his magic, forcing him to leave Rarity's luggage behind and prompting the others to finally start running. The mass of shadow gathered and gave chase, steadily gaining ground. Dusk didn't look back, he just kept galloping.

"Go, go!" Twilight shouted, bucking Spike onto her back.

Through the storm, Dusk could see something up ahead. It looked like a glowing blue dome, guiding them towards it through the cold and the snow.

"Almost there!" Shining encouraged.

Dusk quickened his pace, vaguely acknowledging what sounded like a magical blast being cast. He pressed himself to keep going, the shimmering surface in sight. He could practically reach out and touch it at this point.

He felt a familiar tingle shoot through his body when they reached it and went through it. The snow was replaced with soft grass and the cold was gone, a comforting warmth taking its place. He gulped down air and took comfort that they were safe.

For now.

"Everypony okay?" asked Twilight, gasping for breath.

The others all panted in general agreement while trying to get their breath back. There was another shimmer and Shining landed next to them, looking like he'd been through an ordeal.

Twilight hurried to him. "Oh, no! Shining Armour, your horn!"

Several growths of black crystal had formed at the end. When he tried to use magic, his own aura was suppressed by a crackle of dark lightning. Seeming to decide silently that there wasn't much they could do about it, they turned around to behold…

"Sparkleriffic!"

Pinkie described what stood before them perfectly. To see it in crystal reflections and hear about it from Luna was one thing, but to actually stand here and see the Crystal Empire… Dusk was hard pressed to remember any other time he saw such a majestic, breath-taking sight. And that was only from a distance.

When they were actually within it, walking down the streets, it was clear the name Crystal Empire hadn't been taken in vain. Everything, everywhere shimmered and sparkled with the distinctive, wondrous sight of pure, uncut, magical crystal. The streets, the lampposts, the houses, everything was made of from it.

And at the very centre, dwarfing the surrounding houses with its glory, what could only be the Crystal Palace. A spire reaching to the sky, shining brightly from the magic that radiated from it. To know that this place had been lost, forgotten for over a thousand years, only to return now… it seemed almost criminal to think of the Empire any less than spectacular.

"It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" But that works too, Dusk thought while Rarity mumbled incoherently. "There are no words!"

"Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight an' Dusk, not admire the scenery," reminded Applejack.

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is," shrugged Rainbow. "Just looks like another old castle to me."

Rarity seemed flabbergasted at Rainbow's dismissal. "Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni-" She stopped when Rainbow and Applejack started laughing. "Very funny."

Shining led them through the hallways, polished so perfectly they could see their reflections in their surface. Dusk felt like he needed to be paying bits just to be standing here.

They arrived at the throne room, where sat upon it was a pink alicorn. Her head was hung and her horn was glowing while she cast a spell, but she brightened when she saw who entered the room.

"Cadence!" Twilight went to meet her foalsitter, now sister-in-law.

Dusk couldn't suppress a smirk when the two of them came together. He knew what was coming.

_Sunshine, sunshine,  
Ladybugs awake!  
Clap your hooves  
And do a little shake!_

They both fell into gales of laughter… until Cadence grimaced and her horn flickered. Dusk noted that the shield outside also flickered like a candle in a breeze before she regained control of the spell.

There was something else too. Despite how obviously happy she was to see them, she still looked tired. Noticeable bags had formed under her eyes, she looked a lot thinner and she appeared to be just barely staying awake.

"One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance," she sighed, her eyes finding Dusk. "Hey, don't think I've forgotten about you."

"We all have our priorities," joked Dusk, accepting the hug she offered. He noted how weak her grip was. "It's good to see you again, Cadence."

"You too," she said. "Been taking good care of Twilight?"

"I don't think her wellbeing is the main concern right now," he noted.

"Yeah, you don't exactly look your best, princess," agreed Ray, starting forward.

"Hold on, Ray," Shining said, holding up his hoof as the stallion neared. "I'm gonna have to ask you to stay back for a moment."

"Hey, sorry," Ray said, holding up his hooves. "I call it like I see it, didn't mean to offend."

Shining didn't crack a smile. "It's not that. I just to make sure you have your 'friend' under control before I let you near my wife."

"Sorry," said Cadence weakly. "I told Shining about what I knew concerning you, Ray. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I get it," he said. "Don't start a panic, Shining. My 'friend' is behaving himself."

"We can speak for him," put in Fluttershy. "We haven't had any incidents since last month and we don't intend to have any now."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm not just sure. I'm positive," she said, with utter conviction.

"I'd take that at face value, dude," advised Rainbow. "If Fluttershy is feeling confident about something, that's the best you're gonna get."

Shining considered and relaxed a little. "Alright, I trust your word. Go ahead."

"Great! Thanks, Flutters," Ray added. "I um… I appreciate it."

"No problem, happy to do it," she mumbled, but the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile.

"With that said, Ray's not the main focus here," said Twilight. "Are you okay?"

Shining placed a hoof on his wife's shoulder. "Cadence has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra."

She breathed deeply. "It's alright Shining Armour, I'm fine."

"She's not fine," he insisted. "She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."

"That's why we're here," said Twilight.

"Why we're _all_ here," put in Applejack, the others all agreeing with her.

Shining nodded. "Well, with Cadence putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies."

"Crystal Ponies?! There are Crystal Ponies?!" Rarity saw the looks they were all giving her. "Um, ahem. Please continue."

"But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadence's magic."

"A research paper!" Twilight said suddenly.

"Huh?" Her brother looked confused.

"That must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you!" she explained with evident enthusiasm. "This is gonna be great! I love research papers!"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" remarked Rainbow sarcastically.

Pinkie took the question literally. "Oh-oh-oh! Lemme guess! Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity?"

"Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing," Twilight assured with a confident smile and a wink.

"I hope I will be too," put in Dusk, "considering this is what Luna wanted me to do from the outset."

"So it's true?" Shining asked. "Luna thinks something has made the Empire return?"

"I can see where her concern comes from," he replied. "We've had a few incidents in Ponyville, most of which I discovered were done by Tube and Edge. We also know that they were definitely associated with the Invasion. Having the Empire return now, a month after that, it just seems like too much of a coincidence."

"But wouldn't that mean it would just be Tube on his own?" asked Rainbow. "Cause we know Edge isn't exactly working for him anymore."

"An' what could he gain from bringin' back the Empire an' the king?" chimed in Applejack. "Maybe he could use it's magic, but somethin' tells me Sombra ain't exactly the type who's inta makin' deals with other ponies."

"It might not just be him." Dusk almost regretted saying that, but it was out now. "Before the Invasion, Luna was getting reports from patrols that Tube was travelling in a party of three, including him."

"That's pretty small for a party," remarked Pinkie. "So that's the devilish doctor and the grumpy guard. That leaves a third mystery member."

"A-and… who would that be?" asked Fluttershy.

"I dunno," shrugged Pinkie. "That's why it's a mystery, Fluttershy, but we're going to solve it. Right, Dusk?"

"Correct, Pinkie," he confirmed. "So, I suppose that doesn't leave much else to do other than ask the Crystal Ponies to see if they know anything."

"That seems like a reasonable course of action," agreed Twilight. "Right, everypony, we'll split up once we get into the streets and each take a different part of town. Remember to ask the ponies about a way to defend the Empire and if they know anything about why they would return now, a thousand years after the curse was placed on them. We'll meet back at the Castle in an hour."

With everypony understanding what they needed to do, they went about their assigned tasks. Fluttershy ended up accompanying Ray, mainly because as per what they'd agreed with Princess Celestia, they felt it best that at least one of them stay with him. It wasn't as if either of them objected to it, with Ray suggesting they play good cop-bad cop with the Crystal Ponies.

Dusk ended up taking the north part of town and the first thing he noticed was that the Crystal Ponies weren't exactly… crystal. It looked like they might have been, once upon a time, but now their coats looked rather dull and lacklustre, their manes hanging limply while they dragged their tails across the ground.

It wasn't just their coats that were dull. The closest comparison he could draw to their current state was that of zombies. They just seemed to trudge around the streets lifelessly, without any sense of purpose of where they were going or what they were doing. Their eyes were dead, their voices dull, dead tones and they just looked… tired. He wouldn't be too surprised if they just collapsed and started snoring.

They weren't exactly helpful in the way of information either, but it wasn't out of fear towards a stranger or anything like that. They just couldn't remember.

"You can't remember anything before Sombra came to power?" he asked a stallion.

"No, I'm sorry," he responded in a dead voice. "I don't know what it is, but… I can't remember…"

"Or you don't want to," Dusk supplied, thinking of the unicorn king. "What about why you're back? After a thousand years, why has your Empire returned?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid," he replied. "A thousand years… it feels like yesterday…"

Dusk felt a stab of pity, not just for him but for all of the Crystal Ponies. In a way, it was a good thing they were so far north. Adjusting to modern times might actually be easier for them, but while their Empire seemed virtually unchanged, the rest of Equestria had moved on. Had any of them even been outside of their home?

He nodded in understanding. "Well, thank you for your time. If you should remember anything or hear anything, come find me and let me know."

"Of course. I hope you find the answers you're looking for." His tone didn't betray any kind of hope and he trudged off aimlessly.

It was virtually the same answer for every pony he asked, to the point where he didn't even go around asking questions for the full hour. Returning to the palace, it looked like most of the others had been met with similar results. The Crystal Ponies all seemed to have some sort of collective amnesia, as Applejack termed it.

"The only thing ah was able ta get from 'em was somethin' about a library," she concluded.

"A library?" Twilight gasped at the mention of the word. "Well, why didn't you say so?!"

"Uh, ah thought ah did."

The library was an easy enough place to find. According the ponies they asked, who were actually able to help this time, it was made of blue crystal and had two carvings of griffins outside the entrance. When they found it, even Dusk found himself awestruck at the sight.

Books. Rows and rows of them, a wealth of information on the history, culture, society, everything to do with the Empire. For a self-proclaimed scholar like himself, this was far more valuable than a whole room full of treasure. This was true wealth.

Twilight seemed to be much of the same mind.

"I just... I don't even know what to... There are no words," she gasped.

"Focus, dear," he whispered. "But it is quite a sight, isn't it?"

"I know!" she squealed. "Would you just look at all of this? I mean just… really, really look at _all_ of _this_?!"

"We could find anything in here. Historical accounts, personal letters, plays, poetry…"

"The hours and hours spent searching through them, documenting and cataloguing everything…"

"Books and records that may not be found anywhere else because they were lost along with the Empire…"

"And now they're here, for us to study as we please!" she finished, with another excited squeal.

"Ahem." A mare wearing round glasses with her mane in a bun caught their attention. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We're looking for a book," said Twilight.

"We have plenty of those," she said, gesturing around.

"You do. You _really_ do…" Twilight sighed, lost in awe at her surroundings.

Applejack took up her line. "We're lookin' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day."

"Yes. Of course. History, history..." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Ah, yes."

They all beamed expectantly. However, the librarian didn't elaborate.

"Which is where, exactly?" asked Twilight.

"I... I can't seem to remember," she confessed. "I'm not sure I actually work here."

Rainbow slammed her hoof against her face and groaned in exasperation.

"We'll just take a look around," offered Twilight. "I'm sure we can find it on our own."

"Let me know if you find anything," the librarian said, walking away.

"I like her!" announced Pinkie randomly.

Since Dusk's task was closely related to the subject Twilight was looking for, Dusk lent his hoof with the others in trying to find the appropriate section. They all used individual methods for searching, Applejack kicking Rainbow Dash along a ladder while she knocked down books, Ray teleporting around random spots and picking up the first book he saw, Pinkie Pie simply leaping up in odd spots and grabbing the first book within reach.

His experience working in a library put to the test, Dusk systematically moved between shelves, levitating down a book and checking it before putting it back as opposed to just leaving them in piles. Once he was done, he left a colour orb floating as a marker that he'd checked that row and moved on to the next one.

He knew this would be a difficult task, blindly searching through all of these books, but after half an hour and still no progress, his hopes were starting to wear thin. Even with all of them working together, this library was massive, much larger than the Golden Oaks library. He wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause?" asked Applejack.

"That might be so, but we have to keep looking, no matter how long it takes us," Dusk replied. "Even if it takes us days, months, years-"

"Yes!" came an ecstatic cry from Twilight.

"Or seconds," Ray offered.

They joined her as she set the book down. ""_History of the Crystal Empire_". I just hope it has the answers we need."

With all of them scanning the pages of a single book, it didn't take them long to find reference to something that was their best chance for protection. A Crystal Faire, an event established by their first queen and held every year to renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm.

"This is exactly what we're looking for!" announced Twilight. "I can show this to my brother and Cadence and then we could put it all together so we can protect the Empire."

"Alright, we're getting somewhere!" Rainbow punched the air. "Come on, let's get this thing up and running!"

Dusk shifted uncomfortably. "If you all don't mind, I'm afraid I'm going to have to exclude myself."

"What? Why, whatever for, darling?" asked Rarity.

"I still have a task of my own to fulfil," he explained. "It might be a longshot, but maybe there's something in one of these books that could explain why the Empire has returned. I'm sorry, I would like to help you, but I-"

"It's okay, Dusk. We understand," assured Twilight. "I hope you manage to find what you're looking for."

He tried to smile confidently. "For a number one pony assistant like myself, I'm sure this task will be foal's play."

"That's what I like to hear." She kissed his cheek. "Good luck and if there's anything in this book, I'll make sure to let you know."

The others all left with her. An event as big as a Crystal Faire would surely require all of their combined effort to put together, so that meant Dusk was on his own.

Or so he thought.

"You know, my poor pipe's gonna get rusty now that you're talking about yourself like that," remarked Ray.

"I'm sure you'll find some use for it," Dusk replied. "Aren't you going to go and help the girls?"

"I think they've got all of the hooves they need to pull off this Faire." He saluted. "Consider me your junior library assistant, buddy."

Dusk smiled a lot easier. "Much appreciated, thank you. Come on, let's get to searching."

"But all of these books are from before the Empire fell," said Ray. "Twilight might be able to find something about protecting the Empire, but I don't see how you can find out why it's come back."

"That's a fair point…" Dusk thought for a moment and hit upon a new thought. "But maybe it's because we've been looking in the wrong place."

"How do you mean?" Ray asked.

"The ponies here might not know anything, but who's the reason why they don't? Who's responsible for the Empire's disappearance to begin with? Who is it that his magic is so strong, he was able to return with the Empire he once ruled?"

"Yeah, I get it," Ray said, nodding. "So, if we find out a little more about Sombra and his reign, we might be able to find out why it's returned."

"Exactly. Check royal chronicles, references to the kind of magic he used, reports from diplomatic envoys, anything that could give us insight into Sombra," he instructed.

"Way ahead of you!" He teleported and returned with a stack of books. "While I was looking, I kept an eye out for any that might be useful for you. These ones should be a little more specific in what you're looking for."

Dusk took a moment to acknowledge this. "Ray, I think you could go far in the assisting world."

While Ray went off elsewhere to find more books, Dusk began to search through the ones he had for what information he could on the tyrannical king. Looking at a book on the Empire's lineage, it looked like he was the first king that the kingdom ever had, a line inherited from his mother, who was queen before him. That must have been quite a daunting responsibility. Ponies were based in a matriarchal society, so a male monarch, especially back in those days, wouldn't have been regarded in much favour.

Further reading showed this to be apparently true. While he didn't appear to begin as a tyrant, it was clear he wasn't very popular with his people, regarded as uncompromising and harsh in his decrees. He wasn't very courteous to his servants, held his subjects in contempt and was prone to anger when his actions were questioned by his advisers. This was according to various accounts and documents from members of his court.

Curiously, he did manage to find reference to the Royal Pony Sisters, specifically Luna. She had arrived at the Empire at one point to renew a treaty with the king, but afterwards had begun to frequent Sombra's court a lot more. The reasons were unspecified, as Sombra forbade the documentation of his personal life by any other than himself and there didn't appear to be any royal memoirs or accounts written by him in this regard.

Why keep it secret though? Was this why Luna had been so short with him before coming here? Did they used to be friends? Or perhaps it was something more…

In either case, while he discovered a lot about the king, he learned virtually nothing about the magic he used. Most documentation after he transformed into the monster lurking outside the Empire was practically non-existent. He didn't want dissidents stewing away in the depths of his slaves.

"Yeah, I'd definitely say this is a lost cause," commented Ray after about an hour. "Unless you're planning to write a book yourself on the good king Sombra."

"Not at the moment," replied Dusk. "I suppose we'll have to go somewhere else for the information we need."

Ray sighed. "What else are we meant to do though? There's only so much these books can tell us."

Dusk nodded his head silently. He ended up gazing out of the window, hoping that inspiration might strike him. He saw the trudging, lifeless ponies wandering the streets, the sparkling houses they lived that shimmered like the border of Cadence's barrier. There, he saw the darkness beyond it, waiting for it to be weakened…

That was when it hit him.

"I think, then, that we've done enough background reading," Dusk murmured. "Let's try and get a more personal account."


	4. Reflections

**Reflections**

The Faire looked like it was in full swing when they passed through it. The girls had really outdone themselves for the Crystal Ponies and it looked like it was working. Whether it was drinking some crystal nectar, petting lambs at the zoo or trying on one of Rarity's hoofmade hats, the change from complete misery to happiness for the first time in a thousand years was evident when their coats and manes magically brightened.

Were it any other time, Dusk would have stayed with them and helped them in their efforts. Ray no doubt would have too, his gaze lingering on Fluttershy at the petting zoo. But they passed the stalls without pause, offered friendly smiles to any of the girls they saw but didn't stop to talk and let the Crystal Ponies go about their celebrations.

Their path took them away from all of that, to the outskirts of the Empire and the threshold of the shield that protected it. Through the blue field, Dusk could see the swirling mass of shadows that surrounded the entire perimeter hovering like a lurking beast, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

And here they were, practically stepping into its waiting jaws.

"Yeah, starting to think this isn't the best idea you could have had."

"You've said three times on the way here, Ray," replied Dusk. "I wish there was another option, but it looks like this is the only one open to us."

"Yeah, I get that," he said quickly. "It's just I know looking through all of those books was dull, but at least they didn't have total conquest and hostile takeover on their minds."

"You said yourself there's only so much they can tell us. Unless something else comes up, this is our best chance to accomplish what Luna sent me here to do."

"Kinda wishing something else would come up now," he said in a would-be casual voice. "Okay, so how do we get the attention of his royal growliness?"

"He's not the only creature of shadow here." Dusk's horn began to glow. "Let's see if he wants to talk to a kindred spirit."

Reaching into the darkness with his magic, Dusk probed the lurking shadows mere feet from them. He didn't exert total control over them, mainly because he couldn't. The second he tried, he encountered a great resistance that disrupted his focus and his ability to manipulate them. While he couldn't control them, he could act with them in such a way that he'd be able to get Sombra's attention.

Another reason was that they needed Sombra to talk to them and they needed him to be aggravated as little as possible. He didn't exactly seem to be the type open to talking, but they had to try. It would be better for their efforts if he wasn't angry. At least, more so than he already was.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low growl directly in front of them.

"Who dares disturb me? Who dares approach King Sombra?" a deep, gravelly voice demanded.

The shadows before them gathered together and from them, a stallion emerged. His fur was as grey as the clouds of winter, the darkness of his mane and tail blending nearly perfectly with the shadows that amassed behind him. He was garbed in a royal blood-red robe with a white trim that billowed in the wind and iron armour that covered his legs and chest. Even the crown he wore, pointed at the tips, was made of the same metal. As cold and cruel as he was.

His features were strong, his muscles making him quite intimidating alone. But his face would have made any stalwart warrior tremble in fear. His teeth had been sharpened into fangs that were bared as he growled like a beast, his horn was red and tinged with black, curving and menacing. His eyes burned red, a fierce green magical glow in place of the whites behind them. His dark magic even manifested itself at the corners of his eyes as purple vapour, flowing endlessly.

He glanced at Ray, then Dusk. To him, they were insignificant specks against his glory.

"You are the ones who sought me?" he pondered. "You have influence of the shadow? How is this possible?"

Dusk had done plenty of reading into Sombra's personality. He was a very proud ruler and usually welcomed those who held him in high regard. It was time to see if he'd gotten any better at acting.

"I confess, my king, it was I who sought you." Dusk sunk into a low bow. "I do possess control of shadow, but it pales in comparison to the dominion you hold over them, King of Crystal. In your presence, I am but a novice."

"What's with the Shakesmare act?" hissed Ray.

"I'm playing to his ego," Dusk replied out of the corner of his mouth. "Kindly keep quiet, let me do the talking."

His response seemed to pacify Sombra. "Yes, you would be. Still, the fact you have the ability intrigues me. Speak your name, stallion."

"I am Dusk Noir, mighty Sombra, son to Abacus and Chord Noir. I am little more than a historian of sorts, one who is here to witness your return to the throne and the restoration of this great empire," he responded respectfully. "When a new reign of shadow and darkness sweeps across Equestria, I wish to be among the first to see it."

"Uh… me too, I guess," ventured Ray unsurely.

The king glanced at him again. "Who is this one?"

"Pay him no mind, he is nopony of consequence," said Dusk as dismissively as he could.

"Oh, right thanks."

"Nopony of consequence," Dusk repeated, a little louder. "But he too has come to see you in your malevolent glory."

"I see…" His lip curled. "You would seek to serve me?"

"If your majesty allows it, I would be used as an instrument your will, in whatever way you see fit. As would my companion."

"Um…" Ray hesitated. "Depends on the instrument?"

Sombra appeared to consider. "If that is so, then I have a task for you both. Seek out the source of this… obstruction and destroy it. Do this and I shall promise you great rewards for your service to your king."

"Um…" Dusk had to think quickly to counter this. "I uh, do not believe that will be necessary, my king."

"You dare to second guess me?" he rumbled.

"No, no, perish the thought, great one," replied Dusk quickly. "What I mean to say is that the… the alicorn who casts this spell has done so for a long time. Her strength is waning and her power lessens every minute that passes. There will be little need for our intervention. Soon, very soon, the spell will be gone and you will be able to enter at your leisure."

As if by some stroke of luck, both good and bad, the shield chose this moment to flicker for a few moments. Sombra started forward, but stopped when it returned to its former strength and he withdrew his hoof with a hiss.

Through that though, he managed a smirk.

"So, they have not found the Crystal Heart," he murmured.

"What was that, my king?" asked Dusk.

"Nothing that concerns you. It appears you are correct, Dusk," he remarked. "I await eagerly for when it fails completely. I have been away from my subjects for far too long."

"As do I, your imperial highness," agreed Dusk, a little surprised his deception had lasted this long. "My king, may I be so bold to ask you something?"

"Lessers should look to their betters for guidance." Sombra nodded. "Ask then, Dusk. I shall relieve you of your ignorance."

"Your highness is as merciful as he is powerful. I only wish to know, master, how it is that you achieved this miracle," he said with as much reverence as he could. "How did you return to Equestria after being gone for so long?

"That answer is a simple one. The princesses were fools. They thought that their pitiful magic could contain me, when all it did was hinder me," he said arrogantly. "I merely had to wait and gather my strength. Now, I have returned, more powerful than ever before and soon, they shall learn how it feels to be imprisoned! Especially _her_!"

Dusk would have asked who exactly 'her' was, but he already had a good idea and he had more pressing matters. This could just be down to Sombra actually speaking the truth, but he had to know for certain.

"I have no doubt of that, my king. I should have known that it would only be by your will that you should return to us."

He thought he saw Sombra shift a little. "Indeed. Though it may not be inaccurate to say that I had some assistance."

"Assistance?" Dusk looked up. "From whom, my king?"

"Another who sees as I do," he replied. "And one who has proven himself with more than just words."

Dusk didn't like the sound of that. "Your majesty?"

"Remind me, Dusk, you and your companion claim you have come to serve me? You wish to devote yourself to my darkness?"

"B-But of course, mighty king," answered Dusk.

"Then why do I also sense a light in you?" Sombra's eyes narrowed. "A light much like the one that struck me down and that I have felt from the moment that you reached blindly out for me?"

"My king, I don't know what-"

"SILENCE!" he roared. "Did you think I was so naive? I have let you prattle on thus far because it has amused me, but I grow weary of your display. You may possessed the same darkness that I do once, but now… you are not fit to stand in my presence with your feeble excuse for shadow magic."

"You looked in a mirror lately?" Ray called. "You're not exactly better off yourself."

"And do not think I have forgotten you." Sombra turned his full attention to him. "I thought I felt a much greater darkness when I sensed you two, but it was not from your fawning friend."

Ray's expression hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do," Sombra went on. "I know what you are, Demon Vessel and what resides away inside of you. Such a Wrath you hold inside you, I daresay that it dwarfs my own."

Dusk's mouth dropped open. "How… how do you know?"

"I know," responded Sombra curtly, still focusing on Ray. "I also know what your future holds. You can try to hold back the storm, but it is still coming and when it does… let's just say that what I would do to Equestria would not even begin to describe it."

Ray's body stiffened and he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, that's it," growled Sombra. "You can try to be defiant with your anger and your quips, but it shall all be for naught. You shall all be turned to dust and I shall be the one that will watch as it blows away on the wind. What say you to that?"

Ray only stared back at him. Then, he smirked in the way he did. Even Sombra seemed a little surprised at the response, especially the one he followed up with.

"You look like you're wearing mascara."

"Hmph, pitiful," snorted Sombra. "I have wasted enough time with you both. Begone with you now. Rest assured, I shall deal with you soon enough."

"But Sombra, please," begged Dusk. "You have to tell me, who-?"

"I said BEGONE!" he bellowed. "This exchange is over. The sight of your grovelling disgusts me."

Dusk would have persisted, but Sombra's form was already dissolving away. He was back to focusing his efforts on getting past the barrier. Even if he wasn't, it didn't look like they were going to be getting anything else out of him. At least they'd gotten something out of it.

He would have thought about what he'd told them, especially concerning this outside help that he was meant to have had. Could that be Tube? Or perhaps even that mysterious third member he was meant to be travelling with? Was there a chance that one of the Crystal Ponies might know something more if he asked?

He would have pondered further… when he noticed that the barrier was flickering a lot more now. And it wasn't getting any better.

"I'm gonna go right ahead and say that's not a good thing." No sooner had Ray said that, the shield flickered once more and died. "Yeah, definitely not good."

"It seems that you were truthful about one thing, Dusk." Dusk whipped around to see the king become one with his shadow again. "My empire will be mine again sooner than I expected."

Dusk started to back away. "And you were correct about something else, Sombra. I do have a light inside me and existed long before my darkness. Here!"

He flashed several light orbs at the gathering mass and galloped away, with Ray not too far behind. He heard Sombra roar in frustration at the attack, but glancing back saw him recovering swiftly. He was right on their heels and gaining.

He tried to keep ahead of the gathering darkness, but he could feel the ice cold shadows licking at his hooves feet away from him. He could even hear Sombra's cruel laughter while he gave pursuit. It didn't matter how fast they ran, he would soon be right on top of them.

Something grabbed him, but his cry was cut off when he felt the familiar, unpleasant sensation of teleportation. In the blink of an eye, they were much further inside the empire than before and Sombra had fallen very far behind. Even better, he could see the barrier was reforming.

Panicking, Sombra tried to get inside, but only his horn made it past the threshold. He roared as it went right through it and sliced it off like a knife through butter. It landed right at the entrance to the empire, but that was as far as it looked like the king was getting.

"I'd say that concludes negotiation," remarked Ray, helping Dusk up. "You okay?"

"As well as can be expected," said Dusk. "You could have given me a little warning before you did that."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think it would be of much _importance_," replied Ray pointedly.

"You're not going to let me forget that now, are you?"

"Not for a while, no." He looked back at the roiling mass. "So, we learned lots from that."

"Not as much as I would have liked." Dusk sighed. "Come on, let's get back to the others. Maybe something's come up there."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Ray. "Maybe next time, we shouldn't hang around the edge of a shield that looks like it could fall at any second with an evil dark force waiting to get inside. Just saying."

Just as they turned around to return to the Empire, Dusk felt it again. When he'd first seen Sombra, out in the snow, he had felt something else inside all of the hatred and anger. He hadn't been sure, but it was there again, very faintly.

And it was touching his mind.

"_Go to my quarters in the palace. By my sight will the way be shown to you…"_

It was there only for a few seconds. By the time Dusk acknowledge it and tried to respond to it, it was already leaving like the night fleeing from the day. He looked back towards Sombra. There was no change in his movements. He was still out there, waiting to get in. It was strange. The voice had sounded like him except it was somehow…

Different. Less cruel, less callous. But it had been there for such a brief period of time, he wasn't even sure if it had been there at all.

"Dusk? You okay?" He blinked at Ray's question, realising that he'd been stood still. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" Dusk thought about bringing it up, but decided against it. For the moment. "Come on, let's get back. And Ray? Perhaps it might be best if the girls didn't know where we've been."

Ray nodded and made a zipping and locking motion with his mouth. Added to that, he also pawed at the ground with his hooves, mimed making a square shape and opening a door. He grinned though it became more awkward when Dusk gave him a quizzical look.

"Heh… just something Pinkie showed me once," he said as an answer, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, point is, I won't say a word."

"If you say so…"

When they did arrive back at the Crystal Faire, things still appeared to be going well. The ponies all looked happy and the festivities were in full swing with the girls all on hoof to do what was needed to keep the citizens of the Empire happy.

That was what he thought until both he and Ray were met by a worried Applejack who stood in front of something covered with a cloth.

"There ya are!" She glared. "Where in the hay have you two been?! We've been rushin' round lookin' for ya!"

"Ah…" Ray rubbed the back of his head. "See, we uh-"

"Never mind, it don't matter now," she dismissed quickly. "Right now, we got an even bigger problem. Ya know how we read this Faire is meant ta renew the spirit-a love ta protect the Empire from harm? Turns out it ain't enough."

"Why? What are we missing?" asked Dusk.

"It's not just the Faire and the spirits of the ponies that protect the Empire. We need somethin' called the Crystal Heart, 'cause that's what they power with that spirit ta protect the Empire!"

"Okay, sorry, I have to say here," interrupted Ray. "I get that it's kind of their thing, but these guys really have a fetish for crystals. Crystal Empire, Crystal Ponies, Crystal Heart, at least come up with something a little more original than just putting crystal before everything. It's like their version of the singing thing."

"Ray, I think we have bigger concerns right now," Dusk replied. "Do we know exactly where the Heart is?"

"Not right now. Twilight's gone ta look fer it, reckons it's part-a Celestia's test ta find it. Our job is ta keep this lot happy so they can still have the spirit ta power the Heart when we actually find the darn thing."

"What are you doing then?" Ray motioned behind her. "What's with the cloth?"

"That's another thing. See, we read that the Heart is part-a the Faire, but we didn't reckon that it was an actual artefact 'cause Sombra tore the page out detailin' it. This here is one that Twilight carved with her magic an' then we went an' told the Cryrstal Ponies we had the real deal. If they find out that we ain't got it then… well, ah'm jus' makin' sure that it doesn't happen."

"I got it. What do you want us to do then, boss?" asked Ray.

"You two can help us out here. Get on one-a the stalls, sell 'em food, do a jugglin' act, sing a song, whatever it takes," she ordered. "We jus' gotta keep the ponies here happy til Twilight gets back with that Heart."

Ray saluted. "Gotcha. We can do that, right Dusk? Dusk?"

Dusk had fallen silent because of two thoughts that had crossed his mind. Applejack seemed to anticipate one of them and smiled comfortingly at him.

"Ah know yer worried about Twilight, sugarcube an' ah don't blame ya one bit," she said gently. "But ya know she can look after herself. This is somethin' she's gotta do by herself. We gotta respect that an' do what we can here."

"Of course, I just…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't help but worry."

"Like ah said, ah get it. Now, how 'bout ya give us a hoof an' hop on one-a these stalls? Ah think Pinkie Pie set up a puppet show not too far from here, bet you'd be great at that."

"Actually, Applejack, I rather wanted to-"

"Hey, didn't Sombra say something about a Crystal Heart before?" Ray brought up.

Applejack frowned. "Whaddya mean?"

Ray clamped his mouth shut. "Oops… probably shouldn't have said that."

"Applejack, it's nothing to worry about-"

"No, ah reckon it is. Whaddya mean 'before'? How do ya know Sombra even said anythin'? Last ah checked, he wasn't exactly the talkin' type."

"That's because we didn't really try before," answered Dusk after a while. There wasn't much point in concealing the truth now. "Ray and I have just been for a talk with him. That was why you couldn't find us before."

Applejack looked incredulous. "Lemme get this straight. Ya went out there, ta the very edge-a that barrier, the only thing that's keepin' us safe right now mind you, ta talk to a stallion who'd like nothin' more than ta clap ya in irons and make ya his slaves?"

"Yes. I realise that it probably wasn't the safest of options but-"

"Ya got that right it wasn't! Not the safest and certainly the stupidest!" she snapped. "What the hay were you two thinkin'?! We almost lost the barrier before! What if he'd caught ya?! Or worse?!"

"For the record, it wasn't my idea."

"Thanks for having my back, Ray," deadpanned Dusk. "I'm sorry, Applejack, but I needed answers and it looked like Sombra was the only one who had them. If there were any other options, I would have taken them, but there weren't. I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I didn't want you worried."

"Guess what, we worried anyway!" She slapped a hoof on her forehead. "Ugh, you stallions. Ah think ah see what Twilight means now. She's gonna lay inta ya when she finds out about this."

Dusk chuckled awkwardly. "I'm trying not to think about that. But it did give me a lead, something I can look into."

"Really? I didn't think we got that much to go on," noted Ray.

"Not at first, but I got another message from him after the barrier came back up. I'll explain later, but it told me to check his private quarters for the answers I'm looking for," he explained. "I was about to go and investigate right now. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I'll try and be as quick as I can. Then, I'll come back and help you at the Faire."

"Least yer tellin' us about it this time." Applejack groaned, but conceded. "Fine. Do what you gotta do, but be sure yer quick about it. These ponies are startin' ta get more nosy'n Gabby Gums."

"You got it!" saluted Ray. "We'll be there and back in a flash. Literally, given my talents."

"You still want to come along?"

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Are _you_ going to be better at keeping your mouth shut when asked?"

"No promises. Good luck with the Faire, AJ."

"Ah'll get Rainbow ta send word 'round that you two are okay." She smirked at Ray. "Fluttershy was gettin' pretty worried about you too, ya know."

"Right… sorry…" Ray blushed before quickly saying. "Okay, let's get going then, eh buddy?"

"An apt suggestion," agreed Dusk. "First, let's go and see Cadence and Shining. I need to confirm something."

"Alright then." Ray placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Hold onto your lunch."

"Wait, are you going to-" A flash of light and a moment of stomach churning later, they were standing right in front of the ponies in question. "You know, a word of warning wouldn't go amiss."

"I was gonna say the same." Shining relaxed from a fighting stance. "You've gotta be more careful when you pull something like that."

"We needed to get here quickly and if there's one thing I do, it's quick," replied Ray.

"As opposed… to just taking the stairs?" asked Cadence.

"Stairs are for ponies with no imagination," returned Ray. "Besides, Dusk here needs to ask you both something."

"I do," he confirmed. "This is something that may help not only my efforts, but possibly Twilight's too."

"Well, we know how important that is. What do you need?" asked Shining.

"Do either of you know where the royal bedroom is?"

Shining flushed while Cadence giggled weakly.

"I didn't think… you'd want to help Twilight… in _that_ kind of capacity, Dusk," she joked.

"Cadence, please."

"Okay, I'm sorry, couldn't resist. It's on the sixth floor, at the end of the hallway on the left. Not that either of us have… well, slept in it yet. Why?"

"Hopefully, to get some answers." Dusk placed a hoof on Ray's shoulder. "Thanks for your help."

"Hey, Dusk?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Teleport." It happened the instant he said it and they were standing in front of the door Cadence had directed them to. "There you go, word of warning."

"How good spirited of you."

"I thought so too." He cocked an eyebrow. "You don't think they'll get the wrong idea that it's just the two of us in the bedroom, do you?"

"I'm going to choose not to answer that," replied Dusk. "Let's just see what this search yields."

The bedroom was without doubt a royal one. Large formations of crystal decorated the door on either side that shone and provided light when they entered. A king-size bed lay directly in front of them, draped with sheets of the darkest red and curtains of the deepest black. Instead of traditional wood, this too appeared to be made from crystal, though the bed itself didn't look slept in, as Cadence had said.

There were a few other pieces of furniture scattered about also made from crystal, with the exception of some stone busts of pony heads on marble plinths. A large wardrobe big enough to step inside, an elaborate chest of drawers, a writing desk complete with a mirror, an ink well and a slot for quills and a large carpet that bore Somrba's mark. A formation of black crystal, bathed in shadow. Dusk couldn't blame Cadence and Shining for not sleeping in here. He knew he wouldn't have felt comfortable with it.

When Ray asked what exactly they were here for, Dusk explained as best he could what had happened on their way back from their meeting with the king. While he appeared a little sceptical suspecting either misdirection or some kind of trap, he took Dusk at his word and joined him in searching for anything that might stand out that could help them, like the voice had told him. There had to be something here.

After a few minutes, nothing really jumped out at them. There was nothing in the wardrobe filled with expensive clothing or the drawers containing various items from jewels to horseshoes of gold. Nothing hidden under the carpet, nor the busts, nothing near or on the bed.

"Okay, I'll bite, what exactly are we meant to be looking for?" Ray asked after nearly half an hour. "Don't suppose that mystery voice was a little more specific, was it?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Dusk. "All he said was that the way would be shown by his sight and that it was somewhere in here."

Ray groaned. "What is it with these higher power types and the need to code everything in a riddle? What's wrong with just a straight-up yes or no?"

Dusk didn't answer that and put his mind to work on figuring it out. Sombra, he assumed the voice was Sombra, wanted them to find something in here. If it wasn't in plain sight, it must be hidden somewhere, by methods that would only be known by Sombra himself.

Dusk happened to focus on something. One of the busts on the opposite end of the room. It was stationed directly opposite of the mirror on the writing desk. Placed so that the blank, stone eyes of the statue were looking directly at it. By my sight will the way be shown…

He reached into the coldness of the shadows and made it so that they coiled around the base of the statue. Of their own accord, the dark mist suddenly strengthened and travelled up the length of the plinth until they reached the statue itself. It slithered into its eyes, making them seem frighteningly alive. Out of a reflex, Dusk forced himself not to blink.

But the bust didn't move. The shadows in its eyes narrowed and shot at the mirror. Instead of reflecting off it, the glass seemed to melt away as it was bathed in darkness, revealing something hidden beneath.

They looked. It was a book. A red, leather-bound volume with aging pages. And Sombra's mark emblazoned on the cover.

"What do you think this is?" asked Ray. "Did Sombra keep a diary or something?"

"Apparently," replied Dusk, scanning through some of the pages, "he did."

"Wow, really?" Ray laughed. "I was only kidding. I didn't think he'd be the type."

"You never know for certain, do you?" murmured Dusk. "This is definitely his. Looks like some of those history books were right, he wasn't exactly the most pleasant of individuals before he became a complete tyrant."

"Yeah, talking about fawning nobles, denying royal aid to some citizens by talking about being harsh but fair, reminding the people know who their king was, talking about strength and dedication…" Ray shook his head. "Glad he wasn't my monarch."

"Indeed, though he was probably under quite a bit of pressure."

"And I know I wouldn't be talking nicely about any nobles if I were king," remarked Ray. "Hey look, it mentions Luna in this passage."

Dusk looked where Ray's hoof pointed, found the passage and read aloud:

_Something unexpected today. It was the time of year to renew the treaty the Empire has with the kingdom ruled by the Royal Pony Sisters. That treaty… as if they think I am some dog that must be kept on his leash, lest I savage anything in my sight without it…_

_Usually, it is Celestia who comes to the event, but this time she sent her sister. This was a surprise to me. She had mentioned her on occasion, but I knew little of her until now. I confess that it was not an unwelcome surprise. She is as much a sight to behold as the stars she brings and the moon she raises._

_It was the usual routine: the formalities, the signing, the feast afterwards. Usually, I am eager to see these over and done, but that was with Celestia. Always smiling and humble, yet behind her eyes her arrogance burns as brightly as her sun. With Luna, I saw something different. She would attempt to remain composed, yet I could see a battle being waged upon her features between various different sides. Impatience, frustration, a simmering anger._

_I know this. It was the same battle I waged every day. We were the same, I knew it._

_Yet she seemed blind to it. I tried to engage her in pleasant conversation, complimented her radiant beauty, did all I could. Yet she was as unreceptive as a statue. She barely held my gaze, kept glancing at the sun's progress across the sky. She just wanted this to be over. Yet I never wanted her to leave. Towards the end, I even asked her outright if she would consider staying a little longer in the Empire with me. As thanks to me for being such a gracious host._

_That was when her composure fell. She rounded on me with an expression that would rival a thunderstorm in its ferocity. In her powerful voice, she told me exactly what was on her mind. She did not think of me as gracious or kind. She told me, in front of my entire court, she saw me as a vile, leering, thoroughly unpleasant excuse of a monarch and the time for her to depart could not come soon enough. With that, she rose from her seat and stormed out of the banquet hall. The silence in her wake was deafening._

_I was angry, I admit that. She had made a fool of me in my own palace! Yet another part near rivalled that anger. She was no masked diplomat like her sibling. She had a passion inside her, a fire that burned as brightly as my own. A desire, a need to be appreciated, a drive to stand out of the shadow cast by those beside us. Or before us._

_I am decided. No matter what it takes, no matter what I must do, I will win her. We are the same… I know it. _

"Real lady killer this guy," commented Ray.

"By the looks of things, his efforts started to pay off." Dusk read on. "Most of this just details his efforts to win her over now. At first after she returned to Castle, he just tried to shower her with gifts or send her romantic poetry, but that only annoyed further. Then she came back to the Empire, apparently at Celestia's request so that they may attempt to further strengthen their diplomatic bond. Then, on that night, they started to be a little more… open with each other."

"Open how?"

"Apparently, he came across her while crying in her guest room," recited Dusk. "She tried to cover it up, but he actually asked her what was wrong. He asked her while she was trying. She told him… 'Even here, they hide away from the night. They always dance in the sun, yet shy away from the moon.'"

"That was the angle he was working with, right?"

"Exactly." Dusk felt a little sad himself. "They were both seeking appreciation they never seemed to get, no matter how much they tried. Despite their best efforts, it never seemed like it was enough. That was what he told her that night. And it worked. She started making visits to the Empire a lot more after that, enjoying her time with Sombra, actually finding somepony who understood her. It looks like she even taught him a little shadow magic too."

"Didn't Luna tell you something about that once?" asked Ray. "That if you're careful with how you step in shadows, they can consume you?"

"In essence, yes. She helped him control it, but he dabbled in it a lot more when she wasn't around, thinking he could handle it. He keeps talking about the power he could have with mastery of it, combined with his own affinity for creating crystal. And not in any pleasant regards. But here's where it all seems to go wrong," he noted. "When Sombra took a trip to the Castle with Luna, with the intent that he will announce he wants to marry Luna."

Ray looked confused. "Isn't that what Celestia wanted though?"

"I thought so too. It seemed to have started well, there's a little bit here about tasting some unusually bitter wine given to him by the Captain of the Guard at the time then…" Dusk read directly from it.

_Curses to you, Celestia! Curse you, curse you, a thousand times curse you! I come to Equestria as her guest, in good faith of our treaty and she accuses me of enchanting my stars and moon, that the only way she might love me was by force! She would deny us our love!_

_She thinks I have my sights on conquest, that if Luna and I were wedded, Equestria would be added to the Empire. If that is what she believes, who am I to deny her? I am through acting the virtuous to that two-faced witch of a mare! My subjects, this empire, this whole land will respect me _and_ they will fear me!_

_Then, Luna and I will have the respect we have always deserved. Have no fear, my love. We will be together soon enough. With you by my side as my queen, we shall cover Equestria in the darkness of my shadows and the light of your stars, extinguishing the sun with their brilliance._

_Forever._

"Guess we know what happened then. What about after?"

Dusk turned the next page. He frowned, then turned the next one. And the next one. He flipped through the rest of the pages, right to the very end, but got the same result.

"They're blank," he said hollowly. "There's nothing else after that entry… it's all blank."

"You sure?" Ray looked for himself. "Yeah, you're right. I guess he didn't see much point in keeping anymore entries after that one. His reign wasn't exactly long lived after that."

"But… but that can't be it," stammered Dusk. "Maybe… maybe he concealed more with his magic."

"Why would he conceal entries in his own journal?" reasoned Ray.

"It might be." Dusk tried, but got the same result. "No, no there's nothing… but there can't be, there just can't… the answer, it has to be here."

"Dusk… I don't think there is," Ray said. "You've seen for yourself. There isn't anything else in here.

Dusk began to feel a sense of bitter disappointment, of failure every time he read the last passage. He scanned it and the rest of the blank pages, there had to be more to it than this. There had to be. But there wasn't.

It was all pointless. There wasn't anything detailing about the curse Sombra used and its effects, about his further experiments with Luna's magic and his own. Nothing. The answers he was promised weren't here…

"But this doesn't make any sense. The voice that spoke to me, it said that I would find the answer here. But this still doesn't tell us how Sombra and the Empire are back after all of this time. Everywhere we've searched and it's all proven fruitless!" He slammed the book down on the desk. "Where are we supposed to look now?"

"Whoa, hey, calm down, bud," placated Ray. "Dusk, maybe it is just like Sombra said. Maybe he is just back because he's had time to gather his strength."

"No, that can't be it! There has to be more to it, there has to be!" he cried out in frustration. "Luna's counting on me to find out, I can't let her down! I won't!"

"I know you don't, buddy, but you need to cool it if you want to do what you have to," he placated.

"And what exactly is it that I need to do now?" He thrust the journal in front of him. "How does this help explain the Empire's return?"

Ray looked like he had a retort ready, but held it back. "Have you ever thought that there's more to it than finding out about the Empire?"

"Yes, but if I wanted to read more about Sombra, I could have gone back to the library," said Dusk impatiently. "How is reading this any different?"

"Because none of those were written by him," answered Ray. "This shows us something much more different than any historical writing."

"I know, but how does that help?"

"Well, don't you think this all sounds familiar?" asked Ray. "This guy, with all of these pressures on his mind, he tries his best to cope with them and do the best he can, but then he eventually lets them all out. All because of one bad day. Remind you of anypony?"

Dusk felt himself stiffen. "What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm just saying. There was a chance for you when it happened. Maybe there's one for him too. Maybe that's what he wanted you to find. He did say by his sight the way would be shown. This might be it."

"But what does that mean?" Dusk asked desperately. "What is the way meant to be?"

"I guess that…" Ray frowned. "Hey, is it just me or is it getting darker outside?"

Dusk glanced out of the window and saw what Ray meant. In that instant, worries about how the Empire was back were pushed out of his mind because it looked like they were about to lose it. Cadence's shield was flickering a lot more now, with clouds of darkness creeping ever closer. They hurried to the window and stared out of it.

Even from this distance, Dusk could see it. Chunks of black crystal were creeping steadily towards them and corrupting any crystal structure that stood in their way, fuelled by the dark magic of the pony who controlled them. All of it stemming from the entrance of the Empire, where the tip of Sombra's horn had fallen.

He was weakening Cadence's magic. He was going to get in. He could hear the Crystal Ponies begin to panic below them. Had Twilight even found the Heart yet?

Ray's gaze was on the barrier. "That's not going to hold much longer. We need to do something and fast."

"Yes, yes, but what? What can we…?" Dusk stopped himself. His friends were in danger. The Empire was under attack. Twilight needed more time. He knew how to get her it. "Ray, find the girls and stay with them. Don't follow me."

"What do you mean don't… Dusk, why are you climbing onto the window?" Ray asked worryingly. "I don't think the situation is that- DUSK!"

The unicorn ignored the cry of his friend as he jumped from the window and fell to the ground. He could feel his stomach rushing before he slowed himself with a colour cloud, jumped off of it and ran towards the head of the shadow storm that was raging towards the palace.

Perhaps this wasn't the best idea, there might even be a better one. But he didn't have time to think of one. He needed to buy Twilight time, however he could. Even if it meant this.

He stopped in its path and tried to control his shaking. "That's far enough, Sombra!"

The storm paused. The head of the king formed out of it. His expression was one of contempt and mockery.

"What is this?" He laughed openly. "Is this all that stands in my way now?"

"I-It's enough…" He gulped, but stood his ground. "I won't let you go any further! This isn't your Empire anymore?"

"Oh, really?" The shadows coiled and he stepped out of them, fully armoured and ready. "Is that what you think?"

Dusk gulped again. He nodded.

The king chuckled deep in his throat. "And how do you intend to stop me?"

Dusk racked his brains. While Luna had trained him well, there was no way his magical skill could compete with Sombra. He'd already managed to fend off and cripple Shining Armour, he could very much do the same to him. He wasn't open to negotiation or compromise. He wanted his kingdom back, nothing more or less. He was a king from the ancient times, his pride and his malevolence would never allow him to let go.

His pride as a king… based on ancient standards… perhaps…

Dusk looked up at him and his boldest, bravest voice declared, "I challenge you!"

"You would seek to do battle with me?" He laughed even harder. "On what terms?"

"That if I am victorious, you will abandon your attempts to retake the Empire and confine yourself to the frozen wastelands for the rest of time."

"And when I win?"

Dusk hesitated. "Then… the Empire is yours. None here will oppose you. You… you have my word on that."

Sombra snorted. "What is to stop me from simply brushing you aside and taking what is rightfully mine?"

"I would have thought you would know the ancient rules of combat, Sombra," he retorted. "Once a challenge has been issued, it cannot be withdrawn and has to be taken up by either the one it's issued to or any of their supporters. As it stands, you appear to be lacking in the latter on those two options."

"And you really think you can defeat me?" he taunted. "What challenge could one such as you offer me? I could crush you with barely a thought."

"Then this should present little challenge for you," countered Dusk. "Unless of course you're not as confident in your abilities as you claim to be?"

He growled. "Guard your tongue if you wish to keep it, peasant."

"You accept my challenge then?" asked Dusk.

The king bared in his teeth in a snarl, which became a grin, the growling deforming into laughter. His horn glowed and two chunks of black crystal rose before them. Embedded in each one was the hilt of a sword made of the same material.

While Dusk regarded his blade with some caution and apprehensiveness, Sombra drew his own and held it before him.

"Very well then. I accept." His fangs glinted like his blade, his grin widening. "This might be entertaining."


	5. Hearts Restored

**Hearts Restored**

Ray hadn't exactly stayed at the window, staring dumbstruck at the scene that was unfolding before him. There wasn't that much that could shock him, he liked to think, but the stunt Dusk had just pulled had him staring for at least a few seconds. Then, he'd regained his senses and bolted out of the room to the stairs as fast as he could.

Then, he remembered his abilities and teleported the rest of the way, appearing back on the same floor as the balcony. He galloped out to it, practically barging past some of the other ponies that were already gathered there.

"Well, that was just rude!" huffed Rarity. "Honestly, that's just the kind of behaviour I'd expect from a ruffian like you."

"Rarity, I really don't have time for this right now!" he replied. "Man, and I thought Rainbow pulled some crazy stunts. What in the hay does he think he's doing?!"

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Applejack. "Didn't y'all try an' stop him?"

"He didn't exactly give me much warning. He just bailed out the window before I could stop him. If I'd known what he was going to do…" He shook his head and turned to them. "What about you? What are you all doing back here?"

"Well, we needed somewhere to hide from the Crystal Ponies after they discovered the Heart we had was a fake," explained Rarity. "We tried to keep them distracted, but Cadence's spell is on its last legs now. We couldn't exactly keep their attention when Sombra began to get back inside."

"Yeah, we were just about ta start the joustin' too," put in Applejack. "Rainbow ain't happy we didn't get 'round ta it, but we got bigger issues right now."

"I'm glad you're safe though," put in Fluttershy softly.

"You too, Flutters. What about Twilight?" asked Ray. "Any word from her about finding the Heart?"

Shining shook his head. "I've been doing what I can for Cadence, but she really can't hold on much longer. For all our sakes, I hope Twily's on the right track."

Ray could see where his worries were stemming from. The magic in Cadence's horn was a mere flicker now, matching the state of her barrier. The alicorn herself looked just about ready to pass out, just barely keeping her eyes open and being supported by her husband.

"What about you and Dusk?" Shining brought up. "Did you find anything in your search?"

"We found something, not sure how much help it'll be, but then we noticed the state of things out here. While we were at the window, Dusk just said he knew what to do and told me not to follow him. Then he just jumped." He shook his head again. "Honestly, I didn't see that one coming. I don't know what he's thinking though…"

"You didn't hear then, did you?" Rarity nodded down to the sight below. "He's challenged Sombra to a duel. He must be trying to buy Twilight more time to find the Heart."

Ray looked. Dusk appeared to have finished talking with Sombra and the king had forged two swords from the crystal he created for them to use. They held the blades in front of their faces and bowed to one another, then settled into stances of readiness. Well, Dusk did, Sombra just looked like he was waiting for a bus with how casually he stood.

"Then he's not doing this alone. Hold on, Dusk, I'm coming!" He was about jump down and teleport when he was stopped.

"No! You can't help him!" Shining looked quite clear on that. "It's a one-on-one duel, as according to the ancient rites of combat. If invalidate that, if you try to step in and help him, Sombra automatically wins and then we have nothing to stop him."

"So, what? We're just going to sit here, twiddling our hooves and let him fight that monster on his own?" Ray demanded.

The captain wasn't alone in this. "Sugarcube, we don't like this anymore'n you do. Ah'd be right there with ya if ah could, but Shinin's right. This is somethin' Dusk has ta do by himself. Least it can do is get us some more time ta sort this mess out."

"Yeah…" Ray turned his gaze down to the two unicorns. "But what's it gonna cost us?"

Nopony answered him. They all just watched as the duel began.

Dusk returned his focus to Sombra. He had heard Ray's declaration of coming in to help and had seen the king smirk on hearing it too. He knew what it meant if anypony else tried to step in alongside him. But it appeared as if Ray had been dissuaded. Dusk was to be left on his own to duel Sombra.

Not that that made him feel much better. While he had experience in battle, he'd never used a weapon like a sword before. Unicorns could use them because of their magic, but he'd never been trained with one. He'd read about sword fights in stories, but what good was that going to do him here? Sombra no doubt had the training since he'd selected how they duel. Just how long was this going to last?

He did his best to suppress those fears and levitated the blade before him, swinging it experimentally and mentally answering his own question. For as long as he could manage.

"So, you've left your friends to face me alone." Sombra smirked. "How very selfish."

Dusk couldn't help but frown. "I… I don't understand. How is this selfish?"

"Because…" Sombra raised his blade and bared his teeth in a grin. "Suicide is the coward's way out."

Dusk felt his blood run cold. As much as he tried to suppress his fear, he couldn't stop his mind imagining that blade piercing his flesh. He'd never been stabbed before… how much would it hurt?

"Since I am feeling… generous, I shall let you have the first strike." He continued to stand casually. "Give me your best. I shall not strike back, you have my word."

"H-How do I know you'll keep it?"

"Because if I really wanted to just kill you, I would have responded to your challenge by tossing you aside like a cyclone would a house," he replied. "That must say something about my honour, mustn't it?"

He gulped again. He raised his sword. It was difficult to judge where to strike at Sombra. His armour obviously protected his chest and his legs. While his sword hung almost lazily in the air, he didn't expect him not to use it. He would block his blows, but how good was he?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sombra laughing. "Come now, Dusk. I assure you, this isn't a permanent offer. If you keep me waiting long enough, I shall withdraw it and return to my business. I have an Empire to rule."

Dusk snapped at that. As fast as he could, he brought his blade to slice down at Sombra's head. The king swiftly blocked it with the edge of his own, barely moving a muscle while he pushed back Dusk's attack. Recovering, Dusk tried again, this time to push against his sword through his defence. Sombra held it easily and forced him back again.

He was almost knocked to the ground from that. For Dusk, this was testing what his opponent was capable of. For Sombra… he could see the smirk that played on his lips.

Dusk stepped a little closer. Sombra withdrew, but not out of fear. Just to provide more space. Dusk repeated the action, trying to make it look like an attack and make him react. Sombra just stepped back again. On the third time, Dusk delivered a strike, going high but quickly feinting to a lower blow at his legs.

Sombra reacted fast, not even moving his blade to block his feint and parrying his low blow. Dusk desperately swung his sword, trying to land a hit anywhere on his opponent. Sombra blocked every single one of them without moving so much as an inch.

"This is really quite dull," remarked Sombra. "My turn."

Sombra's blade flashed as he too began an offensive. Even Dusk was hard pressed to keep an eye on the sword's path and raise his own to defend himself. A few times, he felt it whistle close to his skin as he only just managed to dodge the blow. High, low, to his side, to his head so he needed to duck and then jump when he tried to hit his legs.

Despite this, Dusk still didn't think the king was putting his all into the fight. Sombra appeared to read his mind.

"Don't worry, I don't think this will last long and it has been a while since I have been challenged." Dusk had to step to the side when he tried to thrust the sword through his chest. "I might as well enjoy it while I can. Let's hope you can keep me amused before I grow bored of you."

Dusk didn't reply. He kept trying to defend against his blows and tried to hit him when he could. He started to think Sombra would sometimes intentionally drop his defence and let Dusk try to hit him. It didn't matter. He just had to keep him busy, keep his attention focused on this fight and not on the Empire.

One attempted strike ended with Sombra locking his blade in place, twisting and jerking it out of his aura, sending Dusk's sword clattering to the ground. He only just managed to dive aside to avoid the next swing and levitated the sword back, rounding to block another attack. His sword was shaking, so he quickly pulled back.

"Not bad, for an amateur," commented Sombra. He continued to advance, occasionally swinging at him. "You've seen combat before, I can tell. Your stance is adequate, yet your form is sloppy. You've fought, but never with a blade. A shame, really. If you had, you might actually be a challenge."

Another sudden strike broke Dusk's magic and once again sent his sword to the ground. Sombra was already preparing another attack.

"But I doubt it," he finished. "I shall make your death quick. I admire your courage, if not your foresight."

The tip sped towards his heart. Dusk didn't want to have to do this, for he didn't want to prompt Sombra to respond in kind, but he had no choice.

Reacting instinctively, he shone a light flare at him. Sombra yelled and his sword missed when Dusk rolled to the side, getting his sword and his hat, which had come off as a result. He straightened the latter and raised the former, just as Sombra recovered.

He was still smiling. "So, you know a few tricks then. So do I. Here, let me show you…"

The ground rumbled beneath him, suddenly turning a lot darker. Acting again on instinct, Dusk's hooves flashed pink and he bounded into the air. A pointed shard of black crystal sprang up from the ground he had been standing on seconds before.

He landed on a colour cloud, jumped off it and intended to slice down at Sombra. The king saw the attack coming, blocked it and spun, kicking Dusk hard in the chest and shooting him back into the sky. Rising on a crystal, he took after him.

Dusk had to take a few seconds to recover. That kick had knocked the wind out of him. He saw Sombra, leering at him while he rose towards him. He created another colour cloud, but had to jump to a different one when Sombra tried to impale him again. A distant rumbling warned him of a similar attack.

Taking advantage of an opening, Dusk started a bombardment of colour pellets. They had the effect of distracting Sombra so he couldn't finish his next attack. He tried blocking with his sword and leg, but most of them got through. He growled in annoyance from the attack, since it obviously wasn't doing much to hurt him.

A larger chunk of crystal appeared before Dusk, obscuring Sombra from his view and blocking anymore pellets. Dusk directed his cloud to fly around, but was met with Sombra's iron-clad hoof hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him off his magical platform.

His mouth numb from the pain, Dusk managed to recover and bounded off another crystal with pink hooves. He applied a quick healing spell to his jaw as Sombra floated down to meet him. He was no longer smiling.

"This dog knows more than a few tricks then." He raised his blade. "But now, it's time to put you to sleep."

He darted forward. Instead of running, Dusk ran to meet his charge and locked blades with him. His fiery pits burned into Dusk's emerald depths. He didn't flinch. He didn't look away.

"You should know, Sombra…" Dusk could see a faint glow of orange in the corner of his vision. "Never corner an animal. They can still bite."

Sombra glared, but reeled back from the punch that Dusk hit him with. Before he could recover, he landed another punch, then swung his blade around. Sombra reeled so much that it only scraped him across the face. It was enough to leave a mark but instead of blood, slivers of shadow trickled from it.

The king pressed a hoof to his cheek, momentarily stunned. He pulled the hoof away, looked down at it, then up at Dusk. His teeth bared, but it wasn't in a grin. With a loud roar, he jumped back into the fray and their blades clashed.

They continued to duel inside a ring of crystal, their blades dancing and singing together like a symphony. Dusk wasn't as skilled with a sword as his opponent, but he managed to find ways to improvise in the duel, almost providing a match for Sombra.

The king swung at his head. Dusk ducked and fired a few pellets at his chin. Sombra growled and slashed down. Dusk rolled to the side and kicked him under his legs, dehoofing him. He stood to stab down, but Sombra blocked it and leaped back to his hooves, pushing forward at the same time and jabbing quickly three times. Dusk blocked two and sidestepped the third, countering with a feint then a slash that managed to scratch his armour.

"You learn fast, young one," growled Sombra. He went for his chest. "I am almost impressed."

"Thank you." Dusk felt it whistle past and forced it to the ground with his sword. "I'd say you have years more experience than me."

"Without doubt," he replied, forcing aside his lock. "Still, I haven't fought anypony this skilled for a long time."

Dusk lunged. "High praise, I'm sure."

"It isn't." Sparks flew when their blades met again. "I just haven't fought anypony for a long time. I've been stuck as shadow for the past thousand years, so I'm a little out of practice. I'm grateful for the exercise."

"Happy to help." Dusk jumped over his next swing and landed behind him. "I'm grateful to you too for providing me with a new experience."

"Then, allow me to give you another." Sombra blocked his strike and spun to face him, swinging at the same time. "Let us see how well death becomes you."

Dusk bounded backwards and stood in a defensive stance. "Not today."

"Perhaps a chance to show you what I've learned from you then?" He created a swarm of small, black crystals. "I am a firm believer of teaching being a two way exercise."

The sharpened tips glinted and they shot towards him. Dusk countered by capturing them in his aura, turning it purple for the added strength. He unconsciously gripped his necklace half and stopped their advance. Some, he let drop to the ground. Others, he sent right back at their master.

"I can see why," Dusk called, Sombra creating a wall of shadow to dissipate them.

Sombra didn't look amused. "Learn from this then!"

His solid form vanished and became shadow once more. Within seconds, the entire area was shrouded in his darkness. Dusk was blinded, he couldn't see. Even the glow of his magic barely penetrated the suffocating shadow. But he didn't allow himself to panic. First, he surrounded himself with a yellow shield, just in time to block the blade that clanged off it.

Now, to act before Sombra could strike again. Dusk sent out seven orbs of light into the dark and allowed them to flare all at once. It not only dispelled some of the darkness, but he also heard a cry from somewhere to his right. He sent out one more in that direction and darted forward at the same time as it flared.

The spell of darkness lifted as Sombra lost his concentration and while he managed to deflect Dusk's sword, he didn't have time to block his punch. He fell backwards and smacked against one of his own crystals.

His expression was livid. "Impossible! How did you do that?!"

"Because I already learned," answered Dusk. "You're not the first one to use that trick on me and she did a much better job of it than you."

"She?" His expression faltered. "But… the only one who… no, no it can't be…"

"I had to learn my tricks from somepony, just the same way you learned yours," Dusk continued, letting his voice soften. "Do you really think this is how she'd want you to use it? Do you think this is the reason she taught you it? Think, Sombra. Would Luna-?"

"NO! DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME TO ME!" he screeched. "I am done with this game! Die now, Dusk Noir!"

His body dissolved away, but his crystals didn't. They actually increased, wicked spikes of them shooting up from the ground and working their way inwards towards Dusk. Responding in kind to the king, he too became formless, a spike of crystal passing harmlessly through him and flew after Sombra.

The instant he made contact, their essences merged and tumbled together in a continued battle. A plume of pure darkness against one that worked in harmony with light. Now and again, parts of their bodies would appear from parts of their twisted forms. A hoof, a leg, a head, battling furiously with each other.

But Sombra had spent a millennia like this. Seconds in, Dusk was already feeling exhausted from his efforts. He was still getting used to that. He couldn't maintain it. His body became solid and was spat out of the cloud of shadow like a bitter pill.

Dusk hid the ground hard, skidding across it and smacked his head against a jutting crystal. His skull felt like it would burst. He caught a glimpse through his blurry vision of the palace being surrounded, the crystal ponies backing away. Faintly, very faintly, he could hear his friends calling out to him from the balcony, waving towards him.

A towering, immovable form blocked his vision. He stared up into Sombra's red, burning eyes. He saw something glint next to the king's head. It darted forward and Dusk screamed from something cold that bit into his shoulder.

He lifted his head to look. Sombra's blade had found its mark. Dusk's lay what seemed like a mile away, useless. He tried to reach it with his magic, but screamed again when Sombra twisted the sword inside his shoulder. Warm blood trickled down his side. He was laughing again, empty of warmth and laden with cruelty.

Just like Doom's…

"I know this hurts you." Sombra leered over him and slowly turned the blade. "Where are your tricks now? Your clever retorts? Your fawning praise? What good does it do you now?"

Dusk grunted and raised his head, trying to blink away the stinging tears. "More… than it's done you."

"We shall see." He leaned in closer. "I'm going to kill you, Dusk. There's no doubt of that. But first, I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to ensure that, when you leave this world, you shall be screaming and begging me to end it. And I shall provide."

"I know… it's a cliché but…" Dusk looked right back at him. "Do your worst."

"As you wish." Sombra's horn glowed, magic burst from it and Dusk's vision flashed white.

* * *

_He opened his eyes. He felt strangely light, though everything around him seemed solid. His surroundings came into focus, a hiss of steam sounding somewhere near him. He whirled around and was more confused than when he initially arrived._

_He was at the train station outside of Ponyville. But… he had been in the Crystal Empire with everypony else, battling Sombra. How had he gotten back here so quickly? Why was it all such a blur to him?_

"_Hadn't you better get on?" a stern voice asked. "You're going to miss your train."_

"_Twilight? Twilight!" He saw his marefriend and hurried to embrace her. "Oh, Miss Sparkle, you have no idea how happy I-"_

"_Get your hooves off me!" she snapped. "Don't touch me! You don't even deserve to be near me!"_

"_W-what?" He recoiled. "Twilight, what is it? What's wrong?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, you know what's wrong!" She prodded him hard. "You messed up, that's what's wrong!"_

"_I… what? I… I don't understand…"_

"_Oh, I think you do," she replied harshly. "You failed in your task. You didn't find out why the Empire had returned. Worse, you didn't find out anything useful at all! No wonder Luna said you could no longer continue your studies. I'd have done the same thing."_

"_B-but… how can that be?" he stammered. "I… I tried my best, I did, b-but I… I just-"_

"_Your best wasn't enough!" she cut off. "Not only that, but because of you, we failed to save the Empire. Your stupid stunt didn't work and he got the Heart back before I could reach it. We were lucky to even get away!"_

"_No! No, how can that-?"_

"_Even worse, Celestia said I can't continue in my studies anymore either! I've got nothing now and it's all your fault!" She pushed him hard. "So, go on! Go on back to Canterlot or anywhere that's not here! You don't belong in Ponyville anymore. In fact, I don't think you ever did."_

"_But I… how could we…?" Hearing all of this was too much. He broke down in tears. "Twilight, p-please… I did my best… don't send me away, I-I love you…"_

"_Well, I fail to see how I ever did. Have faith, what a foolish concept," she sneered. "Look where that faith got us. You're lucky I'm here to see you off, the others all said it was a waste of time. They're not even here! Doesn't that tell you anything?"_

"_No… no, please, no…"_

"_Oh, stop that crying. You're pathetic, Dusk! You always were. I never loved you, I pitied you, we all did, but we're at the end of it now. You had your chance and you blew it. I hope you're proud of yourself."_

_Dusk couldn't even respond now. He just lay there on the ground, weeping uncontrollably, barely able to take it all in. He had lost everything. It was stupid to think he could ever be worth anything. Thinking otherwise had now cost him his friends, his home, his life… if he even had one to begin with. _

_What would he do now? Where would he go? How was he even supposed to live without the ponies that mattered to him the most?_

"_Are you just going to sit there all day? Stop crying and get on the-" Twilight's voice suddenly deepened. "What?! No! That is mine!"_

* * *

Ray saw Sombra look away from Dusk, who stood there in a daze, dark magic flowing from his eyes while he stared directly ahead. The king turned his eyes to the palace, to the very top and he saw them narrow while his fangs glinted wickedly. There could only be one reason he was looking there, with such desperate anger.

Twilight had found the Heart. His theory was confirmed just a few seconds later when Spike called to them.

"Hey, up here!" The dragon was holding something, a bright blue jewel. "I have the Crystal Heart!"

But Ray had a bigger concern. Whatever Sombra had done to Dusk, he had to find a way to stop it. Now that the shadow king was distracted trying to get the Heart back, he took a chance and teleported right next to Dusk, so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Dusk? Dusk, buddy? It's me, Ray," he hissed urgently. "Look, I don't know what it is that Sombra's doing to you, but you have to fight it! Come on, this isn't the first time some dark force has tried to get inside your head. You should be a pro at this by now! Twilight's almost there, she's almost made it. You just need to hold out a little longer. Do it for her. For us." He patted his shoulder. "Have faith, bud. We all have it for you."

"Interloper!" He whipped around to see Sombra, baring down upon him. "You shall pay for your interference!"

"And that's my cue to leave," remarked Ray. "Fight the power, Dusk!"

He teleported away just as Sombra delivered his blow and back to the balcony.

"Ray, what the hay were ya doin'?!" demanded Applejack. "Don't ya remember what Shinin' said before?"

"I don't think that Sombra has much set aside for the rules right now," he countered. "Besides, I think my work has been done."

* * *

_Dusk blinked out of his stupor. Ray had just been here and told him all that was happening wasn't real. He had seen him faintly, but heard his voice very clearly. He had to go soon afterward, sounding urgent, but he had gotten the message._

_All he was seeing here wasn't real. It was all a product of Sombra's magic. He cursed himself for not recognising such an influence before, but it had seemed so real… so vivid…_

_Now, the illusion was failing. Twilight flickered between her appearance and Sombra's, who looked livid. He was beginning to fade away too. Was he leaving his mind too? Was he going to try and get the Crystal Heart?_

_Ray said he needed to hold him off for just a little longer. That was what he intended to do. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he galloped at Sombra and grabbed hold of him._

"_What?! What are you doing?!" he demanded. "Get your hooves off of me!"_

"_Once again, Sombra… trying to fight me in a way one before you did much better at," he remarked. "You should have known not to come into my head."_

"_Get off me!"_

"_But since you've had the privilege of seeing in mine…" Dusk's horn glowed. "Time to return the favour!"_

_He pressed his horn against Sombra's, mimicking the spell that Twilight had used on him when he had been corrupted. Sombra's cries were drowned out while Dusk travelled along a river of shadow, riding it to his destination._

_It only got darker the further he travelled._

* * *

Sombra was about to turn away, when Dusk's eyes flashed open. Shadow and light whirled around inside them and the glow of his horn intensified, keeping Sombra in place with the bride of magic between their horns. Sombra resisted only for a moment before he too was frozen in place, eyes staring straight ahead.

That was one problem out of the way. Now, just for-

"Spikey wikey!" Rarity screamed.

Ray whipped his head up. Spike was falling, still holding the Crystal Heart. Sombra's shadows were rising to meet him, the king himself still stuck with Dusk in whatever they were doing. Even with that distraction, Sombra was still in power.

They almost had the Heart. He might be able to teleport and grab it before Sombra could. He was just about to, when he glanced behind him and blinked.

"Shining… what are you doing with Cadence?"

* * *

_Crystal. Crystal everywhere. The same black, corrupting substance that was now spreading across the Empire was all that contaminated Sombra's mind. It was like a forest, shrouded in a blanket of shadows through which no light could pierce._

_Dusk tried and could hardly see two feet in front of him. He glimpsed something in the dark. A flash of grey, barely visible. Slowly, careful not to injure himself on the crystal shards, he made his way towards it. _

_What he found was a pony, trapped by a wall of crystal. But it wasn't what he found that shocked him… but who._

"_I knew you would come."_

_There were some similarities. Same build, face, mane and fur colour. But this stallion didn't have the same curved, red and black horn, just a normal one. His cutie mark was a trio of red crystals rather than grey. He lacked the armour, the robe, the helm of the one who had been threatening them since they arrived._

_That wasn't all. This stallion have any of the same superiority or malevolence the other had. He looked like somepony who had lost everything and who wanted nothing more than to have just have something back. Yet the guilt that lingered in his eyes told Dusk that he didn't feel he deserved any of it back. He deserved what he got._

_With this in mind, he was almost hesitant to ask._

"_King Sombra?"_

_He barely stirred. "Half right. I am Sombra, but I do not deserve that title. And you… you are Dusk Noir."_

"_How do you know that?" he asked, though he already knew the answer._

"_Though the King has imprisoned me down here, that doesn't mean I am ignorant of all that happens," he replied in a dead voice. "I see all he sees…"_

"_And you feel like you do all that he does, no matter how much you might not want to," finished Dusk. "Trust me, I know…"_

_Sombra nodded. "I knew he sensed it within you. The same darkness that flows through my body once did the same with yours. Yet there is a difference."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You were Dusk. Your darkness made you take the name Doom. I am Sombra… yet he is too." He lifted his head. "What does that say to you of me?"_

_He sounded so hopeless, so lost. Regardless of what he thought of himself, Dusk couldn't leave him here, trapped by his own mind._

"_If that's the case then, why are you down here and he's up there?" he asked._

"_He's only interested in strength. I'm the part he doesn't need," he replied. "Sympathy, compassion, pity… none of these are needed for one who rules."_

"_I don't think you really believe that, otherwise you wouldn't still be here," countered Dusk. "Kindness and compassion don't make you weak, Sombra. Sometimes, it takes strength just to stay kind."_

"_Then I am weak!" he snapped. "I let my cruelty, my anger, my ambition take over in his form! I deserve to rot here, for letting him loose upon my Empire. My only hope is that when the Crystal Heart is found and used… I'll be destroyed along with him."_

"_You can't give up now!" insisted Dusk. "If you were going to give up, why did you have me find your journal? Why did you tell me where to find it?"_

"_Because then I might be able to do one good thing before I am gone," he said in a hollow voice. "I might do some good, if only a little. I suppose I should tell you all that I can now, before-"_

"_No, you can tell me after we get out of here!" He set about trying to destroy the crystal imprisoning him. "Come on, Sombra! I need your help!"_

"_What's the use? Even if we did succeed, what would I return to? An Empire that I subjugated? Subjects that fear me? History that hates me…" He hung his head. "There is nothing left for me…"_

"_I don't think that's what Luna would want to hear." Dusk saw him flinch. "He was right, you know. She was the one who taught me, just like she taught you."_

"_And see now how I have twisted her teachings, betrayed her love," he growled. "She would be glad to see me rid from this world. She deserves better…"_

"_That's not what she thinks." Dusk kept talking, even though Sombra was no longer looking at him. "Do you know what happened, after she sealed you away with Celestia? I had to check the date for this in your history books, but on the last recorded page of history, the date it happened… just a day after, she went down the same road as you. Darkness corrupted her too and she tried to reign eternal night across Equestria as Nightmare Moon."_

"_W-what?" He looked genuinely surprised at this. "Why…?"_

"_A few reasons. Jealousy for her sister, the Entity that poisoned her like it did with you and I, but I think what pushed it was that she lost you. You understood her in a way that nopony else did, not even her own sister. In your own words, you two were the same. She hated what she had to do to you, just as much as when Celestia had to imprison her in the moon for what she did."_

"_What?" Sombra shot to his hooves. "That witch! I'll-!"_

"_But she's back now," continued Dusk. "She's back and the darkness that corrupted her has been purged. How do you think she sent me here to find out how the Empire returned? How _you_ returned."_

_Sombra appeared to be lost for words. Dusk pressed this advantage._

"_She never forgot you, Sombra. She never found anypony else, how could she? She could barely say your name without bursting into tears and now you're back, she can barely believe it. She doesn't want to lose you again. She wants to believe there's hope for you that you can come back, just like she did… just like I did." Emerald eyes were locked with ruby. "I know it's not going to be easy, Sombra. But you can give her that hope. If you're willing."_

_Dusk thought he saw something begin to shimmer in his eyes. A spark that was steadily becoming a flame. He didn't lie back down behind the crystal like before, he didn't cower. He began to stand straighter, that fire burning ever brighter…_

"_There you are!" _

_Dusk leaped aside just in time to avoid a shard that almost hit him. He stood ready to see what could only be the Sombra. This one had the horn, the eyes, the armour… the evil._

"_My, my, haven't you come far for one so small." The crystals around Dusk began to creep towards him. "Now, you shall stay here. Your body will be an empty vessel while your mind is trapped inside mine!"_

_Dusk backed away, but felt a sharpness prod his back. The dark shards were already beginning to entomb him. He was going to be trapped in here, just like part of Sombra's mind. Just like Doom had done…_

"_I think not!" A huge collection of red crystal burst forth and struck aside the King. "You shall not harm him, nor anypony else again!"_

"_What?! NO!" The King stood defiantly as Sombra approached. "You were beaten! You gave into me! I am stronger than you could ever be!"_

"_Not anymore! I have dwelled in darkness too long!" Sombra declared. "Come, Dusk! Your light and my crystal, together!"_

_Dusk didn't need to question what he meant. Calling upon his magic, he blasted a beam of light at the crystals that Sombra created. It travelled up the facets, ruby-red light spilling in every direction. The King recoiled and roared as the light hit him, his crystal dissolving away._

_Dusk stood by Sombra's side, keeping up the spell as the two were engulfed by a white void._

* * *

Dusk had a sharp intake of breath. Partly from the sensation of returning to his body, but also from the wound that was in his shoulder. The blade was still stuck in it and he wasn't looking forward to trying to pull it out.

He looked around. There was still shadow and black crystal everywhere, but there was a new light shining underneath the tower. What had happened? Had it worked? Was Sombra free?

"Allow me," a now familiar voice offered. "This will hurt, but the wound could have been worse."

"SombrAGGGGGH!" Dusk screwed up his eyes and held back the tears, but managed to smile gratefully. "Thank you…"

"It is the very least I can do." He stood there, his helm and robe discarded. "Although, we still have a slight problem."

He gestured to a towering mass of darkness. The curved horn and the glowing eyes of King Sombra emerged from the top, looking livid.

"How… how do we-?" Dusk hissed from his injury and gave up trying to stand.

"That will no longer be a problem. Behold, Dusk, the power of the Crystal Heart!"

Now, he saw what that light was. A glimmering heart made of the brightest crystal was shining brightly between two points under the palace. The crystal ponies were all bowing to it, their coats now matching their names and their home. The streets below them flowed with the same blue magic the Heart generated.

King Sombra was panicking, demanding that they stop, but they paid him no mind. The magic continued to spread throughout the entire Empire, the streets lighting up in the shape of a snowflake. The energy returned back the Heart and it began spinning, faster and faster until it was a blur.

The magic burst forth as a sphere of energy, growing ever brighter. It passed over Dusk and Sombra and he looked in amazement to see their coats also become crystal. Even his hat took on a more crystalline appearance and he could have sworn the glow in his necklace half was stronger than it had ever been. Even his wound was healed by the wave. The magic was destroying all of the corrupting crystal, wiping the streets clean of dark influence.

When it hit King Sombra, the effect was immediate. The shadow pony gave one last scream of defiance before his body was taken apart, destroyed by a light no shadow could ever darken. The entire palace now started to shine like a star and the magic gathered towards the top. It spread out as ribbons of light, dissipating all of the remaining shadow and letting clear blue skies take their place. The ribbons continued to travel away from the Empire, across all corners of the land. He doubted there would be anywhere in a hundred miles that wouldn't see them.

Dusk looked at Sombra, who gave him a grim sort of smile. They had done it. The Crystal Empire had been saved.


	6. Revelation

**Revelation**

Sombra received more than his fair share of wary and fearful looks as he and Dusk made their way to the palace. The Crystal Ponies were all cheering at the end of their trials, but the moment they saw their old king, they all went quiet and kept their eyes on him until they passed. Like a wolf in the midst of sheep.

Sombra didn't pretend not to notice the looks they gave him. He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He didn't so much walk as more drag himself along, the pride and arrogance he once had completely gone. Though his darker side was now gone, Dusk wasn't really sure how much good it had done him.

In his eyes, it was better to live in regret of sin than to live in pride. But he couldn't honestly say it was any easier.

By the time he reached the balcony, Dusk wasn't sure how the others would react, so he told Sombra to wait while he prepared them. Regardless, he was greeted by a very warm reception.

"Big brother!" Fluttershy barrelled into him with a hug. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"You too, little sister." Dusk hissed a little from her grip. "Careful… shoulder's still a little tender."

"Oh, sorry." She pulled back. "W-when he s-stabbed you I… I…"

"We all did, Fluttershy," said Pinkie gently, but still with a bright smile. "Still, you're okay now, right Dusk?"

"Indeed. The injury is still a little sore, but I'm sure it'll pass," he replied.

"See, no problem." She hugged him too, careful of the wound. "When we get back home, I'll make you a special cupcake for what you did."

"Pinkie, I don't think that's necessary."

"Yeah, you're right. A cupcake's too small. You deserve a whole not-cupcake for that."

"Pinkie-"

"Dusk, come on, you got stabbed. I mean, actually stabbed." There was a hint of admiration in Rainbow's voice. "That's pretty hardcore. You deserve something for it."

He sighed, but smiled. "If you insist then. I suppose it would help, considering…"

"Then that's settled! A special cake, just for you. Ooh, ooh and Spike too, since he saved the day. And Twilight, since she found the Heart!"

"Hey, don't I get anything?" asked Ray. "You know, since it was obviously me that gave Dusk the strength to fight back. Again."

"Ya can have a slice sugarcube, ah'm sure," assured Applejack.

"Quite frankly, I think the biggest achievement you've had is that your mane is the neatest I've ever seen it since the Heart's magic was cast," put in Rarity.

"I know!" He ran a hoof over it. "It's weird. Hope it isn't permanent."

"How can you say that?" Rarity looked herself over. "I look magnificent! I hope it never ends!"

"It won't be so bad if it does," Spike said. "Crystal or not, you always look amazing, Rarity."

"Awww, Spikey wikey, that's so sweet of you to say." She levitated him towards her and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for the compliment." Then, on the lips. "That's for being such a brave little dragon. I'm very proud of you."

Spike's response was to gain a dreamy, love-struck expression and have hearts popping out of his eyes. Rarity giggled and nuzzled his cheek.

"You all did great work," praised Shining. "None of this could have been done without any of you."

"You helped too," reminded Cadence. "I wouldn't have even been able to get the Heart if it hadn't been for your quick thinking."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who got the praise for it, Crystal Princess," he returned, nuzzling her neck.

Cadence giggled. "And they should know that I'd be nothing without my Crystal Prince."

"I'll always be the wind beneath your wings, dearest."

"Aw, come here you…" Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, seriously, do they have to put Crystal before everything?" repeated Ray. "If you guys do end up running this joint, put up some kind of naming committee or something. Some variation would be nice."

"We'll consider it," chuckled Shining. "But again, great effort from all of you. You should all be proud of what you did here."

"Thank you, Shining." Dusk inclined his head. "Probably wasn't a completely wise decision though."

"Oh, you can say that again!" came the voice of his marefriend, her expression livid. A few of them moved to intercept. "Out of my way, let me through! I'm gonna kill him!"

They quickly hurried out of her path. She halted before him and Dusk winced, ready for what she would punish him with. She glared at him for a while, seething under her breath.

"There are times... I think I know you," she hissed. "Then, you go off, pull stunts like that and I wonder why I even bother."

"Um... I don't suppose saying I'm sorry might help?" he tried.

"You... _you_...!" He winced once more, but ended up being surprised when she hugged him. Very tightly. "Once again, I'm torn between wondering if that was the bravest thing you've ever done or the most foolish."

"Another talent of mine it seems…" Dusk trailed off when he saw Twilight's crystal coat. "My goodness, Miss Sparkle… you look incredible."

"Flattery isn't going to save you this time!" She paused, blushing. "Really?"

"Really," he said sincerely. "Although, to echo Spike, you look beautiful with or without a crystal coat, my love."

"And to echo Rarity." She punched his leg. "That's for trying to take on Sombra on your own!" She pulled him in for a kiss. "That's for coming back safely."

Dusk took a moment to recover from the sensation of the kiss and the slight stinging in his leg.

"Thank you." He gritted his teeth and rubbed his leg. "I forget how hard you can do that..."

"Think of it as a reminder," she said in a falsely sweet voice. "Every time you think about doing something stupid, you just call that to mind."

"Duly noted... On the subject of the former king, there's somepony here that I think you should see." He looked behind him. "You can come out now."

For a few seconds, nothing actually happened. Then, slowly, Sombra emerged from the shadows, though not completely. A few of the girls cried out in surprise and fear. Shining, Applejack and Rainbow looked ready for a fight. Twilight stood defensively at his side, but Ray looked rather calm. Like he expected this.

"What is this?" Shining demanded. "I thought the Crystal Heart destroyed him!"

"Only part of him," replied Dusk. "But as with Nightmare Moon and Doom before him, he's free now of his dark influence. He's not our enemy anymore."

"He speaks the truth," Sombra said. "I do not expect you to trust my word, but I promise that I mean none of you any harm."

None of them moved. Gradually, very gradually, they relaxed. They continued to watch Sombra warily. The former king didn't keep eye contact with any of them and remained distant.

"If you say so, Dusk," murmured Twilight. "But how did you know he was the same as you and Luna?"

"A combination of research, encouragement and a little bit of faith," he replied, glancing at Ray. "I suppose I needed to realise there's more than one solution to a problem and there's more than one way to go about solving it."

"A valuable lesson indeed," agreed Sombra. "Though I think that, for now, my problem only has one solution." He turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Dusk. "Nopony said you had to leave."

"They don't need to," replied Sombra. He barely glanced back. "The reactions of your friends and those of my former subjects only show me that this world is not yet ready to accept me. I no longer deserve to be king and it is clear there's one here who is more than an adequate replacement. Therefore, the only course available to me is to leave."

"Where will you go?" asked Ray.

"Into the wastes," he answered. "I shall remain in the mountains, far from the Empire and anypony else I might do harm to."

"You don't have to leave, Sombra," Cadence said gently. "You could stay here. If the Crystal Ponies see me as their princess, I could grant you asylum."

He looked surprised at her offer. "Even after I threatened you, you would still have me here?"

"It's only right," she said simply. "Regardless of what you've done, I can't just let you go out there alone."

"I… I appreciate your offer, but… I cannot accept," he said heavily. "You are this Empire's new ruler now. I doubt you would be able to keep things civil among your subjects when they know the tyrant that terrorized them remains in their midst. I'm sure your husband would agree."

Shining nodded grimly. "I don't think they would be very receptive knowing that, as harsh as that sounds."

"Shining, we can't just-"

"Fear not, I understand completely. This is my choice and I feel I must act upon it."

"You could always come back with us," offered Twilight. "Once we explain the situation to the princesses, maybe they could find some way to accommodate you."

Once again, Sombra was stunned. "You… you as well? You would do this…?"

"Yeah, don't think we wouldn't be keeping an eye on you, Sombra," warned Rainbow. "But yeah, I figure we could work something out."

"They keep me around, knowing what I've got inside me," put in Ray. "I know you don't exactly have a demon inside your head, but it's kind of the same thing."

"And I already told you that Luna and I managed to find redemption after what happened for us," finished Dusk. "Like I told you, there's a chance for you too, Sombra."

The unicorn king was almost moved to tears. Dusk thought he was going to accept their offer. But he didn't.

"Your kindness is… remarkable and what you've told me does give me much needed hope, but…" He shook his head. "I cannot."

"But why?" persisted Dusk.

"There are still some… tender memories, even outside of the Empire. I cannot, in good conscience, remain in the Empire nor anywhere else. Not after what I have done…" He looked out to the wastes. "Perhaps, in time, I will return. That is the hope you've given me. For now, this exile will serve as my penance. It is no less than what I deserve."

"What about Luna?" asked Dusk. "Don't you want to see her again?"

"More than anything. But when I do, I want to feel that I am worthy to stand in her presence again," he said sadly. "Right now… I don't think I could stand it."

It was Applejack who asked. "An' that's yer final decision?"

"It is, good farmer," he answered.

Dusk didn't want to just let him give up like that. But it was clear that they weren't going to change his mind. After all, he understood what Sombra was going through right now. He had to come to terms with this in his own way.

"If that's what you want, Sombra, we won't try and stop you. But on the day you do decide to return, my door will be open to you," he promised.

A single tear trickled down his cheek. "It seems I can never hope to repay the debt of gratitude I owe to you, Dusk. But I think I can start with one thing I can do for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You came here seeking answers, to complete a task, correct?" he surmised. "I cannot pretend to know all of what you need to, but I can tell you as much as I can. It's the very least I can do."

In the midst of all that had happened, Dusk had almost completely forgotten the original purpose he'd come here for.

"I appreciate it, Sombra," he said sincerely. "You know the task I'm here for. Please, tell me all that you can."

* * *

Luna waited anxiously, her eyes fixed on the door to her private chambers while her hoof twitched. She had just received word that Cadence and Shining had returned from the Empire with the Elements, Ray and Spike. She had mentioned giving the Empire to their niece to rule over, given events that had happened over there, but that was something they would discuss in more detail later.

Right now, she was waiting for Dusk to arrive. Not just to see if he had completed his task and learned anything though. She remembered how hurt he had looked from the way she had acted towards him on arriving. She was going through a difficult time, but that didn't excuse the way she had treated him.

Though a small part of her did hope that he would bring some welcome news.

She almost jumped with anticipation when she heard him knock. She took a moment to collect herself, but even then she was faintly shaking.

"Enter," she commanded. Even her voice was quivering a little.

Her student stepped inside. His disposition was rather nervous too. He sunk into a low bow as soon as he entered.

"Princess, I-I bring you news," he stammered. "I have completed the task that your highness sent me to do and-"

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

He paused. He looked up. "I… beg your pardon?"

"I… I said I'm sorry." She sighed. "I know that I was short with you when I sent you to the Empire, Dusk. I would not have been, it is simply that… well, I was reminded of some rather tender memories, shall we say. Regardless, this does not excuse my behaviour and I apologise for how I treated you. It was wrong of me, as your teacher… and your friend."

He looked momentarily surprised, but became much more relaxed in the wake of her apology.

"Apology accepted, Luna and you don't have to worry," he added. "I understand what you were going through."

She laughed bitterly. "Forgive me for saying so, Dusk, but I don't really think you that you do."

"I do though." He considered for a moment. "I know about Sombra."

Luna froze. "B-but… how could you…?"

"I did a lot of research into finding the answer to the task you assigned me," he answered. "It was one of the things that came up."

"Oh… I see…" She wasn't exactly sure what to say now.

"Like I said, don't worry about it," assured Dusk. "It was a difficult time in your life, but I don't blame you for how you reacted when it came back like this. I can see why you loved him. You two really are much alike, even in your eventual fates."

She nodded absently. "Indeed… falling to darkness, becoming feared by our subjects, being imprisoned…"

"Then being released and being freed from that darkness for another chance," he finished, smiling.

It took a moment for those words to sink in. When they did… Luna smiled. She smiled for the first time since this affair began.

"You mean this? Truly?" she dared to ask.

"I do." His smile grew along with hers. "I freed him, Luna. Just like you and I were."

Now, she laughed. She could barely contain the happiness that spread throughout her entire body. Caught up in it, she ran to her friend and embraced him.

"Dusk, you absolute wonder! I had my hopes that he might have returned and that he might be saved but…" She trailed off in another fit of laughter and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You did it, you actually did it!"

"It was my pleasure," he said, with a slight blush. "But I have to tell you something…"

"Oh, your report can wait, Dusk. I must greet him at once!" she announced. "I assume he returned with you and the others. You must have him waiting somewhere so that you might surprise me. The thought is appreciated it, truly."

"Luna…"

"Go to him. Tell him I shall receive him momentarily, I must make myself a little more presentable." She rushed over to her mirror. "Hm, I don't really have the time for a wash, but I think I look fine. Perhaps I should wear something. It has been a while since I've had cause to. Should it be grand, moderate or am I fine as I am?"

"Princess, please."

"Hm?" She caught his firm tone. "Oh, my apologies, Dusk. I'm just a little caught up, that is all. It's been so long since I've seen him. But speak, say what you need to."

He looked uneasy again. A creeping suspicion began to work its way into her mind, souring her ecstatic thoughts, but she tried to pay it no mind. Until Dusk confirmed it with his next words.

"He didn't come back, Luna."

He explained Sombra's personal views and how he had exiled himself. Luna felt her mood drop like a stone into a lake, sinking into the murky depths. She felt disappointed with his choice, angry at Sombra, upset because she had to wait even longer before she could see him again. If she would ever see him again.

But overall, she was still relieved. He was back now. There was still a chance that she would see him again. That managed to keep the smile on her face, along with what Dusk told her next.

"But he does have a message for you, if you'd like to hear it."

She nodded. "You may proceed."

"Who said that I would be telling you?"

Dusk's horn glowed and his magic began to take shape in the air before her. The shape was crude at first, but details soon worked their way in. After only a few seconds, were it not for the faint twinkle of magical energy, Luna would have been convinced that her love was standing in the room with her.

Even more so when his rich voice filled her ears.

"_My stars and moon. Many a cold night has passed since the last time we met. In that time, much has happened and much has changed. But there is one thing that has not and it is my love for you. During those years, trapped in my own mind, my only thoughts were of you. You were my beacon of light in that dark place and your student ignited it like a fire for me to escape. As I say, I do not yet feel worthy to stand in your presence again, but there is one thing I can promise. We shall meet again, Luna. I don't know how long it will be, but I do not intend to leave this world without my eyes beholding your beauty once again._

"_I love you, Princess Luna and I always will. Until we meet again, my stars and moon."_

"I love you too, my crystal king," she murmured involuntarily. "Please, come back soon…"

The form smiled faintly and dissolved away. In its place was the hopeful smile of Dusk that she soon matched.

"I hope he returns soon," he said sincerely.

"As do I," she agreed. She wiped away her tears and hugged him again, more gently. "Thank you for bringing this to me, my friend."

"I would have done nothing less," he responded. "That wasn't all he told me though."

"I see…" She pulled away. "What did your search yield then?"

"You were right to suspect, Luna. The Empire didn't return on its own and your spell didn't wear off. Somepony used their own summoning spell, one just as powerful as the magic you use, to restore the Empire and Sombra. From what he told me, the one who did it was seeking some great power that he needed Sombra's aid to retrieve. He promised his help, but only after he reclaimed his kingdom. Another good reason we acted when we did, it seems."

"I concur." She almost didn't want to ask the next question. "Did he give you a name?"

"He gave me two. One was, as we suspected, Test Tube, but he wasn't directing it. He was only working with the one who was, the third member of the group you received reports on. Chrysalis's unnamed ally."

"And he is?"

"Fallen Soul. It looks like it wasn't just a story then." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, it wasn't." She turned her gaze out of the window. "And I don't know if this one will end well."

* * *

"And you are certain that this artefact exists?" the unicorn mare asked across the table. "You will have to forgive Trixie if she is a little sceptical of your promise."

Doctor Test Tube nodded. "I assure you, Miss Lulamoon, that the artefact of which I speak is as real as you or I."

Yes, it was easy to reassure and lie with words, Trixie thought to herself. But it would only be a matter of time before they were uncovered, as she knew too well. Not that she wasn't eager to cease working on the rock farm and leave this hovel of a house they'd given her. This scientist was the kind of miracle she'd been hoping for.

But Trixie had had her dreams built on promises crumble before. She had to be sure.

"I see," she replied slowly. "How is it that you came across this information?"

"My uh, employer has his methods," he answered. "He would prefer not to disclose them until we are sure you can be relied upon."

"Forgive Trixie for saying so, but you are not the only one at this table with issues of trust," she returned.

"Understandable of course, Miss Lulamoon," he said evenly.

"Then how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"It's simple really. Travel to the bazaar in Canterlot and confirm what I have said for yourself. If you find the Amulet, it is yours to keep. If not, you can return to your uh, delightful home here with no harm done."

Perhaps they might dock my pay a little for taking a small day off, she thought, but kept it to herself.

"And it truly is as powerful as you say?" she asked.

"That and more," he assured. "You will have access to abilities only dreamed of by common unicorns. You can become as Great and as Powerful as you wish and beyond."

"Indeed..." She would be lying if she said it didn't intrigue her. "And what would I do with this power?"

"Whatever you wish. As I understand, it is due to a certain individual that you are where you are to begin with."

Trixie hissed. "Sparkle..."

"That's the one." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "This would help you to earn a little compensation for your predicament."

"Yes and him as well," she murmured. "Her little coltfriend, the one who showed me up at the Magic Contest. He will get his dues as well." She glanced at the jar next to her. "From both of us."

"Yes..." He held his gaze on the jar too and muttered something under his breath she couldn't hear. "Anyway, I have the funds that would be required to acquire it. You needn't worry about that."

"And what would you have of Trixie in return?"

"My uh, employer would be interested in meeting you. Both of you," he added, glancing at the jar again. "When your uh, business is complete, he will find you and extend another offer. If you'd be interested enough to take it."

"What kind of offer? And who exactly is he?"

"All in good time, Miss Lulamoon. First, you must both prove yourselves to show that you have earned the privilege to know such um... _sensitive_ information." He smirked a little more. "Do you accept?"

Trixie tore her gaze from the stallion and looked at the jar. The contents within, a dark effluvial substance with a dash of bone white, writhed as if it were alive. She stared at it for a while, interpreting what it... _he_ was saying before responding.

"We accept. We'll depart to the city tomorrow and see for ourselves. In advance, you have either our thanks..." The substance writhed again. "Or our displeasure."

"Noted." He stood to leave. "Well, the best of luck in your endeavours, Miss Lulamoon and to your uh, companion."

Trixie took another look at the contents. A different colour flashed across the surface. A jade green, that appeared to take the shape of a pair of eyes. She let herself smile at it and she knew that he was smiling back.

"As if we have need of it."

* * *

Alright! The Crystal Empire is done, but this book is far from it! Rest assured that this is only the beginning of this new journey and what a journey it will be.

Hope you can all join me for it. Happy New Year!


	7. The Pony Trap

**The Pony Trap**

"Thanks for having us around, Granny Smith," said Twilight sincerely. "I think we both needed a bit of a break from the library."

"Eh, think nothin' of it, young'uns," she said fondly. "Always nice ta see friends-a Applejack comin' 'round ta call. Sorry ya didn't get the chance ta see her."

"That's perfectly alright, Miss Smith," said Dusk politely, tipping his hat to her. "We understand that work here on the farm keeps you all busy. We appreciate you taking the time to host us though."

"Anytime, dearies," she smiled, waving them off. "Ah'll tell Applejack an' Ray you two said howdy!"

"Thank you!" called Twilight. "Come on, Dusk. I want you to dictate _Conundrums and Curses_ to me while I take notes."

"Why do you need me to dictate? Can't you just read it yourself?"

"I like it when you read things out. It makes your voice sound professional and I _like_ it."

Even with her fading eyesight and occasionally poor hearing, Granny Smith was able to make out Dusk's blush and Twilight's giggle from the front porch. She smirked herself, reminded of her own romantic escapades when she was their age. She let out her own little chuckle at the thought and went back inside.

It had been nice of them to drop by. Twilight had said that Dusk had been preoccupied with some bad news lately and they needed a change of pace from the library. Granny had been happy to oblige. It had been nice to have some guests stay for a bit and she was touched by how much Twilight cared for his well-being. The poor fella had looked a little shaken before she'd sat them down and yammered at them for a while.

Not that she'd done all of the talking. She'd listened about what had been going on their lives, regaled with the same tale Applejack and Ray had told her on their journey to the Crystal Empire. She'd watched while Twilight had told the part where Dusk had duelled the evil king, sounding torn between proud and exasperated the whole way through, while Dusk sat in a rather shameful silence, rubbing his shoulder.

She'd smiled, not so much from the story, but more so from how the two of them acted around each other. It was the subtle little things, how close Dusk sat to Twilight, how her voice took on a protective tone when she discussed him and she'd thread her foreleg possessively through his. It always was a special sight to see love blooming between two young ponies.

"Hey Granny!" She looked to see Applejack come in to the house. She took down a couple of mugs from one of the cupboards. "Jus' gettin' me an' Ray a lil' cider 'fore he heads home fer the day."

"Go ahead, hun. Ya jus' missed two-a yer friends, they jus' came by."

"Thought ah spied Dusk an' Twah headin' back down the road." Froth bubbled over the rims while she filled the mugs. "Shame they didn't stay a lil' longer."

Poor dear, Granny Smith thought. This had to be hard on her, all things considered.

"Now, Applejack," she said tenderly, "ah know ya had a soft spot fer that young stallion an' that this thing with young Twah'light is fairly recent, but ya can't jus' be hangin' on like rot on an apple on the feller."

Applejack looked confused. "Uh, Granny, he an' Twah have been tagether almost a year now…"

"Ah'm not gonna lie, ah'da been happy fer ya both, but ya have ta accept the fact that he's moved on and ah don't think things are gonna be endin' anytime soon."

"Ah know that, Granny an' how many times do ah have ta say it? Ah only like Dusk as ma friend."

"Ah know it's not exactly been easy fer ya since things didn't work out with that flyin' feller, but ya can't jus' be hangin' on hopin' he'll take ya back. Ah think there really is somethin' special between them two an' it jus' wouldn't do right by 'em ta try an' end that."

"Ah wasn't gonna try ta!"

"Good, 'cause ah raised ya better'n that." She placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Promise me, Applejack, that yer gonna let this go."

"Granny…"

"Promise me?"

Applejack opened her mouth, closed it and sighed in exasperation, but Granny knew she was just trying to sound like she was annoyed so she'd look stronger. What a trooper!

"Ah'll try, Granny."

"That's ma girl." She patted her and smiled. "Now, you git along now an' enjoy yer cider. Nice-a ta bring some fer Ray too."

"Ya know ah don't leave ma friends hangin'," she said proudly. "Even if we work tagether, it still takes it outta us how much we gotta do."

Working together… those words triggered something in Granny's head. Didn't Dusk and Twilight work together in the library in town? Wasn't that how they met? And Ray… he worked pretty closely with Applejack… could those two be…?

"Hey, Granny?" Applejack frowned curiously at her. "Ya okay? Ya seemed ta zone out there a lil'."

Poor dear, she thought. So caught up in her previous failures, she didn't even notice what was right in front of her. Well, that was what she had her family for. But she couldn't let on that she'd noticed anything. These two had figure it out.

Well, with a little help, of course.

"Eh, don't mind me, Applejack," she dismissed. "Jus' caught up in ma thoughts, is all."

Her granddaughter watched her for a few more moments before smiling and nodding.

"Okay then. Well, ah better get Ray this cider 'fore he heads on home fer the night," said Applejack. "See ya in a few, Granny!"

"Take care now," she wished. "Hey, would ya mind sendin' yer sister an' yer brother in here fer a second? Ah gotta talk to 'em about somethin'."

"Sure thing, Granny," she said immediately. "Big Mac's jus' in the next field an' ah saw Apple Bloom runnin' around outside. Ah'll round 'em fer ya an' send 'em on in."

"Thank ya kindly," the elderly mare replied.

She smiled as she watched her granddaughter go. Even if she could be stubborn and proud to boot, there was no denying how proud Smith was at how Applejack at turned out. Probably because she was much the same at her age. The kind of hardworking, good and honest pony that anypony would be proud of. Except for one thing.

While Granny liked she always had a good work ethic and her dedication to the business, like everypony in their family, it usually meant that she didn't set her sights far beyond the farm. She had her friends, but Granny couldn't help but think that she might be a little happier if she had a nice stallion in her life. She'd had that little fling with that Pegasus fella, but that didn't last very long and even though she tried to show she wasn't bothered by it, Granny could tell there were times when she was disappointed about it. Especially recently. She was hiding it well, but it was there.

It was high time she changed that, which was why she met Apple Bloom and Big Mac as soon as the two of them entered the kitchen, beaming eagerly while she told them her thoughts.

"Wow!" Apple Bloom was beaming now too. "Ya really think so, Granny? Ya think Ray an' Applejack might be each other's special somepony?"

"Darn tootin', pint size!" she answered proudly. "They might need a lil' pokin' an' proddin', but ah reckon that if we do our best ta help 'em along a bit, they're sure to know it too."

"Ah never thought about it. Wow!" She bounced up and down excitedly. "Ya can count on me fer help, Granny! If anypony deserves a special somepony, it's those two. They're perfect fer each other!"

"Glad ya think so. What 'bout you, Big Mac?" she asked. "You in?"

The burly stallion responded with an exasperated, "Ai-yup."

She and Apple Bloom exchanged a look and shook their heads. Just like a stallion to shy away from matters of the heart.

"Okay, what's the plan, Granny?" asked Apple Bloom eagerly.

"Well first, young'un, we're gonna wait till tommrow. Ain't no sense in tryin' anythin' since the day's almost done and Ray's about ta head on home," she reasoned. "But when they get ta work in the mornin' tomorrow, ah want ya ta see if ya can't help along a lil'. Ya get what ah mean?"

"Roger, Granny!" She gave a little salute.

"But none-a that magic mumbo-jumbo, ya here?" she warned. "This here's gotta be natural an' from the heart."

"Oh, don't worry, Granny." Apple Bloom caught the look her brother gave her. "Ah learned ma lesson last time."

* * *

Apple Bloom lurked in a nearby bush while she watched Applejack and Ray having a brief chat. She couldn't really tell how into each other they were right now, but once she was done talking to them, it was bound to be the sweetest and most romantic thing ever.

But she had to wait first. They'd never admit to anything while the other was standing there and listening to it. She'd have to wait until they were on their own and it wouldn't be long for that. Ray was working part of the east orchard today, while Applejack focused on the north. Then, she'd make her move.

It was happening. Applejack gave him an affectionate punch on the leg while Ray laughed at something and they went their separate ways. The stallion teleported off while Applejack just walked. Now was her chance, before she started working and it would be impossible to get anything out of her that was more than a one-word response.

"Heya sis!" she greeted cheerily, scampering up to join her.

"Apple Bloom!" She practically jumped. "Unless yer tryin' ta get a mark in scarin' ponies, don't sneak up on me like that. On second thought, not even then."

She cast her eyes to the ground. "Sorry, didn't mean ta."

"Don't fret, ah'm sure ya didn't," she replied lightly. "So, what brings ya out here?"

"Ah, nothin' much," she shrugged. "Ah jus' saw ya talkin' ta Ray an' ah jus' felt like comin' up an' sayin' hi ta ma big sis."

She smiled, but she didn't see any other reaction. "Well, that sure is mighty nice-a ya."

"Ray sure is a nice guy, ain't he?" she asked.

"That he is," she agreed. "He can slack off a lil' at times, but that's why ah'm here ta keep him in line."

"Ah like having him around," she went on. "He's really funny and nice and funny…"

"Ya said funny twice."

"That's 'cause he's twice as funny as he is nice."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, ah guess that makes sense."

"Whaddya think of him, then?" she pressed on.

"Uh, pretty much all ya said there," she answered. "He's a nice guy, he makes ya laugh an' he usually does a good job. What else is there ta say?"

"That's it? Nothin' else?"

She thought a moment. "Well, ah guess his magic can be pretty handy at times. Ah'm all fer an honest days work, but it sure does make things go a lot faster when he can jus' magic down a few apples or zap a basket back ta the house without havin' ta walk."

Apple Bloom gritted her teeth. This was starting to get a little frustrating.

"What about how he looks?" she asked. "Ah think he's kinda handsome."

Applejack looked surprised. "Ya do?"

"Yeah, yeah!" she nodded eagerly. "Don't ya think?"

"Ah suppose he is," she said slowly. "Dunno, ah never thought about it much. He sure is a looker, ah'll give him that."

"Ah think so too!" Apple Bloom said, latching onto this. "So, ya like him then?"

"A-course ah like him," she said at once. "He's ma friend. Ah like all ma friends."

"No, no, ah mean do ya _like_ him?" she pressed.

"Yes… ah thought ah jus' answered that."

"Ya did but… ugh!" she moaned. "Ya jus' don't get it!"

"What else do ya want me ta say? What's with all these questions 'bout Ray, anyhow?" she asked, with a small smirk. "Is there somethin' ya wanna say, Apple Bloom?"

"No, but there is something ah'd like _you_ ta say," she growled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothin', nothin' um… ah jus' remembered ah gotta be somewhere. Catchyalatersisbye!"

She sped off before Applejack could say anything else or try to stop her. She hid behind a tree, caught her breath and calmed herself down. That was a close one. She almost blew her cover! Worse, she didn't get anything out of her.

She started to make her way to the east. Maybe she'd have better luck with Ray. Any stallion would see how great her sister was.

Sadly, she was met with more of the same result.

"Yeah, I agree, she is a great pony," he said, bucking some apples down with a couple of kicks. "I mean, it's thanks to her I even have this job. Sure is one of the better ones I've had."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said impatiently. "So, ya like her then? For how kind an' nice she's been to ya?"

"Of course I do." He paused. "Well, even if she does get on my case a little bit. Just because I fell asleep under that tree one time. Or maybe a little more than once. But it was only ever for a few minutes."

"But other'n that, ya like her, right?" she persisted.

"Other than that, yeah." He frowned. "How come you're asking me all of this anyway?"

"I um, uh… um… tryin' ta get a cutie mark in uh… um… worker evaluation!" she said quickly. "Yeah, that's it! Ah'm askin' ya all of these questions ta um... evaluate ya an' stuff…"

He cocked an eyebrow. "But, aside from your family, I'm the only other worker."

"That's why… it's so important ta evaluate ya! Gotta make sure yer happy!"

"And aren't you a little young to be performing something like this?"

"Yes. Yes, ah am." She felt sweat start to trickle down her neck. "Anyway, ya passed with flyin' colours! Keep up the good work, bye!"

And for the second time, she darted off back to the farmhouse. To her relief, Ray didn't try to teleport after her and ask her further questions. He just shrugged it off as kids being kids and got back to work.

She didn't stop running until she was out of the orchard and back in the living room. Her guardian was there waiting and hurried to meet her. Well, as fast as she could manage anyway.

"Well? How'd it go?" asked Granny when she got back.

"Not great," she reported. "They seem ta like each other, but ah couldn't get anythin' solid. These two are gonna be tough ta crack."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it, Apple Bloom," assured Granny Smith. "We got plenty-a hours left in the day. We'll think-a somethin'."

Before Apple Bloom could add anything, they were interrupted by a small sigh. Big Mac was standing across the room, not really involving himself much in the conversation. While his face didn't look all that much different from usual, Apple Bloom thought he looked a little troubled by something. Granny seemed to pick up on it too.

"Somethin' on yer mind there, Big Mac?" their guardian asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Ah dunno, Granny. Ah'm jus' thinkin' if it's possible those two don't like each other in _that_ particular way."

"Hmm…" Granny rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Ya might jus' be on ta somethin' there, sonny."

He smiled approvingly. "Ah'm glad ya think so."

"Ah do. Those two mus' not be sayin' anythin' ta each other 'cause they're both workin' an' bein' hot an' sweaty from kickin' trees all day ain't the sort-a place ta be findin' yer special somepony, else ah'd probably have a few dozen more grandkids!"

"Wait now, hold on, ah didn't mean it like-"

"Yeah, ah get it!" nodded Apple Bloom. "How can they like each other in _that_ way? It's all wrong! Ah bet if those two went out an' had a lil' fun, they'd be way more relaxed and realise how much they like each other!"

"Ah meant that in a completely different context!"

"Ya catch on quick, pint size! Now, let's see here… what's a good way ta get them two ta come clean…" She thought for a few minutes. "What about if they went ta see one-a them movin' picture things? Ain't that what all the kids are inta nowadays?"

"Ya mean a movie? Great idea, Granny!" agreed Apple Bloom. "In a romantic settin' like that, they're sure ta see how much they really love each other!"

"Jus' what ah was thinkin'! But how do we make sure that it works?"

"What if ah went along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle? We can spy on 'em an' see what happens?"

"Ah'm not sure that's a good-"

"Good thinkin'! We jus' gotta get 'em some tickets, you an' yer lil' friends watch 'em like hawks and they're a shoo-in!"

"Now hold on, ah'd jus' like ta say-"

"That you'll go get the tickets?" Granny shoved some bits into Big Mac's chest. "Thank ya kindly, sonny! These should be enough ta buy 'em an' whatever ya do, make sure it's sweet an' romantic. Perfect fer them two lovebirds!"

"But ah was gonna-"

"Well, don't jus' stand there, Big Mac!" Though he was much bigger than them, the combined determination and strength of the two mares were enough to shove him out of the door. "Go on, time's a wastin'!"

He tried to open his mouth again, but the door slammed shut behind him. In the end, he sighed and let off a reluctant 'ai-yup' before slinking off to town.

And he thought the whole love poison affair had been bad…

* * *

"Ah'm still not sure 'bout this, Ray," Applejack murmured, looking at her ticket as if it had insulted her hat. "Ah still don't think it's quite right, doin' this."

Ray just chuckled causally. "Oh, come on, AJ! The farm's not going to collapse because we've taken one day off!"

"Don't y'all go makin' jokes like that!" she chastised. "Ah don't expect it to, but there's still plenty-a work ta be done that we've practically jus' dumped on the rest-a the family! It jus' don't sit right with me…"

"Better get used to it, since we are going to be sitting for the next couple of hours." He nudged her leg light heartedly. "AJ, do you really think Big Mac wouldn't have given us the day off if he didn't think he could handle the work?"

"Believe me, ah thought ah could handle a lotta work on ma own too, once," she muttered. "You weren't around fer it, but it didn't exactly turn out well."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Ah sent Rainbow Dash flyin', some animals stampedin' through town an' got about half the ponies here sick."

Ray blinked. "Wow. Really?"

"Do ah look like ah'm lyin'?"

"It's easy to tell when you are."

"It's not just that," she went on. "Don't tell me ya didn't notice how jittery Big Mac was actin' when he gave us these?"

"Yeah, he did seem kind of nervous," he agreed. "Maybe he was worried that his little sister would buck him in the face for even suggesting that she take a day-off."

"Maybe ah shoulda." She frowned. "Ah dunno though, he really was actin' kinda off…"

"AJ, stop worrying so much. We get enough of Twilight's panic attacks and Rarity's dramatics without you adding to it as well. Look at me. You don't see me worrying about taking a day off."

She snorted. "Yeah, like you'd be the one ta complain 'bout gettin' a paid day off."

"Exactly my point," he said triumphantly. "I respect your work ethic, but you gotta learn to take a break once in a while and not just when your sick in bed and can't do anything anyway."

"Jus' you try an' stop me."

"What do you think I've been doing?" he countered. "Look, they already paid for the tickets, we're on our way there, so what's why are you stressing about it? It's a nice thing they did and they'd just be going to waste if we said no."

She faltered. "Ah… ah guess ya got a point there."

"Yes, I do," he said brightly. "Now, stop worrying, relax and enjoy yourself. You, of all ponies, deserve it."

"Right… okay then… relax…" The tension in her body dissolved away gradually and she sighed. "Yeah, this actually feels kinda nice. A day off, yeah… why not?"

"Now, you're speaking my language," he chuckled. "Maybe we should try and do this more often."

"Don't push it."

"Okay, okay, I know my limits." He paused. "Mostly."

She let out a reluctant laugh. "Right then, let's git along an' see uh…" She looked at her ticket. "_Nightlight: New Moon_. Huh. Ah ain't much of a moviegoer. Know anythin' 'bout this?"

"Not really," replied Ray. "I hear it's pretty popular with some ponies. There's meant to be vampires and equine-wolves and stuff in it, so it might be good."

"If that's yer thing. New Moon, huh… what was wrong with the old one?"

"I think that's just a subtitle to indicate it's a sequel," answered Ray. "Dusk mentioned to me about taking Twilight to see it for their first date."

"An' what did they think of it?"

"Um… he wasn't exactly talking in favour of it, let's say. But hey, you never know, maybe this one'll be better."

"Jus' so long as yer not workin', right?"

"Precisely," he said with a grin.

They continued into town, cutting through the market place to save some time. As they made their way past the many ponies selling their wares, they came across a sight that to Ray appeared distinctly similar to another time he'd come here and in different company. Fluttershy was at one of the stalls and heading up to the seller.

They watched as a stallion attempted to cut in line while she reached into her bag for some bits. Before he could, she stuck her hoof out to block him. She looked him dead in the eye, shook her head and gestured to the back. The stallion faltered in surprise, but did little else. He complied, looking a little disgruntled.

Applejack exchanged an approving nod with Ray at the sight and waited until she paid for her vegetables.

"Now that's somethin' ah never thought ah'd see. Way ta stand up fer yerself, Fluttershy," she said proudly.

"It's nothing that special," she mumbled. "I just couldn't let him cut in line like that. He needs to be more considerate of others."

"Good thing you were there to remind him of that then," noted Ray. "I'd say that was something special."

She blushed. "You… you really think so?"

"I really do," he nodded. "A long time ago, you would have just let him cut in. You might not think it's much, but it shows that you matter. Which is good, because you matter. A lot.

"Oh, um…" Her blush deepened and a smile tugged at her lips. "Um… thank you, Ray. That's uh… nice of you to say so."

"No problem," he replied, his cheeks turning faintly pink too. "I um… I mean it."

The two of them missed the knowing smile that wormed its way onto Applejack's face while she watched.

"So um, what are you both up to?" she asked. "I thought you would both be working on the farm around about now."

"We would be, but we've been given the day off," Applejack said. She said the last part rather awkwardly, as if it tasted strangely on her tongue.

"An alien concept to this one apparently," continued Ray. "We're just off to see a movie together."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "R-really? A-a movie? Um… together?"

Her eyes slowly turned to the ground and the blush returned. If they thought her reaction was rather strange, they didn't comment on it.

"Yep, pretty much," confirmed Ray. He handed her his ticket. "Big Mac just came up with these and said we could have the day off. How about that, eh?"

"Hmmm…" She examined the ticket carefully and began to give Applejack a bit of an odd look.

This time, Ray picked up on it. "Hey, you wanna come with us, Flutters? I've got money, so I don't have a problem getting another ticket for you."

"No, thank you," she said, almost thrusting his ticket back at him. "I wouldn't want to be a burden." There was a new underlying tone to her typical excuse. Almost… sour. "If you would excuse me, I'm a little busy."

Without another word, she flew off out of the market. A pony in her flight path had to scurry out of her way when she didn't try and move past him.

They watched her go and looked at each other with similar expressions of confusion.

"What in the hay was that all about?" wondered Applejack.

"I don't know," replied Ray. "Has she ever acted like that before?"

"Not ta ma knowledge." She looked at her ticket. "Maybe she already saw it an' didn't like it."

"Yeah…" His gaze lingered on her fading form before turning around. "Oh well, we'll find out later. Let's get going."

"Not sure why we need ta hurry. If it looks like we're gonna be late, we can jus' have ya teleport us there," she remarked.

"You can't always be looking for an easy solution, AJ."

"You look fer easy solutions to ya work all the time!"

"And it's a lesson that you taught me that I shouldn't. You should hold up your own ideals if you want others to learn from them."

Applejack just rolled her eyes and laughed, resuming their journey to the theatre. Even so, Ray still had part of his mind lingering on Fluttershy's reaction, that look she gave Applejack and that sudden attitude change when she heard what they were doing.

He mentally shrugged again. Mares, who really understood them?

They arrived there in good time and Applejack waited while Ray went to buy them snacks. After giving their tickets to the usher, they proceeded to their seats, though Applejack had to help Ray a little when he spilled a little of their soda and popcorn.

"We should have just brought these at the market," he murmured. "They almost cost more than the movie itself."

"It's yer own fault fer buyin' 'em in jumbo-size. Hush now," she added, silencing his retort, "movie's startin'."

He bit back his response and sat back silently while the farm pony began to hungrily munch on her popcorn. Within about a minute, she had eaten about half of her own jumbo bucket and he could see her eyes glancing towards his barely touched bucket. He drew it a little closer for good measure.

At first, Ray's thoughts were that it would have been better for them if they had seen the first movie because they would have to spend time figuring out what was going on with established characters and themes. As it went on, he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't have helped. It would have just made it worse.

"Your brother has a very _interesting_ preference in movies," he whispered to her.

"Ah'll say," she replied. "Ah ain't seen a lot a movies but ah can honestly say that this is… awful."

"I concur." He thought for a moment. "Say, you wanna just leave this one and go into a nearby theatre room with a different movie. You know, what that'll be good."

"Aren't we supposed to pay for another movie to do that?"

"It's fine, I do it all the time. I leave when a movie is done and I head into another one with no hassle," he said nonchalantly.

"Ya sure that's not against the rules?"

"If it was, there would be guards and specific pathways to ensure people don't do that," he countered. "Besides, do you really think we should pay for another one after seeing this?"

"Good point," she said immediately. "Let's get goin' then. Ah don't think ah can take much more-a this."

They swiftly moved towards the exit. Just as they reached it, a very faint sound reached their ears. A whispered sound of a few ponies saying 'noooooo' from somewhere nearby.

"See, even they think it's bad?" joked Ray. "What say we take them at their word?"

Applejack didn't even need to reply. In truth, she actually made sure they got out of their even faster.

* * *

Apple Bloom's expression was practically identical to those shared by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as they trudged back to the farm late that afternoon. Despite the results of last time around, she was almost tempted to use the love poison again from how their efforts had been going at this point.

Granny Smith was asleep in her rocking chair when they re-entered the living room. The three of them had to yell all at once in order to wake her up and even then, she opened her eyes in a rather bleary sort of way.

"Ya know, if you three wanted ta talk so bad, ya shoulda tried harder ta wake me up than that," she remarked.

"We did," they replied dryly.

"Anyway, enough-a that. How did it go?" she asked. "Did it work?"

They shook their heads sadly, Sweetie Belle reporting. "They left twenty minutes in to the first movie to go and see a different one that wasn't even remotely romance related."

"I dunno," shrugged Scootaloo. "I'd have much rather seen _Power Ponies: The Movie_ than _Nightlight: New Moon_."

"We weren't able ta see what happened ta them after that 'cause we got caught an' thrown outta the theatre," finished Apple Bloom. "Sorry, Granny."

"It's alright, girls, ya tried yer best," she comforted. "Right then, if that didn't work, looks like we ain't got much choice."

"Whaddya mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We been playin' nice so far but now, ah'd say it's time ta break out the big guns," she said decisively. "If this one don't work, nothin' will!"

"Alright!" Scootaloo cheered. "Now this, I like the sound of!"

"Glad ya think so, 'cause ah need you three ta help me." She gestured them to come closer. "Now, this here's what we do…"

* * *

Ray let himself smile at the sight of his house after walking home. Even though he could have teleported there and save himself the time, it was nice to do things simpler for a change. He was about to decide whether or not to just teleport inside or use his key when he happened to notice something.

A letter was in his mail slot. It was bright pink and decorated with love hearts, which had the added effect of sprinkled glitter on them.

Intrigued since he wasn't expecting any mail that day, he grabbed it from the slot, headed inside and plopped himself on the couch before opening it. The paper matched the envelope, as did the decorations on it.

_Ray_

_I want to see you. Come meet me at the lake at sunset. I have a surprise for you._

_Your secret admirer._

"What?" He read it again. "What?!" He read it again. "_What?!_"

He stared at it in bewilderment, completely unsure at how else to react. He'd honestly never experienced a situation like this before.

Thinking about it, maybe it made a little sense. Obviously, after the whole Doom incident and, to a lesser extent, the Changeling conflict, his name was much more well-known around town. In a good way this time, unlike what he was used to in the past. That would explain the very real possibility of a secret admirer somewhere in town.

Still, except for Dusk and the girls, and some of their other friends like Gentle and Nightfall, the latter of whom Ray met by chance after accidentally teleporting/breaking into the observatory once, Ray never really interacted all that much with the usual ponies of the town...

Another thought crossed his mind. What if one of the girls had sent him this? An image of yellow and pink flashed in his mind, but it was so brief he pushed it out and barely noticed it. Now, since his curiosity was peaked. Though he was friendly with them all, it would be kind of nice if one of them was interested in him like that.

Unless it was Twilight, then he had a feeling he might just see Dusk's worse side come out. And if it was some other mare, then what was the harm in meeting her? Besides, this would probably keep him up all night if he didn't go.

With that in mind, he got up and headed back out again. Walking away from his house, he didn't notice two small shapes peer out from near one of his windows. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gave each other a triumphant high hoof and followed Ray down the road at a distance.

* * *

Fluttershy nervously wrung her hooves, her teeth grinding in rarely experienced frustration while she hurried to her destination. She knew it was late and she didn't want to be a bother, but she really needed help with what she was going through. She was so confused and aggravated that she'd even been lashing out at her own animal friends a little because of it.

Her mind played the events over and over again. Whenever she thought about Applejack and Ray telling her they were going to see a movie together that was what started it. Seeing the name of the movie printed on the ticket had just made it worse. Because she knew it was a romantic movie. It shouldn't have bothered her. They were friends after all and yet…

It was a romantic movie. Just the two of them. Together. For some reason, the thought of it caused some very unpleasant feelings to well up in her. Feelings that made her feel angry at Applejack and resentful towards Ray, yet she had no idea why. Why was this bothering her so much? She'd never felt anything like this, especially not towards her friends.

She had been content to try and figure this out for herself. Ray and Applejack were going to be having a nice time and there wasn't much point asking about it to any of the others. Now, she had become so frustrated with not being able to figure this out that she was going to the only pony she could for help. The only one who might understand, since she suspected it was to do with these other strong feelings she had for Ray.

Even so, she still lingered for a little on the doorstep of her big brother's modest home before she knocked on the door. It wasn't a very hard knock either.

"Hello?" The door opened and he emerged, his glasses propped on his nose. "Fluttershy? What brings you here?"

"Hello, Dusk," she murmured. "I um… I'm sorry I bothered you, i-if you were busy…"

"Not at all. I was just doing some a little reading before going to bed."

"O-oh, I'm r-really sorry I bothered you. Never mind, i-it's not important, I'll… I'll just go…"

"Fluttershy, it's fine, I don't mind." He gave her a concerned look. "Is something the matter, little sister? You seem troubled."

"I um… uh…" She gulped. "I… I need to talk to you. I… want to ask you something…"

"You do?"

She nodded. "It's um… it's about Ray."

"Ah, I see." A smile played on his lips as he stood aside. "Come on in, little sister. Make yourself comfortable."

"A-are you sure i-it's no trouble?" she asked.

"Not at all," he insisted. "In fact, I think I know exactly what's troubling you. But why don't you tell me about it?"

* * *

The lake at sunset was a very peaceful and tranquil scene. The birds sang quietly in the trees, adding a pleasant backing to the sound of the water gently lapping on the river banks. The surface of the lake shimmered in an orange glow while Celestia's sun began to sink from the sky, almost like it had been dropped into the watery depths.

Applejack had to admit that it was a very pretty sight, emerging from the path while looking around curiously. Even so, it was a strange set of circumstances why she was even here. Then again, this whole day had been a little strange.

She'd had a rather nice day with Ray. They'd returned to the farm earlier that evening, Ray acting the gentlecolt and escorting her home, despite knowing the mare was fully capable of walking through town on her own. She'd appreciated the gesture and they'd said goodnight before he headed off home. She had a little talk with her family, just stuff about asking how the day was, nothing unusual and was about go out and buck a few more trees before hitting the hay.

At that point, Apple Bloom had stopped her, telling her something came for her in the mail. It was an envelope, nothing unusual about that either. Well, apart from the fact it was pink and adorned with love hearts and glitter. Upon reluctantly opening it, she read it was from somepony who claimed to be her 'secret admirer', asking her to meet her by the lake at sunset. _That_ was the unusual part.

Granny had commented teasingly about it and Applejack immediately asked if any of them knew anything about this, leaning down muzzle-to-muzzle with each one and looking them square in the eye. They'd all been acting kind of strange all day and her gut told her this was the cause of it. Apple Bloom had begun to stutter, but Granny told her to back off and stop harassing her sister. Applejack did, but adding she didn't feel like going to see this so called admirer.

Several torturous minutes of relentless teasing and encouraging later, followed by a few minutes in her room to get herself ready and she was off down the road, though not before casting one last suspicious glare over her shoulder at them. Now, she was here and it looked like she was finally going to get to the bottom of this strange affair.

She heard a rustling from the nearby bushes. She looked up as the pony emerged, shaking leaves out of his fur and mirroring her movements.

"Where is…?" Ray suddenly stopped when he saw her.

Shock registered at the same time on each other's faces. Confusion came shortly after, as they both put two and two together. Quite literally, in this case. Then, it finally dawned on them. And they burst out laughing.

"Lemme guess," she began, once it subsided, "ya got yerself a letter too?"

"Yup," he confirmed, holding his up. Completely identical. "And I have a sneaking suspicion as to who might be responsible for this."

"Yeah... sorry 'bout that." She chuckled sheepishly. "Ah know mah family means well, but sometimes it gets jus' a tad ridiculous, if ya know what Ah mean."

"Judging from this whole situation, I think I do," he agreed. "You know, thinking back on it, I think they've been going at this all day."

"Tryin' tah get us together, ya mean? Yeah, lookin' back, Ah kinda wanna smack mahself for how obvious it is. Firs' Applebloom in the orchard this morning..."

"Wait, she went to you too?"

"Yes, she did. And now Ah know that she chatted with you as well. Nosy girl..."

"Then there was Big Mac in the afternoon..."

"Ah knew he was actin' funny, I jus' couldn't put mah hoof on it!" She smacked her hoof on her forehead. "He don't just up and give me days offa work like that, especially when there was so much tah be done! An' then how he acted when he was givin' us them tickets. He's even worse of a liar than Ah am sometimes. An' I probably woulda figured it all out sooner if ya hadn't been all 'Don't worry about it, AJ, just relax and enjoy yourself for once'."

He shrugged. "I'm still not complaining. Paid day off is a paid day off. But yeah, I get it. My bad there."

"Slacker," she chuckled. "So, whaddya think they got in store fer us now?"

He pointed. "I'd say there's the answer to your question."

She looked and walked with him, seeing now the picnic basket and the paddle boat waiting for them on the bank. She looked out at the lake and frowned.

"Do they really expect us ta go all the way out there?"

"I dunno." He examined the contents. "It'd be a shame to let a perfectly set-up picnic like this and I don't really feel like eating alone."

She giggled. "Mr Strike, are you tryin' ta get me alone out on this here lake? If ah didn't know any better, ah say ya actually were interested in courtin' lil' ol' me."

"Sorry to disappoint," he returned, smirking. "Come on, we might as well."

"Ah guess yer right." She offered Ray her hoof like Rarity might, matching his smirk and let him take it while they climbed into the boat. "How very kind-a ya, Mr Strike."

"My pleasure." He placed his hooves on the peddles. "Allow me."

"Thank ya kindly." She sat back in the boat. "Ah might not be inta all that fancy stuff, but ah can see why Rarity is at least. It's kinda nice havin' somepony else do the work for a change."

While she sat, her eyes drifted back to the shore. For a moment, she thought that she saw five pairs of eyes watching them go from a bush not too far from the bank. She blinked and they were gone. She put the thought out of her mind, though she had a sneaking suspicion as to who it might be.

Once out a good distance into the lake, the two started eating and talking. The conversation quickly turned once again to the situation at hand, and how to deal with it. In the end, they both agreed that it was best to simply confront her family on the matter and tell them that they just weren't interested in each other that way.

Though Ray did note that it might be easier said than done considering how Applejack could be (Applejack reacting in mock offense), they decided to give it a go anyway. It was better than having to put up with anymore of this nonsense, she thought.

Not long after, the conversation turned to personal romantic topics and a question that Ray had for her.

"You know, AJ, I'm kind of curious," Ray remarked. "How come your family are trying to get us together if you're already into that Soarin' guy?"

"Ah thought ah told ya what happened?" she noted curiously. "Ah definitely told ma folks."

"Yeah, well, I haven't heard anything." He cocked his head. "Why, what happened?"

She shrugged. "Nothin' much. We jus' didn't work out."

"Oh." He looked shamefaced. "I… I'm sorry, I never knew."

She shrugged again. "Don't get yerself worked up about it. It's not yer fault."

"I still feel like I should have noticed," he replied. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Like ah said, nothin' much," she repeated. "We went out a couple times, he was a nice feller, but we jus' didn't connect much, if ya get what ah mean. He meant well an' he was real sweet, but ah jus' didn't feel much. Ah told him an' he was disappointed, but he respected ma wishes that maybe we were better off as friends."

Ray hissed. "Ooh, friendzoned. Poor Soarin'."

"Friend-what now?"

"Never mind," he dismissed. "I'm sorry it didn't work out, AJ."

"Thanks." She sighed. "Gotta say, ah was disappointed too. He really was a nice guy, but… maybe that's jus' how it is."

"How what is?"

She hesitated a moment. "Well… after what happened with Soarin' an' seein' Twah an' Dusk, Spike an' Rarity an' Rainbow with that Phoenix feller ah jus' wonder… am ah ever gonna find the stallion fer me? Ah mean, ah'm not exactly gonna drop everythin' ah have an' go off lookin' but… it'd sure be nice, is all."

"Hey, come on. Don't get yourself down because of one setback," encouraged Ray. "I mean, you're one of, if the single strongest mare I've ever met and I don't just mean that physically."

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little surprised. "That so?"

"Is so," he nodded. "Plus, you're compassionate, caring and honest, that last one coming in spades. On top of that, as a stallion, I cannot tell you how many guys out there would appreciate a mare who is so casual and doesn't fall into the same category of confusing emotional habits that most girls are known for."

"Ya mean like Rarity?"

"Exactly," he nodded. "Dudes like Spike may go for things like that, but a lot of guys are put off by excessive "lady-ness" or girls who are basically dramatic emotional hurricanes waiting to be unleashed."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thanks. What about you then, Ray? You got yer eyes on anypony special?"

"Oh, um uh…" He began to rub his head. "Um, you know, not um… not really uh…"

"Get a hold-a yerself, sugarcube," she soothed. "It's okay, ah'll keep it a secret. It'll jus' be between me an' you, ah promise. 'Sides, ah think ah gotta pretty good idea already."

She wondered if she caught the knowing tone in her voice. The stallion was quiet for a little longer and took a few breaths before clearing his throat. His hoof still rubbed absently at his head.

"Okay… if you really wanna know, um… I think… that I may be interested in… in…"

"In…?" she prompted.

"In… interested in…" He coughed again. "In Fluttershy."

He practically blurted out the last part and physically cringed while he waited for her response. Applejack just let a self-satisfied smirk grow on her face and she leaned back in the boat.

"Ah thought so," she said simply.

"Y-you did?" He looked shocked. "B-but… how in Equestria could you possibly know that?"

"Ta be honest, sugarcube, it is kinda obvious," she answered kindly. "It ain't hard ta miss how happy ya can be when yer around her, not ta mention how defensive ya can get. Even enough ta let old beastie boy a bit ta save her," she added, rapping his head.

The stallion fell silent again. She could have sworn his cheeks went from jalapeño to red pepper in seconds. When he didn't say anything else, she did.

"Ray, ah gotta ask ya somethin'. If ya know how ya feel an' it's so hard fer you ta hide it, why don't ya jus' pull yerself tagether an' ask Fluttershy herself 'bout it?"

"I think you know," he murmured glumly, tapping his head on the spot that she had done. "What kind of mare in her right mind would want to be with a stallion with the power to end the world stewing away inside his head?"

"Why shouldn't she? We didn't stop bein' yer friends," she returned. "'Sides, there's a lot more to ya 'sides ol' Wrath. Ya got a good heart, Ray. Yer funny, supportive, light-hearted, talented, protective an' ya ain't too bad to look at either."

A ghost of a smirk grew. "I thought you said you weren't into me like that."

"Don't mean ah can't appreciate a looker when ah see one," she countered. "Ya got all-a that an' a ah know that Fluttershy cares about ya a lot. We've all seen it, Ray. We don't say nothin', but we have." She suddenly laughed. "Ya know, ah jus' got that weird feelin'… ya know, the one where it feels like ya seen somethin' 'fore?"

"Déjà vu?" he suggested. "How come?"

"Jus' 'cause me an' Twah had this same conversation a while ago, askin' about weird feelings she didn't understand an' didn't have a book ta turn ta," she recalled. "It was a while 'fore they ended up tagether, but ah don't think it was all that long."

"You don't say," chuckled Ray. He looked a lot better now. "So… you think I might have a shot with Fluttershy then?"

"Ya jus' might, Ray," she said without a shred of doubt. "Ya jus' might."

* * *

"Hey, look guys! They're comin' back ta shore!" announced Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Awesome! It looks like it worked!" agreed Scootaloo. "And we didn't have to spike their drinks this time!"

"Come on, let's go meet 'em!" suggested Apple Bloom. "Come on, Granny, hurry!"

"Now, hold on their, pint size!" she called, shuffling after them while they sprinted off. "Ah ain't as spry as ah used ta be!"

"Ai-yup."

"You say something, Big Mac?"

"Eh-nope."

"That's what ah thought."

The two ponies had just set hoof back on dry land when the three fillies arrived, followed shortly by their elderly guardian and stoic companion.

"Well now, fancy meetin' y'all here," remarked Applejack. "Almost like you were waitin' fer us."

"You're back!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. "So, what happened?"

"Did you guys kiss?" asked Scootaloo.

"Am I gettin' a new brother?" added Apple Bloom eagerly.

That prompted heavy blushes and facehooves from both of the supposed love birds.

"Now, don't git ahead-a yerself there, young'un," said Granny. "That'll come later."

"Do y'all mind?" Applejack put in. "Look, ah'm sorry ta disappoint all-a ya, but Ray an' ah jus' don't see each other as bein' any more than friends."

"Now, Applejack, ya don't need ta be-"

"It's the truth, Granny," said Ray. "I'm not saying your daughter isn't a nice mare, if anything she's great. But I'm really not that into her or vice versa. We appreciate you trying to do something nice but-"

"Can ya stop?" finished Applejack. "Ah mean, it was weird ta begin with, but now it's gotten kinda silly."

Granny looked positively shocked. "B-b-but ah… ah was sure that… ah thought f-f-fer sure that…"

"Don't blame yerself, Granny." Big Mac stepped up to the plate. "Ya had good intetions, but it seems pretty clear ta me that Applejack an' Ray only share a platonic relationship an' nothin' more'n that. Ah maself thought as much when this whole thing started. Jus' because a stallion an' a mare are close don't mean that they have ta be romantically involved with one another. Ray's heart belongs ta another an' there are plenty more apples in the orchard for our Applejack 'fore she finds her special somepony. We all jus' have ta accept that an' move on with our lives content in that knowledge."

There was a drawn out moment of silence as everypony stared at Big Mac, completely dumbfounded.

Ray was the one who broke it. "Well, if I wasn't convinced before I wasn't into Applejack, I definitely am now."

"An' how," agreed Applejack.

"Wait a sec, ya said ya knew all along? Why didn't ya jus' say somethin' sooner and save us all-a this fuss and bother?" asked Granny crankily.

"Ah did."

"Ya did?"

"Ai-yup."

"Oh. Well, speak up then."

Big Mac merely sighed and said nothing further.

"So… ah'm not gettin' ya as a big brother, Ray?" asked Apple Bloom.

He chuckled. "As great as that would no doubt be, no, you're not. Sorry, AB."

"It's okay," she said brightly. "Yer still fun ta have around the farm anyway."

"Wait… Big Mac just said your heart belonged to another," realised Sweetie Belle. "So, do you have a special somepony, Ray?"

He flushed and Applejack smirked.

"Um… maybe…"

"Oh, really?" Scootaloo's expression became devlish. "Wanna tell us who it is then?"

"And on that note, I suddenly have to go," he announced. "Thanks for the picnic, it was great. Seeyoutommrowbye!"

In a flash of light, he was gone.

"You're not getting away from us!" called Scootaloo. "We know where you live!"

"Come on, girls! Looks like we still got work to do!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"You bet. CUTIE MARK CRUSADER MATCHMAKERS!" they chorused before running off back down the road towards town.

Big Mac raised an eyebrow, Granny Smith babbled incoherently and Applejack kept her knowing smirk while she laughed.

It wouldn't be long now. She could feel it…

* * *

Sorry it took a while for this one. I was delayed due to exams.

Well done to my partner for providing the basis for the plan of this chapter and the ideas he had were great.

And will I ever stop ripping on that franchise? No. No, I won't.


	8. Too Many Pinkie Pies

**Too Many Pinkie Pies**

"Are you okay, Dusk?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay."

He tried to smile. "Of course, Miss Sparkle. I'm uh, perfectly alright."

"I don't think you are," she remarked sceptically. "You've been quiet all day."

"Aren't I usually quiet?"

"Sometimes, but today and for the past few days even, you've been unusually quiet."

"How can I be unusually quiet if I'm usually quiet?"

"Because I say so," she said with a smirk. "And around here, what I say goes."

"That's hardly a fair or reasonable argument."

"When you're the boss, you can make the rules." Her smile returned to a concerned frown. "What's bothering you, Dusk?"

"It's… it's nothing," he stammered. "Just lingering memories from the Empire…"

"That's what I was willing to believe at first. I was going to let you recover, relax, have some time to yourself if you needed it, but I can see now it's not just that. Something else is really bothering you."

"I-"

"Don't even try to deny it, Dusk," she cut off. "You've been taking home all of those books about Equestria's old legends and our ancient history. During our breaks, you always seem to have your nose buried in one of those books and the rest of the time, you just stare off blankly into space like you were just now."

He couldn't help but smile. "Nothing ever escapes your notice, does it?"

"As the librarian and your marefriend, it's my job to notice these things," she said smartly. "I know how you are with keeping things to yourself. Even now you still need a little push, so come on. What's really bothering you?"

Dusk opened his mouth and closed it again. Part of him found it easy to keep this from her. Dealing with his own problems and having no wish to place them on others was still something that was ingrained into him, like she'd said. That was what he was trying to draw from, to keep himself quiet.

Another part of him hated doing this. Seeing her standing there, her eyes shimmering with concern, her hoof almost reaching out to help him, made it even worse.

He wanted to tell her, but how could he? Even now, she was still riding her from the success of passing her test and saving a whole Empire. Not only that, she'd been proud of him for what he'd done, saving Sombra especially even if she still berated him for something equally as foolish as it was brave. Even Dusk had to admit that he didn't know where those strange bursts of courage came from, though he had a fairly good idea.

To tell her what was weighing on his mind, the truth he had uncovered while in the Empire… it would shatter everything. She was still under the illusion that they were relatively safe while he had no such luxury. The readings and research he had done only made it worse. How could he just tell her and shatter that?

But if there was one thing he did know, it was Twilight Sparkle. Now that she had her mind on this, she wouldn't let it go until he told her. He had to say something, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I um… I'll be honest, my love… I can't tell you," he finally answered.

She glared. "Dusk…"

"What I mean is," he said quickly, "you'd need to give me some time to think about how exactly to tell you. This thing it… it isn't easy to put into words."

"Why, you gonna propose or something?"

They both jumped, not noticing the baby dragon until now. Even if he was standing in the middle of the room, watching the whole scene with an exasperated look.

"Spike!" she said sharply, though her cheeks were flushed. "What have I told you about eavesdropping?!"

"What eaves am I dropping? You're not exactly in a private place." He gestured around at the public space of the library. "Look, Dusk, I know something eating at you too. Twilight's not the only one who notices things."

"Did she have you spy on me?" Dusk tried to joke.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't need to spy on you to know something's up," he retorted. "We both know, so you might as well tell us. Unless you are gonna propose in which case, let me leave the room first."

"I'm not going to propose," insisted Dusk, trying to keep the blush off his face. "I just… I will tell you but… you're going to have to let me think a little on how exactly I need to say it."

Twilight conceded. "Okay. But you promise to tell me?"

"Pinkie promise," he said, performing the motions. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

"Idiot," she giggled. "It's not just that though. I don't like seeing you look so morose. It's better when you smile."

"You help to bring it out."

"I should think so." The smirk returned. "Well, I know what'll help take your mind off it at least. A change from the usual external environment will serve to break the usual monotony of a routine and help to release the necessary endorphins required to relieve the mind of stress."

"Um, in layman's terms, please?"

"Some change will do you some good. It worked when we took a trip Sweet Apple Acres on one of our breaks, so let's try it again." She raised her voice. "Spike, grab that orange from the kitchen! We're going to do some spell practice outside!"

Dusk was a little unsure if it would work, but he had to admit that stepping out of the library to feel the cool breeze and the warm sun gracing his skin did make him feel a little more relaxed. Though they were in the dwindling days of summer, there was still a little warmth to be gained from what was left.

Twilight didn't miss this change and smiled proudly, letting him loop a foreleg through hers as they set off. Spike just rolled his eyes and followed.

Today, Twilight had been given a new form of transformation spell to practice by Princess Celestia, one that would allow her to change the very nature of an object into another. A very difficult and challenging form of magic, even for one as talented as Twilight, so they were starting off simple by turning an apple into an orange.

Admittedly, Dusk questioned her choice of location for the practice. Instead of an open field, she instead chose a nearby café and placed the apple on the table. Surely, he thought, it would be better to be somewhere there wouldn't be any distractions or obstructions that might interfere with her magic.

"This isn't for my benefit though," she answered. "Being somewhere around other ponies can be a big help too. You never know, some of our friends might drop by."

"Yeah, plus it means that if I want a snack, it's only a walk away," put in Spike, thumbing towards the café entrance.

Dusk didn't say anything. He just let a smile creep onto his face while he stood back and watched Twilight work.

The first attempt the apple flickered in colour but little else. The second it twitched like something was about to break out of it, but stopped. The third time it almost became an orange but reverted back seconds later.

"Try again, Twi, you can do it!" encouraged Spike.

"Phew, this spell's a toughie. But I feel lucky this time!" she declared, with a look at Dusk. "One, two..."

"Hi!"

Something or rather somepony pink barrelled into her and threw her aim off. The spell shot towards a tree and hit a bird, turning it's whole body into an orange except for its wings.

Well, Twilight was right. One of their friends did drop by. Quite literally.

"Pinkie, why'd you do that?!" asked a frustrated Twilight.

"'Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you throw one around a friend," she answered. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to turn that apple into an orange!"

"But you kinda threw her aim off..."

Spike pointed at the winged orange that flapped by.

Pinkie just giggled with foal-like glee. "What a cute orange birdie! Do me next, Twilight! Do me, do me!"

Her excited bouncing led her to bump into a certain fashion designer dressed in a black hooded robe.

"Ooooh, Rarity, wanna see Twilight turn me into an orange?" Pinkie asked. "It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun!"

"As fun as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making?" Rarity threw off her robe to reveal an elegant gown with matching gloves. She'd even styled her mane. "Delightful, non?"

The party pony gasped. "This is terrible!"

"I admit it's perhaps not my finest work, but I–"

"You had total-awesome-amazing fun and missed out on it?!" She groaned. "Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now that I'm missing out on too?!"

As quickly as she'd arrived, she was gone in a flash, leaving Rarity giving Spike an odd look.

"We weren't going to turn her into an orange! I swear!" he insisted.

"I should certainly hope not," she replied. "Pinkie is odd enough without also being a piece of fruit."

"Yeah, um, you look great, Rarity," he said quickly. "Your dress, I mean it um… it looks great."

"Oh. Why, thank you, Spike," she murmured with a hint of unease. "Like I said, it's not my finest creation but that doesn't mean I don't strive to try."

"You always look great, no matter what you wear," he said genuinely.

"Well, um… thank you." Though she blushed, that hint of unease was still present. "So, Dusk, Twilight. You two are both looking well. How are things?"

"They're…" She cast a look at Dusk and halted. "They're fine, thank you. Nothing out of the ordinary, just us."

"Splendid. I'm pleased to see everypony's favourite couple isn't encountering any problems." They both blushed at this. "Especially in the wake of the romantic scandal that I've been hearing about."

"Scandal?" asked Dusk.

"Oh, you two haven't heard? Well, Fluttershy told me at our weekly get together at the spa that she saw Applejack and Ray off to attend a viewing of the new Nightlight movie. Together. _Alone_," she said with emphasis.

"Really? AJ and Ray?" Spike scratched his head. "Were they really-?"

"That was my thought initially, but then I had a little chat with Sweetie Belle a day earlier," she went on. "Apparently, the whole Apple family, the Crusaders too, were in cahoots to get the two of them together, deliberately arranging it so they would be alone together in romantic circumstances. I honestly never thought my sister would be attempting something like that again, after the Big Mac and Cheerilee affair, although she has been hanging around that Button colt for a while now…"

"So, what happened?" asked Twilight.

"Hm? Oh, sorry dear, getting off topic. Well, in the end the whole mess was sorted out. Applejack and Ray see each other as friends, nothing more," she told them. "A good thing too. Fluttershy did appear to be fretting about it when she told me. She told me she went to talk to you in the wake of it, Dusk darling and she felt better about it after. Care to elaborate?"

The stallion shook his head. "Sorry, Rarity, but what happened was in confidence, strictly between me and her. I Pinkie promised."

"I can't help but be even more intrigued now." She sighed. "Oh well, can't blame a mare for trying."

"I agree. I think knowing about this is enough gossip for you right now, Rarity," put in Twilight.

"Yes, yes… quite enough gossip for me." Her eyes kept flickering to Spike with a very odd look and she was fidgeting a little bit.

It didn't escape Twilight's notice. "Are you okay, Rarity?"

"Hm?" She blinked rapildly. "Yes, yes, fine, darling. I just… have a lot on my mind at the minute."

"I'm here to talk, if you need it," offered Spike.

"Thank you. Well, I'd better be off. Need to get this ensemble home before it's ruined by the dust. Cheerio." She walked off daintily, still glancing at Spike oddly.

"Aw, no goodbye kiss," muttered Spike disgruntledly.

She was acting a bit off with Spike, he thought. Dusk was about to mention this, but Twilight was already lowering her horn.

"Better luck next time, Spike. Back to practice then," she said brightly. "One, two..."

Yet again, a pink flash bounced off her back and disrupted her concentration. This time, the unintended target was a frog.

"Pinkie! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing now?" demanded Twilight.

Pinkie climbed out of the hole she'd skidded herself into. This was the first time Dusk had seen her so breathless.

"Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres," she replied. "I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip! If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good."

Both Dusk and Twilight had to laugh at that.

"I'm afraid, Pinkie, that as remarkable as you are, that seems impossible, even for you," remarked Dusk.

"Dusk's right," agreed Twilight. "I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around."

Pinkie stood stock still for a good five seconds. Dusk could have sworn he heard her brain ticking away inside her head while it cocked jerkily to one side. Suddenly, she vibrated like an alarm going off and beamed.

"That's it, Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pool!"

"Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie!" She and Dusk exchanged a quizzical look as Pinkie pranced off. "I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of–"

"Does this mean practice is over?" Spike asked suddenly.

"Of course not! Back to work," Twilight said brightly. "Come on, Dusk."

"Right." He stared off where Pinkie had run to. "One cannot help but wonder what it is exactly that drives that pony."

"Well, try to help it," she advised. "If you remember, I tried and that didn't turn out so well. We all know the most important lesson about living in Ponyville."

"Don't question Pinkie Pie," recited Dusk.

Even though he returned to watching Twilight, he still pondered what exactly Pinkie was planning on doing. He'd never heard of this Mirror Pool either. What did it do? And what was Pinkie planning to do if she found it.

Though something told him it would be more of a question of when than if. After all, this was Pinkie…

* * *

It hadn't taken much longer for Twilight to succeed at finishing her spell. The apple was now a full-blown vitamin C packed orange and with no more misfires and hybridized fruit/animals created. They'd tried finding the unintentional creations in question, but in the end just decided to leave them. Twilight said that the spell would wear off after a few hours anyway and they'd be back to normal after.

But that meant for Dusk on their way back to the library that his reckoning had come. He could feel Twilight's eyes boring into him as they walked. He had promised her an explanation and he was about to give it. He still wasn't sure what exactly to say though. Even now, nothing really came to mind. How would she take it? Would she panic? He was about to find out.

Twilight asked Spike to busy himself with something else while she talked to Dusk. She led him upstairs, his legs shaking all the while and up to her bed. She lay on it and patted the spot next to her. He at first thought this was a rather odd venue for this topic, but he couldn't deny it was comfortable.

She budged along so their sides were pressed against each other and gazed at him with her violet pools. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She just waited. And she didn't have to wait for long.

"It wasn't just Tube."

She blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean… he wasn't the only one who was responsible for the Crystal Empire's return," he elaborated. "There was somepony else. Somepony that he answered to. Edge too, we suspect. In fact, we're all but certain he's been behind everything they've done."

"I see…" She didn't break her gaze. "Who is it then?"

Now, he returned her gaze. "Do you remember the story I told last Nightmare Night?"

"Of course, I-" She gasped sharply. "Oh no… you don't mean… _him_?"

He nodded. "I do. That was what Tube was doing in the forest, why he was gathering all of that energy. He needed it to power a device strong enough to break through the bowels of Tartarus so they could pull him out." He frowned. "Do you hear that?"

"Don't change the subject," she snapped. "So, it worked? They got him out?"

"They did. Fallen Soul has returned." Dread lay heavy on his words.

Twilight fell into a pensive silence. She looked almost more thoughtful than frightened at the news.

"And that's why you've been reading all of those old books," she murmured. "You've been trying to find out more about him."

"Trying, yes, but there's not a whole lot of clear facts. It's mostly stories about his deeds and many different versions of the tale when he turned traitor. I can hazard a good guess at his motive."

"Revenge," she said instantly. "It would explain why he went to the changelings and brought back Sombra."

"But it doesn't feel right," he said. "On both of those occasions, he was shown to be responsible yet he himself took little part in most of the events. He didn't stay and help Chrysalis, nor did he help Sombra beyond bringing him back."

"Perhaps he had confidence in their abilities to manage on their own."

"But if he truly wanted his revenge, he would want to take part in it personally," he replied. "He would have been right there to see the downfall and reap the benefits but he's just been watching from the side-lines. And I swear I can hear something. It sounds like yelling…"

"Just ignore it. So… what do you think he's after?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Revenge still seems like the strongest motive for him. Do you think he wants to go about it in a different way?"

"I really don't know…"

"It has to be something big because he needed additional aid to pull it off. What if he wants to find something, something that might give him more power or a stronger foothold or-"

"I don't know, Twilight!" he yelled. "Stop asking me, because I don't know!"

She flinched. "Dusk, calm down, I'm only making suggestions. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, it isn't."

"I could have done something to help sooner if you'd just told me from the beginning."

"It wasn't your problem…"

"That's not an acceptable excuse and it never has been. Not anymore." She placed a hoof on his cheek. "I thought we were done keeping things from each other. Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?"

"I… I…" He cast his eyes down. "I wanted to tell you. I really did but… I couldn't."

"Why? We've faced his kind before."

"Not his kind," he muttered. "Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, they're nothing compared to him. You may think they're the worse, but Fallen truly he is. It's not that he's power hungry or a trickster or a tyrant. He's… he's…"

He trailed off. The thought was too horrible.

"What?" she prompted gently. "What is he?"

It took him a while to find the right words.

"Imagine, Twilight. Imagine if you'd done what he did. Imagine if you were imprisoned for so long that by the time you got out, everything had changed. Everything you'd ever known, everypony you ever loved was gone. Forever. Worse, while the ponies and places may be gone, the things you'd done weren't. Everypony would remember, children would cower at the very mention of your name, history has forever branded you as a monster, a traitor. A murderer…

"That's all he has, Twilight. He has nothing in life, no purpose or place except what he's been branded with. And if after all this time they still see him like that, why should he think they would forgive him? Why would they think that it would change? What else would there be to drive him, other than the one thing he has left? You either die a hero…"

"Or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." She smirked at his surprised look. "I had a look at that book. I can see why you like it."

He tried to return it but failed. "But you understand why though. Why I couldn't tell you. I couldn't ask you to… to live with that knowledge."

"You never have to ask. Dusk, I… I know it seems bleak. Just remember that we…" She stopped when she noticed that the yelling outside had grown louder. "What in the world is going on out there?"

Spike came rushing upstairs. "Twi, Dusk, you better come down here. There's a big crowd of ponies outside and they don't look too happy."

Dusk followed her out and found himself stood before a large crowd of panicked and angry ponies. Though all of them were speaking at once, there was one name that Dusk kept hearing over and over again above it all. Pinkie.

"Everypony, please!" she urged. "One at a time, tell us what happened!"

"It was horrible!" Roseluck cried. "One minute I was tending my flowers, the next a horde of Pinkies paraded on by and trampled them all!"

"I tried to stop them!" added Carrot Top. "But they just kept chanting on and on about fun, they wouldn't listen!"

"They ruined our barn raisin'!" added Applejack angrily. "Knocked over the frame work, smashed up the wood an' wouldn't even clean up afterwards!"

The librarians all exchanged bewildered looks with each other as the cries and yelling rose in volume again. More than one Pinkie Pie and they were apparently causing havoc? How was this even possible?

"Okay, everypony, please, calm down!" insisted Twilight.

"Calm down? I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" Rarity yelled.

"And they trashed our critter picnic!" added Fluttershy.

"How can you expect us to stay calm?!" demanded Ray. "How are we supposed to stay calm when there are dozens of physics-and-reason-defying hyperactive pink mares bouncing around?!"

The ponies all cried out in angry agreement with the stallion.

"Please, everypony, hang on while we try to figure something out!" She ushered her assistants inside and shut the door. "Come on, you two. We've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned."

Dusk nodded and quickly started scouring the ancient myths in the History section. What was that Pinkie had said? Something about a mirror… the Broken Mirror of Foul Fortune, no… Vanity Glass, no… the Mirror of Erised, no…

A loud thud brought him out of his search. He turned to see Spike lying against the pile of books and scrolls they'd accumulated with a book open on his head. Twilight levitated it off him and opened it.

"Aha, here it is! "The legend of the Mirror Pond"..." She quickly flicked through it. "It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from!"

"That's perfect! Let's go!" Spike said.

"But there's a catch," she added. "If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake!"

"What is this 'I' business all of a sudden?" asked Dusk. "You might be the one casting the spell, but there is more than one mind and set of eyes to assist you."

"Yeah, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard," Spike said optimistically.

She smiled warmly at them both and led them back outside to confront the crowd. After how he'd been before, Dusk knew he had to make it up to her.

"Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from all the rest of them?" she asked them.

All of them shrugged and scratched their heads. Except for one who desperately pushed her way through to them.

"Twilight! Dusk! I have to talk to you, I need your help!" begged Pinkie.

"Excuse me, whoever you are, but we're not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie," Twilight said firmly.

"Do you mind?" Dusk asked a Pinkie next to Twilight who was imitating her motions while she spoke.

The Pinkie gasped and bolted away like a rabbit caught in headlights. He slapped a hoof to his forehead.

"Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie!" she insisted.

"No, you're not! I'm the real Pinkie!" another one said.

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, I'm the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

This went on and on until there were dozens of Pinkies in the square, every single one of them saying they were the real one. Eventually, they all started chanting 'fun, fun, fun' and returned to bouncing around and breaking things.

Dusk stared around in shock. Though he'd heard it from the mob, seeing it with his own eyes was quite different. It should have been impossible, but here it was. Impossible incarnate. A mob of Pinkie Pies, prancing everywhere and chanting about having fun.

"How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?" asked Applejack.

"I have no idea," admitted Twilight hopelessly.

"There has to be some way," reasoned Dusk. "Let's try walking around town for a bit, observe how they behave and there might be something that could give them away."

"Good idea," agreed Twilight. "Maybe inspiration will strike us as we go."

Instructing Applejack to try and keep order among the townsfolk, they set off through town. It was truly alarming how many Pinkie Pies there were bouncing around. Ray had been right. Dealing with one Pinkie was challenging enough. How were they meant to try and control dozens of her?

Silently though, Dusk was grateful. This was giving him something else important to focus on, rather than have his thoughts linger on the matter that had been plaguing his mind for so long.

"We could try and use a spell to see into their minds," suggested Dusk while they scoured the town. "Sift through their thoughts and see which one is the original."

"But if they're all duplicates of Pinkie, then their thoughts are also going to be identical," she pointed out. "Besides, something tells me we don't want to try poking around inside Pinkie's head."

"Thinking about it, you might be right," murmured Dusk.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" she groaned.

"Maybe that one's the real Pinkie." Spike pointed towards a Pinkie who was just sat a table, her head slumped in depression.

Twilight was cynical. "Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life!"

"Then perhaps that's all the more reason to find out why this one is," reasoned Dusk. "Regardless, we might as well try."

Spike nodded. "Yeah. Come on, Dusk, let's go ask."

"Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie! They all do! You're wasting your time," grumbled Twilight.

Dusk smiled back at her. "Have a little faith, Miss Sparkle."

He caught her rolling her eyes a little as they approached the depressed Pinkie.

"So lemme guess. You're the real Pinkie Pie," ventured Spike.

"Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway." She hung her head and got up from the table. "So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do."

Dusk felt a stab of pity as she trudged off. His fellow librarians seemed to hold the same opinion.

"Oh, guys, how're we gonna do this?" Twilight asked. "I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond!"

"I miss the real Pinkie," sighed Spike.

"As do I, little brother," replied Dusk. "There has to be something we can try. Something that would help our Pinkie to stand out from these ones, something different that the others don't have. Something like…"

"Hey. Hey!" The depressed Pinkie was calling them back. "What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie!"

"Something like that," finished Dusk.

"Yeah…" Twilight nodded. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Indeed. Thank you!" he called to the Pinkie before galloping after Twilight, Spike waddling close behind.

He couldn't help but glance back at her. She'd sunken back into her depression. Something none of the others were doing. Could it be…? He lingered a little, reminded himself of what he had to do and galloped off again.

Maybe his suspicions would be confirmed later. If this worked.

* * *

With their plan worked out, they began to set it in motion. Dusk went to the Apple Family and Ray and set them up with the task of rounding up all of the Pinkies and getting them to town hall. Considering their chaotic nature, herding them like cattle seemed to be the best solution. Fortunately, the farmers were in agreement.

"Yeah, count me in too," Ray said. "I have a hard enough time with one Pinkie Pie, I refuse to deal with a whole horde of her."

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike set about locating their friends so they could bear witness to the test and help to set it up. Everything was just about ready when the herd of Pinkies arrived at town hall, the doors snapping shut quickly behind them.

Twilight saw her cue and took place centre stage, Dusk and Spike following her.

"Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." They didn't seem to hear her and carried on their chant. "Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway." This produced the same result. It took a light flare from Dusk and Twilight's raised voice to get their attention. "Sit down!"

They all shut up and hurried to sit down. It felt strange, seeing so many of the same bright blue eyes staring at them.

"Better. Now," she went on, "I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

"For fun?" a Pinkie asked hopefully.

"No, just the opposite actually."

"Wait up, I got one more!" Rainbow arrived carrying a Pinkie. "Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces."

Twilight nodded. "Have her come sit with the others."

The Pegasus placed her down with a loud thud in the midst. Even amongst them, Dusk didn't lose sight of this one. Her eyes held none of the happiness the others did.

"Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test," Twilight announced. A collective groan rose from the Pinkies. "Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay." Murmurs of interest rose from the crowd.

"Curtain, please." They stood aside as the curtain lifted and Fluttershy and Rarity wheeled out the test. "The test... will be watching paint dry!"

A stretch of bare wall with nothing on it except a fresh, wet coat of purple paint was revealed. The duplicates gasped as one at the enormity of such a dull task.

Dusk used his colours to make a countdown and set them off. The Pinkies leaned forward, their eyes fixed intently on the wall.

Spike propped himself on a seat with a bag of popcorn.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Five minutes later, his eagerness was drained, along with his snacks. "Okay, maybe not that exciting."

Dusk had to agree. He couldn't talk to Twilight, as she had to remain ready to cast the spell to send them back. He managed to keep himself entertained by idly swirling colours around his hooves and coiling shadows around his legs.

This might be necessary, but by Celestia this was dull. Until something helped to break the monotony

A Pinkie looked out the window. "Oh, hey, look at the birdie!"

Twilight shot off a spell at the Pinkie. She shot into the air, expanded like a balloon and burst into a cloud of pink vapour. It floated out the building and no doubt back to the mirror pool.

"Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" The Pinkie who tried received the same treatment.

Getting an idea, Dusk made his colours a little brighter and more active. A Pinkie seated on the edge of the crowd caught it out of the corner of her eye and was soon transfixed by the sight.

"Ooh, pretty colours…" A second later and she was gone.

One by one, the bored Pinkie Pies succumbed to other ways to distract away from the boredom. Witnessing the orange frog from before, growing strange appendages from their hooves, somehow altering how their faces looked. Each time they did, Twilight shot another spell and sent them back to the mirror pool.

She fired off so many, her horn was actually smoking. She blew it away and smiled proudly.

"Nice shooting, Tex," remarked Dusk, tipping his hat to her. That only made her smile widen.

Now, there were only two left. These ones seemed to have learned from the mistakes of the others and were even more determined to be the last one standing than ever before. As a result, there was a genuinely tense and hoof-biting long pause as they waited for a sign that one of them would crack.

Dusk could see droplets of sweat trickling down their heads, their eyes quivering and their bodies shivering faintly. They couldn't keep this up forever. One of them had to give in and they'd be left with the real one. But he already had an idea of which one. He'd made sure his eyes never left this one and she hadn't faltered once.

Finally, somepony did crack. But it wasn't Pinkie.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals!" yelled Rainbow.

"What? Where?" One last blast for one last Pinkie and the result was clear.

Dusk approached her and placed a hoof on her shoulder gently.

"The test is over, Pinkie. You can stop looking now."

"I passed?" She appeared genuinely surprised.

"You passed," he confirmed. "You're the last mare standing. Just as I suspected you might be."

"I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them," she realised.

"We knew you'd be up to the challenge," put in Twilight proudly.

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm me!" She paused. "Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." Then she whipped her head at Dusk. "Wait a second, how did you know I was the real one?"

"But you already know how, Pinkie." He winked at her. "I'm psychic, remember?"

Pinkie stared for a moment, giggled gleefully and threw her hooves around Dusk in a hug. One that he gladly returned.

Repairs began shortly after. Luckily, a Pinkie Pie horde wasn't the worse thing to ever come storming through Ponyville and the damage was relatively minor. With Big Mac's help, they hauled a large boulder to the entrance of the Mirror Pond and used it to seal it, ensuring nopony would use it again.

The only thing left to clean up was the books they'd left scattered in the library. Dusk and Twilight set about tidying them away while Spike went to take Pinkie's letter to the princess. They made sure the book about the Pond was hidden away too, behind a secret panel on one of the book cases.

"I wonder why this was here in the first place," remarked Twilight. "Why hide away this book at all."

"Perhaps for the same reason the events of today happened," replied Dusk. "Some things are better left undiscovered."

"I don't know about that." She fluttered her lashes at him. "I wouldn't mind having more than one of you around."

Dusk blushed. "I think one of me is enough. I'm sorry, Twilight."

"What for?"

"For before. For losing my temper, for keeping this from you. I'm… I'm sorry."

She smiled softly. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I of all ponies know what it's like to be stressed and worried about something. I'm just glad you finally told me."

"You're… you're not angry with me?"

"Not angry, no. More annoyed at you being an idiot, but I'm used to that." She cupped his cheek. "I know it seems daunting, what we're about to face, but do you remember when I thought there was a disaster coming? How much I panicked over that?" He nodded. "Do you remember the lesson I learned from that experience?"

"To deal with problems as they come?"

"Exactly," she said. "And remember, you're not alone in this. You have Luna, our friends, Spike…"

"And you?"

"Goes without saying." She kissed him lovingly. "Whatever it is, whatever he's planning, we'll face him together. Like we always have done. And for now, let's try not to worry about it. For now, we're safe and we're happy. Let's just enjoy that. Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," he vowed, for the second time that day. "To be fair, at least I haven't tried to stop time."

"Oh, shut up," she giggled, punching his leg. "Come on, let's go and see how Pinkie's doing."

* * *

The gales of the frozen north echoed like the cries of the damned, the snow whipping up furiously in the wind. The Crystal Empire was protected from the fierce storm by the field of magic generated by the Heart and remained untouched. Nopony in their right mind would be caught out in a storm such as this.

This, combined with the low visibility of the storm, allowed the one who did to remain unnoticed as he approached the outskirts of the great settlement. Even with the strong winds billowing all around him, his cloak flowing behind him, he remained as unfazed by the wind and the cold as a glacier. Almost as if he belonged here.

Fallen halted at the edge of the shield. Though he had his armour and magic to protect him, the light and love of the Empire was enough to keep intruders such as him at bay. He could break through it given enough time and energy, but there was no need. His path didn't take him inside the border, the spell he cast guiding him around the outside.

He resumed his search. Had things gone according to plan, he wouldn't have had to be here in the first place. But since Sombra had disappointingly failed in his task, it was the only option open to him in order to proceed with his plans. There was a reason he needed the former king… specifically the magic that he possessed.

But things hadn't gone according to plan. Sombra was purged of his darkness and he had gone into a self-invoked exile. The unicorn king had covered his tracks well. Even Fallen was having trouble pinning him down. So, he had to take matters into his own hooves, emerge from seclusion and risk being seen again before the curtain rose.

But he knew how to remain hidden and it would be worth it for this addition to his penned masterpiece.

Finally, he saw it. The snow had almost buried it, but he could see it poking out. The only remaining aspect of the Crystal King's dark side: a red and black horn, sliced cleanly at the bottom and curving up into a sharp point. The Crystal Ponies and their new leaders had foolishly left it here, lying out in the open where anypony could find it.

All the better for him.

He reached out and picked up the horn. Though it was broken, he could feel the lingering power within it. Dull though it is, the magic is still great... it needed only to be tapped by one who truly knew how to wield it.

Silently, he placed the horn in his cloak, turned and walked away. He was soon swallowed up by the storm, the snow covering his tracks, eliminating any sign that he was ever there.


End file.
